Over The Rose
by four-eyed 0-0
Summary: This girl Kurama meets despises roses. He simply cannot leave that thorny bush to her custody when he had vowed never to let a single rose die. Just what is the history behind these behaviors? KuramaxOC COMPLETE! With an upcoming sequel!
1. Prologue

Huloo! This is my first time to write for what I truly held as the reason for writing here and I'm just so glad about it. I do wish you'll enjoy this fic. Haha. I'm so excited and I mean it! ^o^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kurama and Shiori and not even any of their friends. I only own Anikka in here. :D

**Over The Rose**

by four-eyed 0-0

**PROLOGUE**

The sun was just bidding its apparent and ritual farewell to this side of the world and amongst the familiar daily pedestrians crowding the streets along the few vehicles on this certain street of the city was a young woman nobody knew the name of. Against the subtle spring breeze stray locks of her long, wavy hair of the shade of the brown of oak bark softly swung and eyes of the same dark brown darted at all directions. She could be any ordinary high school student, except that the school year had not yet begun since it had just been concluded three weeks ago, and that this lady carried not a book bag but a huge backpack on one shoulder, her opposite hand dragging a large suitcase and with the same shoulder, a long cloth case enclosed either one or two rounded objects which were just as long.

She had just gone from a very tiring ride and despite the utter heaviness of what she was carrying, her face bore no sign of exhaustion. It was nothing but emotionless, empty. There was that certain impression she gave off that she was accustomed to many sorts of adversities that this luggage that commonly make a person double up could not even make a muscle twitch an alien twitch.

Deciding to halt and hover by the corner of a block, she took a folded piece of paper from the pocket of her navy-blue jacket, unfurled it, and read, her orbs swiftly lingering over whatever was written on it. After this, she folded it once more and put it back where she took it. Tossing her long hair back over her shoulders, she hauled the suitcase smoothly and started walking once more.

Two blocks from where she rounded the corner she first rested at, a deserted house sat, the one that had been abandoned for several months now. The newcomer gazed at the wooden gate and pushed it gently. Once inside the front yard, she turned her neck around to study the greeneries that were full of life. Several cherry blossom trees in proud upholstering of their blooms seemed to draw the edges of her lips to a thin smile that lasted in a fraction of a second. As she observed, pacing around the small lot, other bushes and shrubs grew around the hedges and as well a mulberry tree stood by a corner of the backyard. Denoting the unbelievable cleanliness of the _months-deserted_ house and finally deciding to come inside the house, she reached for the keys in the pocket of her jacket and unlocked and slid open the front door leading to an equally-clean hall. Bare, but yes, clean.

Taking her shoes off and placing them on the rack, she warily looked around and upon hearing the quietest scratches dropped the backpack with which the contents tinkled gently at her careful gesture. She then grabbed the long cloth case fastened from across her right shoulder and revealed indeed rounded objects which turned out to be glazed wooden sticks. Spinning them shortly with each hand, she stepped on the wooden floor and started toward the door that she supposed was where the sound came.

She slid open the door.

"Welcome — "

The persons in front of her stuttered and shut their mouths at her sudden stance, wooden sticks held in the air, ready for any necessity of an attack or defense. Seeming to realize that they were neighbors, she stood up straight and placed her hands behind her back fast. She bowed low, giving the strangers another view of her sticks.

When she was back to her stiff yet straight standing position, she faced the audience and uttered seriously and uninterestedly, "I am sorry for having caused a diversion of your cause in coming."

The two persons who were still transfixed seemed to be awoken and cast glances at each other before the dark-haired woman cleared her throat and said, smiling, "Oh, it's all right, dear, it's all right." She seemed too pleased to even bother. She actually rushed to her and took her hands in her own, crinkly ones, so that her sticks were stuck oddly between their joined hands.

The younger of the two smiled crookedly, as though doing so took her an effort greater than carrying ton-weighing luggage. "Thank you," she replied, again in her cold tone.

The redhead who had been staring at her with mild interest made his way to them and smiled genuinely at her. With a voice ever so cool, he said, "Welcome to the neighborhood, Mizokuchi-san." He lent a hand.

Anikka Mizokuchi never liked being offered a hand. She despised acquaintances and social circles. She never fancied being involved in anything with anyone. Especially boys. And men. Except for her father, of course.

But this redhead was the first to offer his hand and he hopefully was the last she would have to be friendly with in this new place she would be living in.

She took the outstretched hand which she peered long enough at to finally do so. And as their palms met, she was so sure his eyes glowed golden, very different from the emeralds that they were. Their gazes met and she was convinced that he himself felt that strange tingling that lingered for a fleeting second the moment their hands closed over each other. Anikka, the cold and unfeeling, knew perfectly well sensations that did nothing with the solitary knot of muscles in a person's chest. For years, she knew what it felt like when there was something about to come. And it was actually this ominous perception that warned her.

As she had seen him, this redhead really was someone to be wary of.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's too short, but I do promise I'll have the next chapters at least three-hundred words longer or even more. It's still the prologue, anyway. I'll update soon! :)

Can you see a disturbing error in there? Kick that button and let me know! Thank You!

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	2. Chapter One

Okay. So I've just posted the prologue a half-hour ago. Haha. I've actually written five chapters in one day since it was a Sunday and it itches me to at least post this chapter. Like my day wouldn't be complete.

Anyways, I wish you'll enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER ONE**

She was the first to let go with which she received a slight tug from the young man. They stared at each other and she was the first to divert her gaze to look at Shiori who appeared to be watching the two of them fondly with a smile etched on her face.

The new neighbors were nice. They actually brought food for her while she, Anikka, still not trusted them. She actually picked at her food, scrutinizing each slice of meat and diced vegetable. Upon seeing that the visitors were enjoying themselves, she made up her mind to take a bite. Who knew there was poison in there?

"Really, Mizokuchi-san," Shiori Minamino said, eyes sparkling with curiosity at her carefulness, "we've put no poison in there at all."

Anikka swallowed and saved rolling her eyes at the one who spoke and glanced nonchalantly. "I thought so." She went back to her food.

Mother and son exchanged brief looks and both chuckled nervously. Shuichi, the redhead, told her, "Interesting, Mizokuchi-san."

Anikka stared at him blankly and cocked an eyebrow.

^o^

This girl was really weird. Kurama quirked his eyebrows in response to her initiated eyebrow activity. It seemed to him that she was avoiding the very act of trying to please neighbors, or to put it better, to entertain and be warm to neighbors. As he stole looks at her, it occurred to him that she was not even used to people around her. And that very impulse she made after hearing the scraping of his Mom's hand on the table when they heard the front door open was surprising and at the same time bothering. Not only that not many could be able to pick up very quiet noises such as that, but because she implied she did not trust much. And those _sticks_. Those sticks reminded him of something he knew but could not fathom which.

And the way she stared at him after taking his hand, it was as though she felt _something_. And even before that, he was so sure her eyes glowed gold. _Gold_.

"I wonder what those sticks are for?" he asked, out of pure curiosity.

She glanced at the aforementioned objects and put her bowl and chopsticks down. "Defense." Too curt. But her actions seemed to hint that she was ready for questions. She wasn't eating now.

"Defense?" She sighed heavily and just tilted her head to the side. "Sport?"

She looked surprised. That was something. "You honestly don't know?"

Now she was actually speaking. He shook his head and raised his eyebrows innocently.

"Arnis."

A light bulb clicked. Count two light bulbs. There was indeed something in this girl. He decided to let the conversation go on. "Can it be compared to kendo?" he asked, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"Can be." She then took her bowl once more and continued eating.

"Isn't that sport from the Philippines?"

"My father's Filipino."

"Oh." It was suddenly Shiori. "Wonderful!"

Anikka breathed stoically.

Kurama wasn't easily put-out. "I do wonder," he slowly began, weighing his chances, "how nice arnis can be."

"Nice." She sipped tea and wiped her lips dry with the napkin. "You see, having undergone training for self-defense had been great. Women are vulnerable and are often looked down on as though constantly weak and unable to be strong no matter what may happen, no matter how they try." She looked over at Shiori and for a fraction of a second seemed to be casting her a thoughtful look. "But we are not. And learning to defend myself is the best thing I have ever done, assured that no matter what, I am no _longer_ weak as most people would be thinking of."

Kurama gulped, replaying what she said over and over. It seemed like he heard it before.

"Strength is acquired, not owned."

The redhead's ears were ringing. _Who is she?_

^o^

His eyes widened at her statement and she could not help but twitch her eyebrow. Shuichi Minamino was not an ordinary person at all. He definitely was not. Golden eyes. And his reaction over that statement. Only one person could be so affected by that sentence. It would be the person who had done bad to a person like Anikka. She was confident that this stranger was actually someone — although she hated the word — _interesting_.

Shiori made a sound, trying to make her presence known. Anikka almost forgot she was actually there. "You know, Mizokuchi-san," she said, flashing her genuine smile, "I think Shuichi's having a great time with you." Anikka skeptically cocked an eyebrow at her, then him. "Not many a woman could speak."

Anikka smirked incredulously. "Speaking had been a necessity ever since the sky decided to put its grudge against me." She snickered darkly. "It's what I love about myself."

Shuichi made a sound somewhere between a snort and a laugh. She glanced over him and said, "And it so often comes in handy when everyone else decides to jeer." He straightened on his seat and proceeded to bite a slice of braised tofu. Even Shiori decided to shut her mouth, although less embarrassed as she did so.

The rest of the meal passed in awkward silence since no one was thrilled for any other friendly conversation. It was only when they were finished that Shiori broke the silence.

"Mizokuchi-san," she began tentatively, "you're attending at Meiou High, am I right?"

Anikka nodded, bored.

"Then you'll be attending school with Shuichi from now on!" She was glowing, Anikka noted, to which she just shrugged.

The elder woman jabbed at her son's arm. "Make sure you keep her company, okay?" The young man frantically shook his head affirmative and looked at her through the corners of his eyes, the green of which seemed to be diluted with nothing but silent reluctance.

"You need not to, Minamino-san."

Shiori was the one who answered, her voice higher than usual. "No, no, Mizokuchi-san." She sent a look at Shuichi who was stoic all of a sudden. "Shuichi here would be glad to help you."

Anikka sighed dismissively. "I'll just ask help when I need it." She stared at the blue-curtained and open window and noted the rose bushes she hadn't noticed growing by the mulberry. Funny that it was when the dark had enveloped the entity that she was able to make out the red blooms. She didn't like roses. "I have managed things my way, and I am quite sure school isn't in any way harder." Against herself, she beamed at them too briefly.

"If that's what you want, then."

When they were by the door, she managed to ask, "Who planted the roses?" Shuichi gazed at her. "I mean, the house has been well-kept and the plants are healthy. I reckon the caretaker had been great, really." She sighed at their looks. "Who did — "

"I did," said Shuichi. "I've planted those for the past owners of this house."

Roses never were her favorite of all flowers. In fact, she had not a single favorite flower. "I don't like roses, you see." She hated them.

A sound of surprise came from Shiori. "But why?"

Before the addressed could answer, the redhead gravely announced, "I'll go back to them tomorrow."

There was a tone in his voice that hinted a tinge of suspicion and upset. A pang soared through her body as she locked gazes with him, the emeralds of his orbs flashing brightly but feebly against the dim that had dawned upon the three of them. Now that she has come to think of it, the very visage of him resembled that of roses — the red hair, the green eyes, they were of the same vividness as the petals and leaves of the very plant. And to add to that, he was suddenly taciturn. This made her feel — which was very uncommon of her — _guilty_.

Shiori was again to break the tension. "Bye for now — "

"Minamino-san," Anikka croaked, flinching slightly with what she heard from her own throat, "you need not to do that." Shuichi kept a straight face. Realizing that she was suddenly soft, she added coldly, "I'll put up with them."

No one spoke.

"Goodbye for now, then," Shiori again said, now successfully. "Good evening."

"Bye," Anikka replied, _too_ icily as Shuichi shot her a look of goodness-knew-what.

By the time the two figures had gone through the gate, Anikka decided it would be better to start unpacking. Deciding to have a better round about, she made her way to the kitchen. Everything she needed was there and automatically she leant by the counter to think of things that would surely go by from now on. And Shuichi Minamino with his overjoyed mother were the least ar probably the _most _of her worries. Her feet led her to the bathroom which was equally furnished, and went by to check the taps. Satisfied, she went to the living room and smiled briefly upon sight of the television. The house was not vehemently decorated, now that she finally had the chance to study its interior. Thankful for the plainness of the place, she dragged with her the luggage that had been laid forgotten by the front door to her room upstairs and was again glad to see a neatly-folded futon in the closet.

From there, she unpacked and reposed for the night. Travelling from Hokkaido to Tokyo wasn't too easy. Especially when you were alone.

* * *

><p>Oh yeah. I actually wanted this chapter to be part of the prologue but it just came like that. Why do I always have to argue with my noodles? Uh.<p>

Please review! :)

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	3. Chapter Two

Hello! I've actually just posted the previous chapter a half-day ago but I couldn't resist this. So guys, here it is! Chapter two!

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Wind was blowing hard against two figures wearing white that shone like bare light as they raced through the thick clump of trees that cast foreboding darkness against the pale moonlight. Laughter could be heard from both of the vying until it came to an abrupt cut when the one bringing up the rear collided to the one ahead for having halted suddenly. The two figures tumbled down the earthen ground and frenziedly rolled, pressed against each other. The faster of the two managed to stop another collision with a tall, eerie tree and ended up cushioning the other from the hard ground._

_"Idiot," a young woman's voice harshly whispered against the face of the one who cradled her to safety. A pair of pointed ears that stuck out of her long, waist-length mane of silver twitched against the soft gust of wind and sent several of the silver locks obscuring the smirk her companion unmistakably gave her._

_"Stupid," a man's voice echoed and he, the one pressed to the ground, rolled over so that very alike ears twitched and hair veiled the woman's face in return. A long-nailed hand reached up to the strands that obscured the face of the female and flipped them over his shoulder, revealing bright smiles from both of them._

_The female placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away but he instead took them and wrapped them around his neck. Their golden eyes glinted against the patch of moonlight that had managed to seep its way through the foliage of the feet-high trees, yet somehow there was more than anything in the glint that the male's eyes gave off. He leered at her and stroked her cheek with the talon-like nail of his thumb, with which the spot turned beet-red. He chortled and slowly trailed it along the bridge of her nose, to the hollow between her eyes and cheekbones, to the corner of her mouth, the dip of her upper lip, the pout of the lower, then to the hollow between her lips and chin. He sneered._

_She was just watching him all the time he did those, her heart racing to a nervous and anticipating sort of way. Every nerve fiber deep down the skin he touched flared up, and she was sure that by now she was glowing red and heated. She could feel the menace he was trying to imply, the very thing she so loved about this man. He was unpredictable. Yes, she loved him. She was sure she loved him. He sneered at her. She copied him._

_"Pull me in." His tone was cool yet it warmed her all over. Her spine tingled as he dropped the hand he used to touch her face to the joint of the neck and shoulder, tracing a path to her nape, massaging the goose bumps there. Her eyes fell on his and her lashes fluttered tautly. He was just waiting for her to move, yet she couldn't decide._

_Her eyes travelled from his own to his neck with his Adam's apple protruding darkly, then to the slight droop of the neckline of what he was wearing that revealed a bare and brawny chest. She shivered slightly and shook her head ever-so-slightly for him to notice. She turned back to his golden orbs. "Do me a favor, will you?" she muttered._

_"Yes?" he said, leaning in, that his nose was close to being a hair's girth from hers. _

_"Do push yourself in, will you?" she replied against his own warm breath. _

_He laughed a laugh that rang in her ears and rubbed his thumb against her nape so slowly. Without another word, he leaned in, the arms wrapped around his neck preventing any lock of his hair come astray._

_She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent._

Anikka woke up with a start and clutched her face which she knew was as deep red and heated as the female's in her dream. Her chest suddenly had a stitch and she instinctively grappled at it, her breath coming in sharp rasps as though she had just run a mile non-stop. Her hair fell back to her face, obscuring it from the sight. Behind the mass of loose curls, a tear found its way to her now pale cheek, and another went along the bridge of her nose to her equally pale and aquiver lips. She sobbed at the memory. _Why does it have to be coming back?_ This was the first time in many years that she dreamt that dream. Anikka did not even remember the last time she did.

Head still groggy and spinning, she brushed her hair from her face to see the sun's rays just peeking through the space between the blue curtains hung by her window. Deciding to start the day ahead, she gingerly scrambled to her feet and wiped the tears from her face. She shakily walked to the window, swept the curtains out of her way, and slid open the window to reveal the subtle sunshine and the soft breeze. She breathed in the scent of spring and closed her eyes. Upon opening them, she looked around her yard and her gaze landed on the rose bush that was undeniably most marveling of all the plants. Yet it was still a _rose_ bush. She had long sworn to despise the very plant.

With her thoughts drifting from the red blooms, her brown orbs etched a path through the wind to the direction of the Minamino residence which was to the right of hers. There were many other houses surrounding, yet it was — now that she thought of it — overwhelming for the mother and son to be the solitary family who bothered to surprise her. She felt — yet _again_ — guilty for having been _too_ haughty. Not that she disliked having people around, but because she just did not want to be attached to anyone. She had gone through a lot regarding loved ones already and she did not want to have the list growing longer and longer.

Anikka Mizokuchi had been an introverted person ever since she learned to think and feel. She evaded almost everyone who came close to her except for her parents, whom she loved the most and trusted the most. Her father had been a man of great reason, the person who taught her many things about the necessity of learning how to defend oneself, for, as he had constantly told her, the world is far too dangerous and having her as their sole child and a female at that, gave him the privilege (he had emphasized she was never a responsibility) to teach and train her his favorite martial arts so that she would be ready for everything she would encounter as she grew up.

Her mother had been exceptionally a best mother and the greatest one could get. She was a teacher to her as her father was, and a confidant of all the things that bothered her. From her steps to puberty to crushes and to school projects and assignments, she had always been there. Anikka's mother had never shouted at her when she accidentally burnt the rice she was assigned to cook. She never laid a single hand on her when she did something stupid such as applying bleach to her father's black slacks because she thought it was the right way to clean the paint off of it.

Her parents were a perfect couple and tandem in raising her but they were not able to perfectly stop her from being secretive and withdrawn to other people. It was just by the time that they ended in a shipwreck when she was seven that she managed to regret her choices of not befriending anyone. It was the very time when she realized the core meaning of what her father had told her, that she would always have to run to someone else's arms when things get too heavy. It was that day that she regretted everything. But why had it felt like being alone suited her so?

She knew somewhere in the many things that had happened to her, there was a certain truth that she herself had denied. And could never tell anyone. It was the single reason of her being like this. It was why she never trusted anyone. It was why she managed to live alone without the help of anyone. And how she arrived in this place.

Anikka sighed a heavy sigh as she snapped out of her trance. Then, all of a sudden, a certain flash of red from the window she had not realized she was looking at moments ago made her look hurriedly away. Still, there was that itch for her to look back at him. From the corners of her eyes, she directed her gaze at him and caught Shuichi Minamino looking back at her.

Pretending to have just glanced over his direction, she tried her best to look surprised. He meekly waved his hand and gave a curt nod. She just tilted her head and shrugged. He pointed over his shoulder and she raised an eyebrow at this. He just chuckled and disappeared to his room.

* * *

><p>AN: I would really appreciate a review. Hehe. I'm so obsessed with reviews, you see. It makes me feel oh-so inspired. And a word from you makes my day!

Please leave one, will you? Haha. :D

(^_^)v

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	4. Chapter Three

Magandang araw po! (Good day.) Seeing the first review of this story made me so happy! Thanks to KuramaEnzanBlues ! So here's a chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose <strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER THREE**

Kurama had just finished breakfast when his mother came rushing to him excitedly.

"Shuichi," she said, eyes glowing, "Mizokuchi-san has just come over for a visit."

The addressed placed his hands in his jeans' pockets and looked at Shiori. She had been so animated ever since they learned they would be having a new neighbor, but seemed more elated by the fact that it was a female, of the same age as he, and would be attending the rest of her high school at Meiou. Kurama had never seen her so overjoyed just because of another addition to the neighborhood. _Women_.

"I am so sorry, Mom, but why are you so excited about her?"

Shiori just smiled at him and said, "I'm just so glad to have someone residing in that abandoned house." She shoved him out the dining room and said, "You've been _too_ engrossed with the roses you've planted in that yard that you kept checking on them as often as possible. I thought you were going insane about the roses dying, son. I was just happy that finally someone would take care of them for you."

He stopped on his tracks. "But she said she doesn't like roses, Mom," he told her matter-of-factly.

"Did she?" Shiori asked. Her mouth gathered to the side of her face, thinking. "That's the least of your worries, really."

Kurama looked at her questioningly. Shiori had never been this way before. She was so _weird_.

"Now, come on, son. Go have a talk with her."

Kurama was again pushed past the open door of the dining room and nudged to go on. "She's in the sitting room."

He nodded dismissively and started toward the indicated portion of the house. "Mizokuchi-san?"

"Here," was the curtest of all curt responses he had ever heard. Shifting his disgruntled expression to a neutral one, certainly not to give her the wrong impression, he slid open the door to find her seated by the table, her mass of loose curls hanging loose about her shoulders. She looked up and oak brown peered into emerald green. He seated himself from across her and a silence stretched between them, she, staring at almost everywhere and careful not to avert her eyes a hair's breadth near his outline, and he, twiddling his fingers for a lack of anything else to do.

"So," she finally whispered. Kurama looked at her and found out that she had her eyes on the table.

Kurama cleared his throat and whispered back, "So?"

The brunette finally stared at him and appeared to be fighting the urge to roll her brown orbs at him. "Your mother talked to me."

There was that sudden feeling of foreboding that went across Kurama's body when she said this. He had the funniest feeling of what his mother must have told Anikka.

When he didn't answer, she continued, "It seems to me that that rose bush is very dear to you." Her face contorted with what was undeniably loathing at the mention of the word _rose_. He was full aware that she didn't adore roses as much as he did, really. It made his stomach do a morbid somersault. For what reason, however, he did not know.

"It is."

Anikka sighed and closed her eyes, long eyelashes falling elegantly. When she opened them, they were glassy. "You very well know that I do not like roses, right?" she asked.

He nodded. Kurama had always loved plants and roses had been his prime companion ever since — in the battlefield of thievery when he was still the infamous fox demon of Makai who committed murder, treachery, and even abandonment for the pleasure that shimmering and glittering objects had provided him. He had been the soulless monster who killed when mandatory, betrayed for power, lied for safety. He had been Youko Kurama who traversed every single inch of Makai for more than a thousand years, had put a toe out of line for many circumstances and had not felt even a single singe of guilt for everything. He was the cold and unfeeling and he now regretted all of those wrongdoings.

One of those sins was the very reason why roses had been so dear to him. No, it was not because he used it in fighting, but because he had done bad to someone and roses played a great part to that.

"As much as I would want that bush to be cut down, upsetting an _acquaintance_ is a major ignorance of the social ethics."

The sly fox went back to reality and avoided her gaze for a moment. "Meaning?"

"I would not have it uprooted." Anikka's throat contacted as though speaking this sentence required every ounce of effort she had. He was so relieved that he almost bowed his head for that instance when it instead shot straight to get a good look at her as she spoke these words: "I will not take care of them, though."

"But why?" he asked, his voice unusually higher.

"You honestly don't know?" she asked, perturbed. He just stared at her. "I DESPISE ROSES." It was almost a bellow.

Kurama's head spun. Only one person he knew hated roses that much. And that person was related to the reason why he felt the other way around about the plant.

"I know you do," he said coolly despite the fact that his insides were in a raucous protest. "But why should you despise roses like that?"

Anikka rolled her eyes at him now. "I do not want to tell you."

"Not even a clue?"

"Nope."

"Allergy?"

"Ridiculous."

"Valentines Day Hater?"

"Idiot." She cringed, as though pained.

"Is it because of a boy?"

He must have hit the red button for Anikka glowered at him and hastily stood up. "I'm going now."

"Wait a minute," Kurama said, blocking her from the door.

"What, Minamino?" That was surprising.

"Anikka-chan, will you just _please_ let me have a good word with you?" he asked tentatively, almost begging. "Please calm down."

She took her seat again and waited for him to come over. He took his previous position.

"Be fast and straightforward."

"Anikka-chan, I've made it a… vow not to let roses die," Kurama said nervously. "Roses keep me from doing stupid things."

She quirked an eyebrow. He must be being over-melodramatic.

"I know it's stupid, but I've always loved plants. Not very manly, but true. They're my strength and weakness."

"So what you're trying to imply is that you will take care of it on my behalf." It was no question.

"More likely so."

"Are you fully aware that you're irritating, huh?" She was actually turning red, and a twitch of one vein in her temple made him gulp hard.

"I don't know."

Anikka snorted. "If it weren't for your Mom being so nice and all, I would be the one pulling that damn thorny clump from my soil!" She was really red by now. "I have one thing in mind, Minamino. I don't like you. It'll be hard for you, you know that?"

Kurama was speechless.

"I hate it that you love roses. I hate it that you are Shiori-san's son. I hate it that you'll be my schoolmate. I hate it that you'll be gardening in my own garden when all I ever wanted was to be alone and be at peace!" She was gritting her teeth.

Kurama had a change of mind. "Then I wouldn't bother, Anikka-chan."

"Don't bother adding '-chan' to my name, will you? It's stupid." It was an understatement, he reckoned.

"Well then, Anikka — "

"I am not through yet!" She was talking in a moderate volume, but why did Kurama feel like it was so much as thunder? "As I have said, I appreciate your Mom being kind and all and what she's told me about was enough for me to agree."

Kurama opened his mouth to say something, but she held a shaking hand to dismiss his idea.

"First, I'd like you to know that I am not in good terms with you. Second, I don't want you around my house so often."

"I can do it twice a week."

"Stupid. Roses are sensitive, aren't they?" And here he thought she hated roses.

He knew perfectly well that his plants wouldn't die fast because he could control them, couldn't he? Yet the flow was better now. And she did not know about his abilities. So better let it ride. "But how?" he asked in mock confusion.

Anikka's color was returning normal and he breathed a sigh of relief. "But I do guess twice is enough. Whatever."

"I guess it's settled then, isn't it?"

She looked daggers at him then stood up. He followed her to the door and out into the garden, jogging to keep up with her.

"Tell Shiori-san I'll see her around."

"How about me?" he cautiously joked.

"Nothing about you, fire crotch." And she went away, nose in the air, and him, Kurama, turning as crimson as his hair.

_Fire crotch?_, he thought. _How on earth?_

* * *

><p>Ha ha. Fire crotch. Ha. (Stupid, I know.) I wish you all enjoyed!<p>

Do me a favor, please? Leave a review! Thank you! Salamat!

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	5. Chapter Four

I'm not so much in a cheery mood today and I would really like to thank KuramaEnzanBlues and DBT the awesome for having caused otherwise! (I'm so exhausted from CAT summer training and had a petty quarrel with my best friend. Do I really need to say this? Ha ha. By checking here in , my day was turned upside down.)

So here is another chapter, my dears! Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

The night of the conversation with the fire crotch, Anikka did not fall asleep easily. The look he had given her while reasoning out his extreme care for the roses gave her the slightest incredulity about his true intentions. For a man to be so affected by flower talk, Shuichi Minamino was one of a kind. There was indeed a hint of secrecy in his tone, a hint that even he himself was not sure whether that was the reason or not behind the intriguing bush. What was really in that prickly bush that kept him from being irritated with her elusive manner? Not many could stand her arrogance and candor. But Shuichi Minamino who had just known her was able to stomach the cold shoulder and he had not even complained at all. How did he manage to tolerate her being like that?

She was quite sure that he was trying his best to stay nice as much as possible for the sake of the rose. This was Anikka's conclusion before she fell into sleep.

Then in her dreams there was a flash of golden orbs and rose petals soaring high up in the air.

Next day, bored out of her wits, Anikka wore a pair of jogging pants and a sleeveless shirt and grabbed her arnis sticks to do some workout. Making up her mind to do it in the backyard, she trotted out and bathed in the rays of the sun. Breathing in and out, she spread her legs in alignment with the width of her shoulders, stretched her arms and spun the sticks for warm-up. When she was set, she did her stance, pretending to have an invisible enemy. Muscles springing, sweat dropping, and breath rasping, she stayed doing this, striking and blocking until a certain familiar voice echoed from across the front yard.

Wheezing slightly, she made her way to gate. "Who's there?"

"Me, Anikka."

_Uh. Minamino_. "What for?" she asked, bored.

"The shrub." _Oh yes. The roses he is so in love with needed his hugs and kisses._

Anikka opened the gate to reveal a beaming and flushed Shuichi who was propped with a pair of pruning shears, a small shovel, rubber boots, rubber gloves, and a plastic bag. "Idiot." She rolled her eyes and beckoned him to come inside. "I'll be by the cherry blossom trees. Once you're through, humor me," she told him as she closed the gate. He eyed her sticks and she shot him a glare. "Well?"

"Oh, all right," he said, trotting away from her toward the mulberry where the _lovely_ bush grew. He looked at her over his shoulder to which she cocked her head to one side and the brunette then proceeded to where she relocated for her morning exercise. She did not want the redhead seeing more of her.

^o^

Kurama did not have a peaceful night of sleep. The discussion with Anikka was disturbing. As far as he knew and was sure that everyone else did, most women love roses, the flowers that speak for love. He had never seen a female loathe such beauty… except for…. No. That was not possible. Perhaps it was simply because she was hurt before just like many women who turned to be cold and unfeeling due to being abandoned after being used. Perhaps it had something to do with her being an orphan at such a young age, as his mother told him. Perhaps she got pricked by a rose's thorn before. Or perhaps it was just inborn distaste.

Tossing on his bed, he closed his eyes and tried to let the newcomer's words from earlier that day fade away. _I DESPISE ROSES_. He couldn't think straight. Her eyes glowed _golden_. She kept those _sticks_. She was too wary of things. She wouldn't tell what the reason for such abhorrence was. She hated him just because he loved roses.

It was after a considerable amount of time did Mr. Sandman finally come for him.

When he awoke, he quickly ate breakfast and showered, taking some gardening props with him as he walked under the happy rays of the sun to Anikka's house.

"Anikka!" he called and knocked at the gate.

It took less than a minute before she asked irritably, "Who's there?" He was sure she was just behind the gate herself.

"Me, Anikka."

There was a sound he would not mistaken for anything else but a snort that was so quiet. "What for?" she was apathetic.

"The shrub."

There was a moment's pause before the sound of her unlocking the barricade between them reached his sensitive ears and a slightly sweaty Anikka with her arms that held her rattan sticks bare met his emerald eyes and smiling face. He was momentarily taken aback with how she looked, so suddenly divine and powerful as she stood there, glaring at him. It was just by then that he properly saw the strength she visibly possessed and had to shrug examining her curvaceous torso when she made that remark.

"Idiot."

She motioned him to come in while his head spun. There was something in the way she pronounced the word.

He concluded that she didn't notice his moment's reverie when she nonchalantly said, "I'll be by the cherry blossom trees. Once you're through, humor me." He diverted his gaze to her sticks, still dazed. "Well?"

Kurama made sure he went unnoticed. "Oh, all right." And he went away, glancing at her direction over his shoulder. She cocked her head and headed off.

He crouched by the bush and started pruning, placing the cut pieces in the plastic bag he had with him. Stupid he was, he knew, for he could just control the thorny branches with his power yet did otherwise as precaution. He shoveled and dug the earth loose patiently.

Wiping off the first bead of sweat that cropped up in his forehead, he looked around, hoping to see a glimpse of Anikka lurking around, watching him. But he just heard her diaphragmatic yells of "Ya!", obviously in the heat of her workout. Then suddenly, a flash of fleeting white light blinded him as she made another shout. Then another. And another. Just what was that? Then there was nothing again, as the sound of a _thump_ reached his ears, telling him that she might have dropped the stick.

He wanted to know what that was. What those flashes were. But then, she would be as well intrigued why he had seen such thing and might even laugh at his face for being weird, seeing things that aren't of the ordinary. What should he do?

Absentmindedly clenching his fist a light bulb clicked. In fear that it might be too late and that this shrub might die without the needed supplement of his demonic energy, he stared at the bush and sighed throatily. Perhaps it would be best for him to just use his power for the shrub to be healthy as usual.

Summoning less amounts of his energy, he touched with his bare fingers the lowest part of the branch that stuck up from the earth and passed it on so that the plant glowed fleetingly green.

"Minamino." He froze.

^o^

Anikka breathed hoarsely as she stared wide-eyed at the surroundings. Everything was so fast and she didn't even notice the white flashes of light that came out from the end of her sticks. Shuichi might have seen everything! She smacked her face with an open hand, sending one of her sticks flying and falling with a loud sound to the ground. No, he couldn't have. He must not know anything. Yet again, this was the first time it happened. Why was that?

She shook her head, picked up the fallen stick, and tugged at her ponytail so that her brown hair fell to her damp shoulders. She was aware that her locks were wet with sweat that came from the pores of her scalp and decided it best that they be free of the tight band. She looked up at the sky and was greeted by the sun. She blinked.

She headed to take a look at Shuichi and chanced upon him with his hand poised near the roots of the plant, his eyes closed and face screwed up in concentration.

She swore she had seen the plant give off a green radiance.

She was suddenly oblivious to the fact that she had just been worried about the mysterious flashes from her sticks. "Minamino," she called, walking closer. He stiffened.

"Anikka," he muttered, suddenly smiling as he stood up. "What can I do for you?"

Anikka rolled her eyes at his façade. "Just what was that?" she asked back, craning her neck to see better of the shrub. It was expertly cut so that the red flowers radiated amongst the leaves.

"What?" His eyebrows knitted. _Ha_.

"The plant glowed green." She was so sure.

Shuichi stifled a laugh. "What gave you that idea?"

She grunted. "My eyes."

"Oh, yeah?"

"What?" she spat.

He looked up at the sky so that his eyes glowed against the sun. He looked down hurriedly and blinked at her. "You're glowing brown!"

Anikka stared at him, dumbstruck. No, he wouldn't get out of this fast. "Ha, ha. Whatever has given you that idea?"

A grin crossed his face and then a chuckle arose from his throat. With his forefinger he tapped at his temple. Anikka choked back her mock.

"Oh, shut up, Minamino." She smirked. "Don't fool me."

He combed his bangs with his fingers and turned to the bush. Anikka smirked more menacingly. He was thinking. "Did you know," he suddenly said, "that you aren't being normal with how you're talking right now?" He was still looking at the rose shrub.

"What?" This seemed to be the word for the hour.

Shuichi looked back at her. "You're being… abnormal."

Anikka laughed heartily. If only he knew. "Oh, yeah. I'm being abnormal and crazy and all." It was not funny at all.

She didn't notice him picking up his things for she was so close to tears from all her jeering. "I must go."

"Okay." Anikka raised an eyebrow, swiftly straightening up. "Just don't be walking around and telling people that they're crazy since you are."

Shuichi breathed calmly and shrugged. "At least I do not mistaken radiance with the trick of light."

The cackle that had been in Anikka's face disappeared to the last drop. "Oh, really?" she said through gritted teeth. "I don't even remember finding you amusing or any of the sort." She frowned. "Go away." And she was the first to leave him standing.

^o^

Kurama breathed a sigh of relief as he followed with his orbs the retreating figure of Anikka, her mass of loose curls bouncing as she hurriedly and angrily marched off to the back door of the house. She had almost caught him and discovered his hocus-pocus, if not for his quick thinking. He was under the impression that it would be best to piss her off a bit so that he may walk away safely.

Shrugging and grinning, he leisurely walked out of the property of Anikka Mizokuchi.

* * *

><p>AN: So there. I don't have anything to say, actually. Only that I'm so happy that someone out there's waiting for me to post a chapter and that he/she is glad about it! Thank you so much! Maraming-maraming salamat po! :) Smiles.

However, I would like to say that I wouldn't probably be able to update until next week since I'll be too busy with summer activities. (Heck. I'm a senior in high school! How thick can I get? I'm just so glad about it.) But I do promise that by the time that I do, I would post two to three chapters! :) (^_^)v

See you around!

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	6. Chapter Five

Hey! So, okay. My last update was what, one week ago? And come to think of it. I'm on a ship right now, going to a summer seminar. Haha. Good thing I've written this chapter and the coming ones the time I came home from all the summer activities I was having and I'm just so glad that despite my current condition on this ship I'm still able to give you this fresh chapter! I'm so happy. Hope you'll enjoy!

To my reviewers: KuramaEnzanBlues, Untill Death Do Us Part, England23, and to my friend DBT the Awesome, thank you very much for tuning in!

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER FIVE**

That was so stupid of her. Anikka was outwitted by the redhead and she was simply irked, if not infuriated. Oh, how she wished she had just beaten him with her sticks! He had a point, she was aware of that. And if it were indeed because of him that the plant glowed green, he might not have been able to stare at her straight in the eye. He couldn't possibly be lying. Yet there was that nagging feeling somewhere in her subconscious that it was surely not because of the trick of light. And she was certain that she was not a fool or a psycho. She was definitely not crazy.

Anikka was born with a sixth sense. She could see the aura anything or anyone gave off, but only when they use their energy. She had been stronger than many ordinary kids and her tolerance of pain was high. She could even heal. It was still clear as though it was just yesterday when her father deeply cut his palm with a kitchen knife while they were washing dishes. She cried at the sight of blood and tugged at the wounded hand. The wound just closed without ado and even with the absence of any scar, her father ogling at her as though petrified. He told her that she had given off a strange white radiance as she tried to touch the wound. She flinched at his precaution to never let anyone know, not even her mother.

It was when she was around six that she slipped badly on their stone-flooded yard and skinned her knees so that they bled furiously. In fear that her mother would be so upset upon the bleeding skin she had taken care for so long, she hid behind the bushes and sobbed quietly, willing the wounds to stop from pouring out the red, rust-smelling liquid. She was so panicky that she foolishly glared at them and felt a strange, tickling sensation, as the wound so slowly closed. She ended up being reprimanded at the sight of her bloody skirt. She just told her mother that she spilled a mixture of ketchup, tomato and some pounded rusty nails she was supposed to use for a school play. Her mother made her wash the garment, though.

Anikka was never a common girl. The dream she dreamt had once been in her sleep too. And it was in her solitude that she finally remembered why and how, She could now tell why she adored her rattan sticks and her special abilities. That was why she was so convinced that Shuichi wasn't ordinary as her. There was absolutely something in him.

She made her way to the bathroom to have a nice, warm shower.

^o^

There was definitely something wrong about Anikka, Kurama could tell. Not many would be able to see that afterglow that the shrub had given off after he passed on some of his energy to it. And Anikka had seen _that_. How could she?

One more thing was that she hated roses. He kept thinking of that fact. Only one person would be so upset when it came to the flowers. And the same person would choose those sticks as weapons and was able send white beams out of them. Why did it all fit? Why?

The night air blew against Kurama's face, sending his thoughts away from their course. He rested his head on the window frame and stared at her closed one that was of her room, glimpsing her dark silhouette against the source of light in her room. She was about to open her window as well, he knew, and decided against the reflex of closing his and instead fixed his orbs as they were.

Anikka's hair momentarily concealed her face and when she brushed them away, her chocolate brown eyes caught his emerald ones, so that she was frozen, her face flushed against the cold breeze.

Kurama set her to her frequent eyebrow raising once again when he waved. She leant on the window frame as well and diverted her gaze to the sky. He copied her, noticing for the first time that it was a full moon. He shivered slightly, unexpectedly reminded of a memory from long, long ago. A dear whose head was rested on his shoulder as they gazed at the bright moon. His eyes fluttered to Anikka's direction whose eyes were glassy against the moonlight and looked like brimming with tears. Why was that?

Transfixed and deep in thoughts, he subconsciously noticed the hand that reached to her face, the fingers running along her eyelids. Kurama observed her and followed the breath that floated through the air. There was a very feeble sign of a wrinkling of her nose, as though sniffing. She was still unaware that he watched her closely.

He had a kind expression on his face and shook his head so slightly. It suddenly became dark, and he turned to the moon that was now behind the clouds. Next thing he saw was the vague billowing of Anikka's blue curtains as she disappeared inside her room.

"Sentimental now, are we?" a cold voice from his room said, breaking the stillness and willing him to turn around to see the black-cloaked Hiei sitting on his bed.

Kurama smiled perfunctorily and moved to close the window.

"Don't," said Hiei, his red eyes boring into him. When Kurama shot him a questioning look, he continued, "I'll be exiting through that. Then you may have the privilege to close it."

The redhead snickered as he headed to the chair by his desk. "Funny for you to say that when you came in without using the window and through goodness knew what." He sat himself and placed one leg over the other, his hands on his knees. "What brings you here, anyway?"

"Boredom." The short demon rolled his eyes for no particular reason.

"Oh, come on, Hiei. I know you like the back of my hand," said Kurama, his eyes fixed at him.

Hiei stood up from the bed and walked to the window. "Urameshi contacted me."

Silence.

"He's having a stupid party at his house by Saturday and he wants us to come."

"Why?"

"Birthday." He rolled his eyes and snorted.

Kurama just nodded. "We'll come, then."

Hiei glowered at him. "You're off your rocker, Kurama."

The addressed just chortled. "I'm coming, though."

The fire apparition groaned derisively. "I'll give him Toguro's head as present, I think." He moved to climb out.

"Just come, will you? He's a friend, anyway, and a great one at that."

"I never had a friend." And he vanished from his sight, Kurama's curtains wafting. The redhead stood and poked his head out, looking at Anikka's window. The lights were out. He sighed and slid the window close.

^o^

_"Kurama!" she yelled, jogging after him as he walked hurriedly through the woods that led to the stream. When she was alongside him, she asked, ears twitching, "Where are we going?"_

_He looked at her with his golden eyes and smirked. "Nowhere special." He continued his walk._

_The young woman frowned and placed her hands behind her, now toddling leisurely a foot behind him. She looked around and deeply inhaled the dark forest's essence."I do not get you, Kurama," she muttered, eyes closed._

_Kurama halted in his tracks so that her nose collided with his bare shoulder. He about-faced and raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"_

_She flushed and touched her nose, busying herself with massaging it, lost for words. "You're just like that."_

_"I do not understand you, too; did you know that, Meisho?"_

_Meisho blushed even more. She looked away. Kurama turned around and started to walk again. "Where are we going, really?" she asked again, trotting toward him, the skirt of her robe whipping behind her._

_"You'll find out. Just be quiet, will you?"_

_"Oh, all right."_

_And they walked in silence. It was about five minutes later when the thick clump of trees cleared, revealing a quiet stream, the moonlight reflected by the cascading waters. Kurama headed to the bank and sat on the grass. Meisho followed and sat herself a foot away. The night breeze blew gently against their faces, sending their long silver locks swaying. There was another moment's silence before Kurama spoke, his voice a little bit croaky._

_"I've always wanted to bring you here."_

_Meisho's neck turned sharply at her that a bone creaked, making Kurama smile fleetingly. "Huh?"_

_"I do not like repeating myself."_

_The female pulled a face and sighed dismissively. "All right."_

_He cackled. "I do not like your being passive, Meisho." She just looked down. "Why are you like that?"_

_Meisho poked her toe into the water. "You're too assertive. That's why." She glanced at him. "I feel so lowly and subordinate."_

_The male kitsune placed a hand on her head and scratched her ear. It twitched, making her blush. He moved closer to her and wrapped his hand about her shoulder, then pulled her gently. She hesitated."I'm not eating you, Your Majesty." She succumbed and he was able to make her head rest on his shoulder. "You're heated," he commented and laughed._

_She closed her eyes and said snidely, "You're diverting again."_

_His chest rose and fell. "You're afraid to cause an argument. That's why you're acting like that. Just doing everything I ask, acquiescing to my foolishness, staying quiet when in fact you need to tell me something. You stoop down to my level so that I won't be angry, Meisho. You don't speak your mind when I do it in heaps." He shook her. She exhaled, chilling the skin of his neck where the air blew. "You're not like this when I first met you."_

_Meisho sat up straight, freeing herself from his arms. "You know, you're right. I do not want you to be pissed off or disappointed. I do not want you to think I'm so stubborn and be fed up of me. I do not want you to leave," she whispered, looking at their vague reflections in the water. "I do not want to lose you."_

_"What made you think I'll leave?" he asked coldly._

_"Your thievery and my royalty."_

_Kurama wrinkled his nose and scowled. "I do not care."_

_"No!" she uttered, eyes glassy. She bowed her head. "No, I mean… all right."_

_"There's that again! I hate it when you do that!"_

_"What do you want me to do? Tell you that I feel hopeless because of this state we're in? Cry and curse my being a princess and your being a thief? Ask my father to clear your name on my behalf? What, Kurama, _what_?"_

_He didn't answer. His gaze fell on the trees opposite the part of the bank where they sat. Somewhere in his mind, he wished she were not a princess, and he were not a thief. Or that she was a thief herself. Or that she was a prince himself. But hell, they were as they were. He chose this path, while she was born into it. He shouldn't have bothered befriending her at the first place. He shouldn't have had._

_"You're so stupid, Meisho."_

_A hand flew in the air and another caught the wrist. Kurama glared at her and scoffed at her tear-stained face. She was crying for the first time. And it was in front of _him_._

_"Stop crying, will you?" She sobbed instead, eyes transfixed at him, so that they were piercing. "Stop it, Meisho. Stop it."_

_She swung her wrist out of his grip and hastily stood up. Kurama jumped to his feet and strode to her retreating figure. He grabbed her hand and spun her around. She tugged and tugged, but his grasp just tightened around her smooth-skinned wrist._

_"Let go!"_

_"I won't, not unless you stop crying." It was supposed to be a request, but floated in the air as a command._

_"I do not understand you!" she desperately cried. "You've been telling me to speak my mind, but you're the one hindering me from doing so! You're blunt, Kurama! I don't get you!" His grip slackened and a pang in the chest made him let go. "I want to cry, but now you're demanding for me to stop! Why are you like that, Kurama? You want me to be me, to be able to say what I need to say but why do you act otherwise?" She pushed him away so that he staggered backwards. "Go away. I do not want to see you ever again!"_

_No, he could not go away. He just could not. He could never do that. "No. I'm not leaving."_

_"Damn it, Kurama!" Meisho fisted her hair with both hands. "Then I'll be the one to leave!" And she turned her back on him, robe swirling._

_It was now or never. The male kitsune grabbed her for the second time and hugged her tightly. "No. Don't, Meisho," he whispered into her ear as she frantically squirmed in his arms._

_"Let go of me, Kurama!" His arms loosened and he pulled away, yet still gripping her arms, almost clawing with his fingernails._

_Kurama could not help it anymore. Meisho was very dear to him. He couldn't possibly lose her. His eyes bored into her willing her to be still. And she did. His hands travelled up her arms to her shoulder, then to her neck. She gasped as he massaged her nape, sending color to her pale face. Then slowly, he drew a path to her cheeks and wiped the tears with his thumbs, his sharp and long nails scratching her heated face a bit. The same thumbs moved to the corner of her eyes, to her brows, and to her upper eyelids, willing the golden orbs to be shut and held her like that, whispering, "I love you, Meisho. So much." He watched her expression that did not change with which he smiled. He tilted her head, brought her forehead to his lips and kissed the smooth and silky skin of her there, trailing light pecks to the bridge of her nose and to the tip of it. He kissed her closed eyes and her cheekbones with increased passion. He traced a path down her chin, then to the hollow between it and the bottom of her lip, breathing in her scent. So slowly, he touched his mouth to the corner of hers and felt her shaking. He smiled against the softness of her, then finally, he locked his lips with hers, moving his mouth upon the rosebud that he had so long wanted to touch. He increased his pliancy, willing her to open up to him. Softness drowned into softness as she responded, her hands grazing his sides._

_Meisho moaned, and Kurama breathed into her a blow of air that gained another moan as he took hold of her arms and placed them around his shoulders so that her fingers twiddled with his hair and his hands descended to her low of her back, pulling her closer, their bodies touching and aquiver. She was almost lifted off her feet as the kissing deepened. He inhaled sharply, not wanting to let go even if it meant he would breathe in this woman in front of him so as to stay alive. Every sinew and nerve of him erupted and he was simply experiencing heaven. Wishing to taste her even more, he tentatively stuck out his tongue, sweeping it between her lips so that she opened even more. He was now determined. Their tongues danced in tune of their chests and she groaned as he sniveled. He hoped to hold her like this forever, never letting go. She was the first to make him feel this way, and no other woman would be able to make the unfeeling bandit Youko Kurama soften. No one but Meisho._

_After what seemed like eternity, an eternity that must have started all over again, they pulled apart, foreheads pressed against each other, their breathing fast._

_"I haven't yet told you I love you, Kurama," Meisho gasped._

_"You just did."_

_"And that you're such an idiot."_

_Kurama kissed her again and pulled out a blood-red rose from his hair. He made the petals touch her still heated skin so that she gasped against his mouth, him taking advantage of it to almost suck her. His chest was in a somersault again and again. They parted and then kissed and kissed. He surely would not want to end this._

^o^

The redhead tossed on his bed, his breathing so much as that of Youko's in his dream.

* * *

><p>(GRINS). Hey. I love this chap. Finally I had done what I want to do. Any clue now?<p>

Of course, please review!

Love lots,

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	7. Chapter Six

I had posted the previous chapter just minutes ago and I wish you would all like this as much as like it. Mabuhay!

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER SIX**

Anikka gasped as she sat bolt upright from her futon. She was sweaty all over, her chest rising and falling rapidly against the garment of her tank top. Eyes that were wide with distress travelled across the dark room and a sob escaped from a shivering mouth. Anikka was crying again.

That dream simply replayed once again. Ever since she moved in, it had the bad habit of disturbing her sleep and wake her up in the middle of the night. Three consecutive nights did it come actually and she was so freaked out why it should be repetitive. She was tired of watching _that_ scene. It was as though it had just been yesterday. So vivid and so real. Like she was indeed in that place and at the right time. Why did it feel so true? Why should it be?

The brunette wiped her tear-stained face with her blanket and walked with jelly-legs toward the window. She slid it open so that the cold breeze chilled her still damp face. She inhaled sharply, trying to clear her nostrils. She failed at that. She gathered her hair to her fist and fanned the back of her neck with her other hand. Her breathing evened and by the moment that the moon shed its light upon her, she had already leant on the window frame. She looked up so that her eyes landed on the underside of the roof.

Then she had an idea. There were some steel bars from the foot of the outside wall of her house working like a ladder so that one can climb to the roof through without much effort. It must have been in there for times of emergency, she reckoned. She smiled at her new discovery. Her chest suddenly bursting with thrill, Anikka grabbed her dressing gown and wore it over her tank top. She hoisted herself up the window frame, stepping gingerly and reached for the bars with her shaking arms. Placing one foot at a time on the bars, taking her time, she avoided looking down despite the fact she knew that the house was not that high that she might break a leg or arm in case that she fell. She grasped the edge of the roof and heaved her trembling body, almost haphazardly sitting herself down. She sighed, so that her breath flew to the air like a cloud.

The moon was so bright tonight, not very much like the first time she looked at it hours ago. Not as luminous as this when she and Shuichi gazed at it. She remembered the sudden feeling that rose up in her chest as she caught sight of it, the feeling that brought tears brimming in her eyes, the feeling that must have triggered the third time for her to have that dream. Yes, now that she came to think of it, that feeling must have indeed been the cause of that nightmare.

Her hands grazed the ridges of the steel roof, which for the first time she realized was cold. Hugging her knees to her chest, she tucked her chin upon them and tilted her head to the brightest orb of all. Tears fell on her face as another stitch pierced through her heart and brain, so that her vision became foggy all of a sudden. It was so unbearable. For the time being, she assured herself.

^o^

Kurama's eyes stung as they explored his dark room. His face was soaked as well as his body as though he had just sprinted a hundred yards. The dream he just had was still lucid in his groggy mind like it was just starting again. It had been so long since he was haunted by that reverie and it irked him so that it needed to disturb him once again. He was so confused. Why was it coming back? Had it something to do with anything recent? Had it anything to do to him now that everything was, well, at the very least, fine? His mind full of cascading queries he was sure that he could not answer a single one of, he shook his head dismissively. Chest abruptly throbbing, he decided to take in some fresh air.

The first thing that his eyes sought as the wind touched his face was the window of Anikka's room. Surprised, he found it open, the blue curtains of which were fanned by the soft gust of wind. As much as his green orbs would allow, he tried to peer into the room, checking if she was fast asleep on her futon, yet failed. Like his eyes were built for X-raying. Then suddenly, as he looked up at the moon, he found the solitary figure sitting on the roof that blocked at least an eighth of the orb. The moonlight was against her, so that Kurama would not be able to make her features out. But he knew at the back of his mind that those were the brown curls hanging loose about her face, her strong arms that were wrapped around her legs. He knew that it was Anikka who was up there. There was no doubt about that. Nevertheless, what was she doing up there? And how did she?

Kurama's eyes traced a path as he looked for something to support him so that he too could climb up without using any demon skill. Luckily, there were steel bars built along the outside wall of the house. His eyes flicked toward her direction. Her house had the same bars. _Right_. And he himself effortlessly reached for them and climbed up, finally sitting himself against the ridged roof. Eyes travelling to her direction, he later found out that the roof of her house was just blocked by the mulberry tree from theirs, so that he could actually make his way across it. He smiled.

Anikka suddenly looked up, her face now illuminated by the moonlight positively shining with tears. She had turned to his direction, and for a fleeting moment, their eyes locked, so that he could see the mixture of sadness, of confusion, and of agony that she held inside. She hastily made a move to wipe her face dry and looked away. His chest pained.

Knowing that it must be stupid for her to hear without any effort of raising his voice, he said croakily, "Lovely moon, isn't it?"

No answer. The distant honking of late-night vehicles and the gust of wind were the only sounds heard. It might be true that his voice was not loud enough.

Kurama sighed and just stared at her. "Mind if I join you there?" he asked, voice still normally soft.

She shifted her head but did not look at him at all. He took it as a yes.

Standing, he pretended (since he could just jump off and land easily) to gingerly make his way to the mulberry tree and stepped on one of the branches, his hand still poised atop the roof as support. Then with his loyal agility, he shifted his position and now he was clinging to the clump of green leaves and branches. Swiftly crossing to the side that touched the roof of the brunette's house, he grasped the edge and easily hoisted himself to find Anikka's wide-opened brown eyes looking at him.

"Idiot as always." She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

Kurama took a seat a foot away from her and crossed his legs coolly. "I am not."

Anikka snorted, turning away.

"What brought you climbing up to your roof?" he casually asked.

Another snort. "Same question as for you."

"Bad dream."

She sighed, as though experiencing a silent loss. "Same."

"Oh?"

No answer. Kurama never liked it whenever she got quiet. Rolling eyes or raising eyebrows were what it suggested.

"You're sleeping on a futon, right?" he continued, his mind being rummaged for something sensible to say. "It must have been because of that. Why don't you try buying a bed instead?"

She glared at him. "That's the stupidest suggestion I've ever heard. Talking for the sake of talking. Idiot."

Kurama shook his head as he bit back a laugh. He knew it was only for the sake of talking, but he was at least convinced that her nightmares must be because of the futon. He would push it, though. "You know, discomfort in sleeping can really cause bad dreams."

"And here I thought you are actually sleeping on a comfortable bed."

Oh, that was true. "Not all the time can a comfy bed induce a blissful sleep."

Anikka raised her eyebrow at him so that he smiled. "Why are you smiling there?" she asked, annoyed. "So stupid of you, do you know that? I don't find anything funny at all."

"No, nothing's funny, Anikka," he said, trying his best to sound convincing. "I just find it amusing that you can raise either of your eyebrows. I can't."

She laughed at him, tears pooling to the corners of her eyes as she guffawed, the sound echoing throughout the neighborhood, disturbing the stillness of the night. "Oh, Minamino," she managed to say between her hysterical laughs, "of all persons, why are you weirdest? Stupid comments and stupid suggestions, you're a package, do you know that?"

Kurama just stared at her. That hurt slightly.

Anikka bit her lip to stop and puffed a smoke of breath. Now he could see the faint traces of the tears she was shedding moments ago. "Why are you so annoying, Minamino?"

He was surprised with that question that was so out of the trail of the conversation. "Because I actually tell you the truths."

"Just what are those truths, Minamino?"

"Everything," he replied matter-of-factly.

Anikka was remarkably annoyed. "I do not like you, Minamino."

"I find you amusing, Anikka."

She looked at him quizzically. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The sentence itself gives its meaning. You're smart. I know you know that."

The brunette shrugged and hugged her knees tighter, her face divinely bright against the moonlight. Kurama peered at her and came up with the conclusion that she was utterly beautiful. He liked the way that her eyes gave attitude to her face, the way that her cheekbones and well-defined nose emphasized that attitude. And those lips were sculpted in such a way that brought balance to her tough features. She was a sheer goddess, he was aware of that.

Then his eyes travelled to her arms, to the arms that were built to fighting with those sticks. Somewhere in his mind, he knew they were no ordinary arms, that they were arms that served as the passageway of the energy that caused those sticks to give off the flashes of white light. White light that could destroy. But why did he have the funniest feeling in the pit of belly? That she was not a stranger, that was.

^o^

Anikka was fully aware that Shuichi was looking at her all the time. She had never encountered a member of the man withstanding her vulgar evading. All this time she was trying to get rid of him and avoided him as much as possible without depriving him of his rights of the rose bush. She had done her best not to soften and look sullen and sulky but he was not easily put out. It was more like she would just tire herself out of all her efforts.

Shuichi Minamino was no stranger, she could feel that. The strange green light the plant gave off attested to that. Somewhere in her memory she could picture the same reaction a plant released when someone from the past touched it. Like it was actually breathing in a certain strength and life. Like it was accepting a supplement.

And this redhead had been the one behind it. Perhaps he did not worry much about the frequency of visiting the plant — that it was just twice a week —because of the fact that he could keep it alive just by doing so. Anikka shivered at the thought. It was too familiar.

"Say," he suddenly said, making her look up. He was smiling. "Why don't you come with Mom and I tomorrow? We'll be buying school stuff. School's starting next week. We can even buy your bed."

She considered this for a moment. "Why are you asking me to come with you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Convenience," he replied simply. "Besides, we'll most likely be classmates."

"I just hope we would not. Imagine having to share the same room with you for my last year in high school. That'll be no fun."

Shuichi just smiled at her. "There can be miracles, I daresay."

Anikka laughed mockingly. No, he was making her laugh again. And she did not like the reason. It was so pointless. "Miracles never happen."

He shrugged. "So, will you join us?"

"As long as you promise not to be annoying and that Shiori-san would be between us, I will."

"I swear."

"Good." Then silence. Anikka stared at the city's central. The windows of buildings were alight as usual, as though stars dispersed in mid-air. It was getting late. "I'm going now. So unless you would want not to wake up late, you can stay up but I must say I do not want a man sitting on my roof like a cat." She stood up and took a step away from him.

Shuichi scrambled to his feet as well and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned at him. "Nice roof, by the way. Let's do this some other time maybe on my roof," he told her appreciatively. He looked somewhere over her head. "Good morning."

And he went away without another word.

Yes, it was already a good quarter of an hour past twelve and it was indeed morning. Why did she somehow feel excited when he said he was looking forward to another conversation on top of his roof? She watched him climb swiftly to the branches of the mulberry tree and landed safely on his roof. From there he looked over his shoulder and smiled again before disappearing through the window of his room. She blushed crimson.

* * *

><p>Enjoyed it?<p>

Reviews, please! :)

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	8. Chapter Seven

Hey there, I'm back in a flash! I'm actually boarding a ship once more and I must say I am so tired from all the travelling. And too bad for me too. I've lost a phone. It's dead! :((( Anyway, here's a chapter I'm really excited to post. Actually, this one and the next (Chapter 8) were supposed to be crammed up in one but then it's sooo long, I guess. So I just split it to two. Haha. :)

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The moment Shiori appeared in the dining room, Kurama said, "Good morning, Mom. Have a seat. I've cooked breakfast." He was eating bacon and eggs.

Shiori smiled and heeded his advice. "I am under the impression, son. What brings you up so early?"

"We'll be buying school things today."

Shiori almost choked her tea. "What? Now?"

He nodded. "I invited Anikka to join us. She needs to buy a new bed, too."

"But why so sudden? You haven't even told me about that. And how did you manage inviting her when you came home with a look on your face?"

Kurama never liked it when she started bombarding him with questions. He acknowledged the fact that he had just invited Anikka hours ago at the roof when in fact he and Shiori had not even planned it. Now that he came to think of it, it seemed so stupid for him to lie to these two women. And just what had pushed him to ask her? He remembered being thrilled by the idea of winning her trust and even the least chance of getting along with her since inside of him he knew that she was a priority. And she _amused _himso. And there was the fact that he already lied to Anikka about this whole school shopping. So why not to Shiori whom he had been deceiving all this time? It pained him, he told himself.

"Well, Anikka would be most likely a classmate of mine and befriending her would be the best thing to do since no one else in the neighborhood seems interested in her," he explained, all of which were true. "I know it's foolish, Mom, and I'm sorry for making up a story that you and I will be shopping today just to let her in." He looked down.

Shiori unexpectedly chuckled. "Son, be honest to me, will you?" she asked, laughing. He could not find anything funny with what he said. "Do you fancy her?"

The redhead's face went the same as the shade of his hair. "Fancy? I do not," he blurted.

His mother laughed harder. Oh, the look on her face! "But your color tells otherwise," she remarked, so that it went several shades darker. "You do like her."

"I do not like her, Mom. I just do not."

"Why so sure, Shuichi?" His mother's face was suddenly serious.

He was bemused. "I am aware of what that feeling feels like, Mom."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How does it feel, Shuichi?"

"It feels like…" Kurama's noodles submerged in cold seawater. _It feels like you wish to always be with that someone. That she amuses you. Makes you worry and panicky. You are happy when she laughs because of something stupid you said or because of nothing at all. And you laugh as well with no particular reason._ These things he echoed to his mother, so that his face went deadpan.

Shiori guffawed, her hands on her tummy. "And now you know."

Did he? Kurama straightened. "She amuses me, Mom. That's all."

"That's one of what you just said." Shiori stared at the ceiling and sighed. "Oh, Shuichi, you find her amusing and you are quite keen to getting to know her more. You already have an attachment to her, do you know that?"

"I am not attached, Mom. Definitely not." It was a lie. Of course there was a certain attachment in there. He was interested in her, was he not? And that should be an attachment.

"There is. That's why you can shoulder her being irritable and indifferent."

Kurama sighed and shrugged, turning to his unfinished meal. "Whatever, Mom. Just get ready, will you please?" he asked politely, trying to divert the course of the conversation.

"Of course."

"And one thing more," he said, peering at his Mom. "Kindly don't tell her we didn't even plan this ahead before my asking her."

"All right, son."

He forgot something. "And please stay between the two of us."

Shiori's eyes glinted before nodding. Kurama didn't like that.

And they continued eating in silence.

^o^

Done with her preparation, she made her way to the Minamino residence and rang the doorbell. The gate opened to reveal the redhead with his mother. The former warily smiled at her while the latter did it otherwise.

"Good morning," Shiori greeted cheerfully. "All set?"

Anikka nodded half-heartedly. "I do hope Shuichi consented you with this, Shiori-san." She flinched at his name. Well, she needed to call him by his given name now that they were with his mother. Minamino would not be practical.

Shuichi's eyes went unstill and Shiori tapped him on the shoulder. "Of course he did. And I'm so glad to hear it from him."

"Thankfully," Anikka remarked uncomfortably as her brown eyes glanced at him, who was looking elsewhere.

"Let's go, then?" said Shiori, grabbing her hand and Shuichi's, steering them to the main street. For moments they just walked in silence, but then the elder woman said, "I heard you needed to buy a new bed, Anikka?"

The addressed looked at Shuichi and replied, "Yes, Shiori-san."

"Not getting comfortable with your futon, are you?"

"Although I'm used to sleeping on one, I think I need some changes for now."

The eldest of the three just nodded. Shuichi said nothing.

"I don't think we should be walking. The mall's far away," Shiori stated then flagged for a taxi. Shuichi opened the door to the back seats, gesturing to his mother to come in before Anikka. Instead, Shiori opened the door to the passenger's seat, saying, "Why, very gentlemanly of you, son. Go on, Anikka," before shutting the door close.

The curly-haired brunette's nostrils flared and she glowered at Shuichi before taking her seat. The redhead moved to close it for her but she tugged it forcefully out of annoyance, making it close with a slight _bang_. Shuichi rounded the rear of the vehicle and opened the opposite door, hesitantly slipping to his seat right next to her. Anikka huffed and puffed, making a face. Besides the fact that the car was now smelling of roses, he failed to keep his promise.

"All set, dears?" Shiori asked.

Shuichi cleared his throat and answered, "Yes," shakily.

As the cab started to move, the brunette very slightly turned to the young man seated across her. "You didn't keep your promise," she hissed through gritted teeth, pinching her nose to not inhale his fragrance.

"I told her what you've asked."

"Then why didn't you at least try to stop her?"

"Do you honestly expect me to tell her to get off her seat when she's already seated?"

Anikka blinked. Of course that was true. Yet he still didn't keep his promise. "Then why didn't you tell her that you'll take the passenger seat instead before she slips to it?"

"Okay," he whispered, fed up, then leant on his seat. "I'm sorry."

He was sorry. Did he mean that? Anikka hated persons who break their promises. She hated them so much. But why did she feel guilty for having scoffed at Shuichi? Was it because she knew that he did not mean to do anything to upset her? She couldn't help it. She was not stupid enough to begrudge him for what he did not even intend do.

"Never mind, Minamino," she whispered back. "But don't dare touching even your hair to me."

His emerald green eyes flitted to her direction then somewhere in the front. "I'm under the impression that Mom's watching over through the rearview mirror."

Anikka followed his gaze and caught Shiori's dark eyes staring at them. The elder woman smiled sheepishly and she hesitantly returned it.

"All fine there?" she asked, eyes still fixed on the rearview mirror.

She couldn't possibly hear everything they said since they were barely audible whispers. "Yes, Mom," Shuichi replied, smiling.

"Good."

The rest of the ride went silent, Anikka and Shuichi avoiding the gazes of each other.

By the time he cab stopped, Anikka reached for the purse from her coat but then Shuichi held a hand, dismissing her action as he took cash from his own wallet.

"I'll pay for my share."

Shiori turned to them. "Don't worry, Anikka, it's nothing."

"How can you possibly say that when Shuichi's the one paying?"

"The money comes for me, doesn't it?"

Oh. She didn't think of that. Of course she was again acting out of annoyance. He needed not to be so gallant just because he was a man. She hated that. Sexists. Damn.

She was snapped out of her reverie when the door was opened and the man she loathed was holding it open for her. She rolled her eyes before getting off. Their hands touched and she very faintly yanked it away from his reach. She shivered.

"Come on, dears," Shiori began, pulling the two of them to the lobby of the mall. Anikka gazed everywhere, careful not to be _too_ ignorant. It was the typical type of a mall, wide hallways, knots of people gathered everywhere, kiosks scattered, large, moving escalators, elevators, staircases. She noted the glass elevator by the wonderful fountain where children ran to and fro, being tailed by their parents. She sighed at the sight, wondering what her parents might be doing in the afterworld.

Anikka walked abreast Shiori while Shuichi brought up the rear. The elder woman led the two of them to the school supplies section of the department store and as Anikka turned to check on notebooks, a huddle of teenagers approached Shuichi excitedly. Shuichi looked berated.

"Hey there, long time no see!" a male whose dark hair was slicked-back greeted, grinning toothily at him.

Another young man with carroty hair smacked Shuichi on his shoulder and grinned as toothily as the first. "What have you been doing, eh?"

"Hi, Kura—" a brown-haired girl started, but was quickly silenced by the dark-haired boy's hand that went straight upon her mouth. He smiled at her dearly and released his grip. He whispered something to her. "Oh," muttered the girl, smiling, if Anikka was right, _apologetically_ at Shuichi. The redhead shrugged off what she was about to say and instead placed his arm around Shiori's shoulders. What was _Kura_?

"Guys, this is my mother, Shiori Minamino," he said cheerfully.

Suddenly a purple-eyed girl bobbed in, peculiar azure hair swinging madly. "Hello, Minamino-san," she greeted and took the hands of the mother in hers, shaking vigorously. "I'm Botan." She then bowed.

"Yusuke," said the dark-haired boy, bowing.

The girl who was being held by Yusuke introduced herself too. She too bent over. "It's Keiko, Shiori-san."

"And Kazuma Kuwabara, sweet lady," the carrot-top boy declared proudly, bowing as an afterthought.

"Kazu is my younger bro, Minamino-san," a woman around twenty unexpectedly joining in said. She bent as well, straw-colored mane concealing her face. She looked up and said, "I'm Shizuru, by the way."

Shiori beamed at all of them and, bending over, replied, "It's nice to meet you all. My son speaks high of you."

"Really, Shuichi?" Yusuke asked, awkwardly staring at him.

"So sweet of you, Shuichi!" exclaimed Botan, bobbing up and down. _Too_ joyful, Anikka thought and rolled her eyes.

She went quietly away, starting to pick the things she needed to buy. Goodness knew how long they would be chattering. Besides, she felt out of place. And she did not want to add more people to her list of acquaintances. Better be alone now and mind her own business.

Anikka was about to add a cluster of pens on the shopping basket when a hand descended on her shoulder, making her look up at Shuichi. "What now?" she barked.

"Come and meet them," he replied, beaming.

She scowled at him. "I do not want to. I do not like people around." And then went away, looking for pads of paper.

Shuichi came after her and actually yanked her basket and grabbed her by the hand. "Mom requested you to meet them. And you must. I'm not the one asking you. It's Mom, do you understand?" he told her, trying to keep his cool. Something was evidently bothering him.

"All right," Anikka spat, stomping away.

^o^

Kurama watched as she walked straight away. She halted and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Aren't you coming, Minamino?" she asked without waiting for his answer as she continued.

He shook his head and followed her trail, walking behind. He had been fearing this day. He never thought that Yusuke would be chancing upon them. And his secret almost slipped. It was absolutely making him anxious. He was afraid the gang would just let his real name slip and put a roller-coaster ride ahead of him. First thing he should worry about was Shiori. How would he be able to tell her everything? That he was actually a demon who took the body of a soulless embryo just to survive? That he actually just planned to stay as a human to heal himself and then abandon her? He knew there would be such time that he would be revealing his true identity, but it seemed not the right time yet.

And then there's the fact that Anikka was here. And that she was not a stranger but a mystery to him. All of the things that had just happened were simply making him feel sick. He could not bear anything that might go astray.

As they neared the knot waiting for them, Kurama noticed Kuwabara and Yusuke exchanging looks and grinning. The redhead groaned.

"Oh, dears," Shiori said, pulling Anikka's wrist . "This is Anikka Mizokuchi, our new neighbor."

Yusuke was about to announce his name when Anikka held a hand and bowed. "Don't waste your breaths. I've already heard who you are," she stated less coldly, glancing at Kurama and then back to them. "It is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Botan chirped, with which Kurama swore Anikka rolled her eyes.

Kuwabara cleared his throat. "Why didn't you tell us she's just a neighbor, Shuichi?"

"Yeah. We thought she's actually your girlfriend." Yusuke sneered. "All the chivalry, I mean, look at you, you're carrying her basket for her."

Kurama hastily dropped the basket as Anikka shot him a look that could kill. "No, no," he verbalized, wagging his arms, very much un-Kurama-like. "She's not. We're barely even friends."

He earned another glower from her when Kuwabara peeped in a stanza from "Beauty and the Beast":

_Barely even friends,_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly…_

Everyone else laughed, even Shiori, so that they earned curious looks from the other shoppers. Kurama flushed as red as his hair while Anikka fumed.

"Oh, stop it," he managed to say, fully aware that their guffaws outdid his plead. They stopped, though. When the last of the chortle died away, he pleadingly told them, "Anikka is still new. So better be nice, will you?"

"We are nice, Shuichi," said Kuwabara, earning a hit on the head from Shizuru.

The elder sister told Anikka, "Please forgive Kazu for being and idiot."

"I care the least."

Kuwabara turned to her curiously. He had that look on his face when his senses flashed the red flag. Did he sense something unnatural about Anikka?

"So, why don't we go back to our businesses and have lunch afterwards?" Yusuke said, breaking the tension.

"Of course, of course," Shiori agreed. "Come on, Shuichi, Anikka. We still have three hours to finish shopping."

"I'll just talk to them first, Mom," Kurama politely requested. "Won't take long."

His mother nodded and went away with Anikka who cast him a reproachful look before disappearing behind the shelves. He prodded Kuwabara on the shoulder and asked without hesitancy, "Why did you suddenly look at Anikka like that?"

He stared at him apprehensively. "I felt her aura. She's no ordinary girl, Kurama."

"I know. She's strange," the redhead whispered back. "I'll elaborate later," he told the others who were watching them. He waved and went away, coolly slipping beside his mother and taking her basket.

Shiori was the only one who talked of them three. As much as possible, Kurama would avoid saying anything at all. Same went for Anikka who was as silent as an earthworm. Several times they bumped into Yusuke and the others and Anikka would simply evade their looks. All he heard from her were, "Yes", "No", "Uh-huh." By the time that a half-hour passed and they were queuing up to pay, she was apparently irked by the crowd. Kurama reckoned she indeed hated people around her. She actually cursed under her breath when the cash register ran down, taking another quarter of an hour before they finally came out of the clump.

"I'll be heading to the furniture section," she said, utterly relieved.

"Wait a minute, Anikka," Shiori said before she even had a step. She took Anikka's the paper bag that held her purchases and handed it down to Kurama who actually flinched with the added load. "There," his mother remarked, "We'll be waiting for you at Eternal Hashi Restaurant on the second floor."

Anikka nodded and went away, not forgetting to raise her eyebrow at him.

* * *

><p>Dear<strong> KuramaEnzanBlues<strong> : Haha. Thanks for what you've said. I really want Anikka to be bipolar (sort of) in here and I'm glad to tell you that sooner she'll be more stupid. I love her so much. She reflects my bipolarity, you see. Or call it mood swings. Haha. I just do hope Kurama's still in character in here. :) I'll come up with more romantic thingy's in here. Haha. (GRINS)

Anyway, please stay tune and review!

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	9. Chapter Eight

Finally, I'm home! And fanfiction's the first business. Sorry for having not updated sooner. So busy from the summer training. Heh.

Anyways, please enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

She was so relieved to finally get away from Shuichi and Shiori and the crowd. At least there would be less people in the furniture section, she happily thought. She took the escalator, guided by the huge computer-generated board that bore the sections on each floor of the mall. Upon arriving at the section, she was tailed by a middle-aged-looking man whose hair was jet-black.

"Anything I can do for you, Ma'am?" he asked courteously.

Anikka stared at him and replied, "I need a new bed."

He nodded. "Single bed?"

"Precisely."

The man gestured for her to come over and showed her a simple one with teal bedcovers and pillows. Just as she wanted. "How much?"

"Two thousand yen, Ma'am."

"I'll take it."

The salesman ushered her to the cashier and let her sign the delivery slip. And she went away without another word.

Then the thought came to her. Shuichi was called something beyond those two syllables. _Kura_. Could it be?

^o^

"I know," Kurama told Kuwabara. Once that Yusuke and the others arrived at the restaurant, he asked Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru to accompany his mother first while he talked to Yusuke and Kuwabara three tables away. "She's strange. She hates roses. She actually made white flashes shoot out of her sticks. And there's only one person I know who does and is able to do that."

"Who?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama leant on his chair and breathed. "Just do promise this would not be leaking out of the two of you."

"Count me in," said a cold voice, making the three of them jump. They all turned to the fire apparition standing beside a chair. He pulled it and sat himself comfortably. The three were still quiet, shocked with his appearance. "So, where are we now?"

"Hiei, will you please quit doing that? You're freaking us out!" Kuwabara reprimanded, his face pale.

The addressed just shot him a glare. "Continue, won't you?"

Kurama stared at him and said, "Okay, so this makes three confidants."

"So?" Kuwabara asked.

"Meisho."

Yusuke raised his eyebrows at him impatiently. "Well, who is Meisho, as you were saying?"

"You see, Meisho was a friend of mine back at Makai."

"Are you sure she's only a friend?" Kuwabara interrupted. He was peering at him painfully.

The demon fox sighed for the umpteenth time. "Well, she was, but to a greater extent."

"That is?" Yusuke pushed, leaning over with his dark eyes wide with interest.

Kurama closed his eyes. "She was a princess. And I was a thief."

"And?"

"I loved her. And she loved me."

Kuwabara and Yusuke burst into fits of laughter, encouraging reproving glares from everyone else in the restaurant.

"I never imagined the day that we'll be among these morons," Hiei commented darkly.

His friend looked at him ruefully. "Come off it. They're friends."

The laughter unexpectedly died down when the curly-haired goddess made her entrance, eyes roving for Shiori or Kurama. He avoided the looks Yusuke and Kuwabara gave him to spare himself of suspicion. Then she found him and raised an eyebrow. She must be befuddled why he was with them and not his mother whom she spotted swiftly. She made a beeline toward the table of the girls and Shiori excitedly greeted her. She took the seat that was positioned so that she could watch them from afar.

Her eyes surveyed Hiei, who in time said, "I hate it when someone stares at me as though I am a display."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at each other and the former murmured, "I guess we should dismiss this conversation, Ku — Shuichi."

"Oh, how smart of you, Urameshi. Like that isn't obvious." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

"Quiet," Kurama commanded.

^o^

Strange. Shuichi's friends were laughing when Anikka had seen them. But then it was cut-off when she entered. She actually pretended to look for them and through the corner of an eye watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara significantly looked at the redhead who obviously avoided their gazes and instead was watching her. Acting as rude as usual, she raised an eyebrow at him then looked over at Shiori's table. Making her way to them, she was quite aware that they were watching her closely.

"Hello, Anikka," Shiori greeted. "Take a seat. How's the bed?"

"Thank you. It's fine. It'll be delivered tomorrow morning. " And she chose the chair on which she could watch the group of the males. She noticed for the first time the small man who was sitting across Shuichi. His hair was spiky and black, his eyes a deep red. He gave off no ordinary aura, and must be unconcerned of depressing it unlike the others. His mouth moved but it was too fast for her to try to decipher that.

"May I have your orders, Mesdames?" a waiter's voice broke her concentration.

"You mean you haven't ordered yet, Shiori-san?" Anikka asked, surprised.

The eldest of the group smiled. "Of course not. Now you all take what you want to eat."

"That's very kind of you, Shiori-san," she said and turned to the others. "Thank you for waiting."

"It's all right, Anikka-san," Botan chirped.

She snickered and beamed at them. Now that she was with these girls, she didn't feel too wary. Why was that? Perhaps because she herself was a female and that she easily trusted Shiori.

When the waiter left, Keiko started, "Anikka-san — "

"Anikka. Call me Anikka, Keiko-chan." She mentally slapped her face. Why was she so nice?

Keiko smiled brightly and continued, "I've heard from Shiori-san that you are from Hokkaido. How brave of you to come here to live alone."

She must admit it. This saddened her a little. "I've been accustomed to living alone, Keiko-chan. My parents died when I was seven." She had never told that to anyone else before. "But I do not want to be pitied."

Shizuru looked at her lovingly. "Admirable of you, actually."

"Yes. Imagine having to live alone at such young age," Botan added.

Anikka smiled crookedly. Why was it so easy toward them suddenly? "I quite agree."

"Kazu and I were orphaned too. And I guess without my little bro, I wouldn't be okay."

"But you, you did it all by yourself, Anikka," Shiori peeped in. "I don't think Shuichi will be able to stand that."

She suddenly stared at the aforementioned and saw that Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking animatedly and the other two were simply quiet. "I think not, Shiori-san."

"What?"

"Shuichi is a tough boy." Anikka mentally slapped herself at that. But it was true. He was tough. He was the only person able to stomach her apathy. Many had run away, afraid of her glares. Some tried to beat her up due to pent-up anger. But mostly avoided her when they learn about her being like that. Shuichi did not.

Keiko spoke. "Tough?"

Anikka blushed a bright shade of pink. "Oh, never mind that, will you?" she pleaded. She still could not admit that.

"All right," said Shizuru, giving Botan a _look_. The azure-haired girl shut her open mouth.

Their orders came and Anikka learned that Keiko and Yusuke were childhood friends. Botan said that they were secret lovers, with which Anikka laughed. "You two are cute."

Color rose to Keiko's face and she blinked. Botan laughed, earning another look from Shizuru.

"How about you, Botan?" Anikka asked tentatively. "With which are you busy?" Keiko and Shizuru stared at her, Shiori looking interested.

She grinned as toothily as Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Ah, well," she started nervously. "I attend the same school as Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara and am a working student."

Anikka noted that she was not so comfortable with the topic. She would not push it. "That's great."

"Oh, yeah."

The meal went by peacefully, Anikka occasionally glancing at Shuichi's table. The unknown person appealed to her. He wasn't eating at all. "Who's the other person sitting with the boys?"

"Oh, it's Hiei," Botan replied without bothering to swallow first.

"Thanks."

"Why?"

"Just curious."

The men finished first and when they were all through, Yusuke said, as they were strolling around, "Anikka-san, why don't you come tomorrow for my birthday?"

"Huh? Me on your birthday?" Yusuke must be joking.

"Yes. You're part of the clique now."

She hadn't agreed to that yet. But well, it was worth a try. She already liked the girls. "Oh. All right." _Darn_. She could not understand herself.

"Nice," he announced, tapping her shoulder. Why did she feel happy about it?

^o^

Yusuke did just the right thing, Kurama was sure of that. He invited Anikka to his birthday party and the girl said yes. As he turned to look at the Spirit Detective, he smirked and winked at him, as though he had done the better of the two of them. Nevertheless, the kitsune was glad that he managed to convince Anikka with just a shot. Not many would be pushy. But Yusuke was, in the first place. After everything they had gone through, Kurama had proven that.

"Shuichi," said Yusuke as they reached the ground floor. Kurama turned to him. "Well I guess we should get going. Many things to do."

He looked over at Anikka who was talking animatedly with Keiko. "Bye then," he replied and nodded.

Yusuke placed his arm about Keiko's shoulders and winked at Anikka who smiled gently. "Tomorrow at seven. Don't forget to bring a gift. It's mandatory," he commanded, receiving an elbow on the ribs from his girlfriend. "Kidding."

As everyone else bade good-byes, Kurama observed that Anikka was happily waving at the girls. That change was sudden. But then, she trusted Shiori fast; so it might be really easy for her to befriend the girls. But wait. She had smiled at Yusuke and had just nodded at Kuwabara. Why couldn't she be nice to him? Yes, she smiled at him once in a while but it was full of mock or hesitancy. Was she afraid of him? As for Hiei, well, that was obvious.

Shiori placed a hand on his arm, shattering his musing. "Son, Anikka wants to buy Yusuke a gift." Kurama blinked at her, raising his eyebrows. "And although she didn't tell me, I guess she needs your help."

The redhead waved at Yusuke and the others, taking note that Hiei was already gone before turning to glance at Anikka who was a good three feet away. "Seriously?"

His mother chuckled and nodded affirmative. She flinched and moaned. Kurama felt the clawing of her fingers on his arm.

"Are you okay, Mom?" he asked, alarmed.

"My head." She touched the obvious stitch. "Just a throb," she whispered, then breathed heavily.

He looked at her, worried. "I need to get you to the hospital."

Shiori's grip slackened. "No, no," she said, waving a hand. "Just tired. Do you mind taking me to the lounge so you can accompany Anikka?"

Kurama looked over her head to find Anikka watching them, her feet poised in such a way that one would think she forgot how to take a step. "Mom, I can't possibly leave you alone."

"I'm fine," she argued, stomping a foot and crossing her arms over her chest. Her forehead wrinkled, utterly indignant. "If you do not want to take me to the lounge, I'll just go home but be sure that you go with Anikka." Kurama pursed his lips. "Do you understand, Shuichi?" He did not answer. "You are the smartest kid, Shuichi."

"Okay," he groaned, almost impatient.

Shiori's face lit up and she suddenly smiled like she was on cloud nine. He knew this was coming. She turned to Anikka who was still frozen. "Come here, dear." She obliged. "Shuichi will accompany you. I do think that he himself hasn't bought anything for Yusuke."

"I don't need him," Anikka blurted, then, Kurama was sure, as an afterthought added, "I mean, he doesn't need to. I heard you've got a headache and you're more important than buying a present."

Shiori took her hands into hers and said, "I'll be fine. I've said it was just exhaustion. Normal for me who's gone a lot of sickness before." Anikka gulped, defeated. "Shuichi's already agreed."

The young man received a glare. He flinched.

"But Shiori-san, it would be better if I get lucky in giving Yusuke the right gift without knowing what he's like, wouldn't it?"

"Better be sure, dear." Shiori let go of her and turned back at her son. "I'll go now. You take care of Anikka." She nodded at the younger woman's direction, kissed her son good-bye and went away without another word.

Kurama and Anikka stood frozen, both carrying paper bags. The female scowled at the male.

"I hate you. You did not keep your promise."

"Do you honestly expect me not to grant Mom's wish with her having that headache?" He knew his mother was just acting, but it was still the best excuse.

Anikka scoffed. "I know that we both know she was just pretending!"

"Do you expect me to tell her that?"

"You should've insisted taking her to the hospital until she admits that she's fine!"

"Fine! I know!" he replied, surprisingly irritated. "But do not make me insolent toward her. She is my mother."

"She is your mother and it's her responsibility to listen to you when you want to speak!"

"She is my mother and it is my initial obligation to listen to her when she wishes to speak!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Kurama stared around. Some were already looking at them. "You know, I dislike this as much as you do."

Anikka tossed her hair over her shoulder and heaved a deep breath. When she looked at him, she was poker-faced. "Fine. But do not expect me to talk. And when I say 'talk', it means unnecessary talking."

He just shrugged and headed, ignoring the people who were gazing at them as though they were actually watching a lovers' quarrel. He was somehow convinced that they looked so. When he looked over his shoulder, he caught sight of Anikka who was tailing him, her eyes roving everywhere but him. He continued to walk, then reached for the glass elevator.

"Seriously?" Anikka loathingly asked. It was apparent that she did not want to share an elevator with him, and to think that it was a glass lift.

"I'll be considerate if you wish to take the escalators instead and spend more time with me. But I'm afraid that we are heading for the fifth floor," he casually said, his hand poised upon the buttons.

She just stared at him. He raised his red brows. "What is it there on the fifth floor?"

"Clothes shops. Yusuke probably would appreciate a leather jacket or a new pair of jeans."

Anikka cocked her head to one side. "Well, if you must," she calmly stated.

Kurama pushed the button and the lift opened, him stepping to the side to let her in first. It was no wonder that she stayed farthest from the door, away from him. Once the door closed, the lift jolted then zoomed upward. He kept his eyes straight, still unusually irked.

When the elevator stopped, he went out first then dashed out, willing Anikka to follow immediately. He did not want to stay longer. Without looking behind him, he made a beeline toward the baggage counter and deposited. Anikka followed without another word. He waited for her to be flourished a number before heading once more. He entered a shop and motioned for her to stay close.

"So," he began tentatively, "what would you want to buy?"

Anikka craned her neck to look around. "Well, I hate to admit it but, you know Yusuke more than I do." She turned away.

"By the look of things, it would be best for a leather jacket, as I've said, or training, rather, battle clothes."

"Battle clothes?" she echoed.

Kurama bit the inside of his mouth. Stupid. "Well, Yusuke knows a lot of fighting skills. And he enjoys getting beaten and beating."

The brunette knitted her eyebrows and sighed. "Oh, well."

"So, what do you want to buy?" he repeated.

"How about you? I don't want to snatch your plan from you."

That was _too_ straightforward, he thought. "Jacket." At least it would be more expensive than what he thought she would be choosing.

"Then I'll take the battle clothes." So he was right. That was good of him.

"Bargain, are we?"

"Apparently."

Kurama nodded. "Let's take yours first."

"I can manage," she said simply, and when he opened his mouth to reason, she added, "Forget it." Then went away.

The redhead made his way to the rack of black leather jackets then reached for one. This would reflect to Yusuke's attitude, surely. He turned it around to check and came up with the conclusion that it was perfect. He spun on his spot to look for Anikka who was a good many racks away from him, a turquoise set of a sleeveless shirt and pants with red trim held by her hands as she closely examined it. He approached her.

"Nice taste," he told her.

She turned to face him then smirked. "I'm good at that."

"So, shall we?" he asked, gesturing over the counter.

Anikka just raised an eyebrow and went away. He shook his head and smiled the smallest smile before starting toward her.

By the time they went out of the mall, she flagged a taxi. "Sit on the passenger's seat, is it understood?" He nodded and moved to open the door to the back seat but then she slapped his hand out of the way a little too sharply so that it fleetingly tingled. "And I can do that. Thank you." She got in. He reached for the latch of the door by his designated seat and noticed the flush on his hand. He sighed then got in as well.

The whole ride was silent. Kurama stared at his red hand once in a while and felt a pang in his chest. No doubt. That hurt not only physically. Why was he feeling this way?

The cab halted in the main street and Anikka was adept to shove half of the fare to the driver's face. "Pay your share," she ordered before getting off and slamming the door shut, leaving a resounding _bang_.

"Did you lovers just had a row?" the driver asked, intrigued.

"We're not a couple."

"Would be."

Ignoring the driver, Kurama handed his share to him and addressed his thanks before getting off and jogged to keep up with Anikka who was a good ten meters away. When they were abreast, he said, "How will you get to Yusuke's tomorrow?"

"Just tell me where he lives."

"Kyogen Condominium Unit 163."

"Thanks."

He blinked. "Welcome," he said, dubious.

They walked in silence. When they reached the Minamino residence, Kurama uttered, despite her not halting, "See you, Anikka."

She paused and shook her shoulders, not bothering to look at him. She continued on her way, him, watching as she pushed the gate of her house and disappeared.

Kurama looked up at the now orange sky and got inside as well.

^o^

Anikka felt a singeing _guilt_ as she leant on her gate for having slapped his hand too hard, which was really unintentional. She saw him stare at it before he got in and as they were travelling, making her uneasy, the further result of which was stupidly thrusting the cash right under the driver's nose and speaking to him coldly. She half-wished for him not to catch up with her when she already sprinted a good five meters away the moment she got out of the taxi, but he did. And she thanked him out of _that_ guilt. It was insincere, as though a silent truce.

No, she should not be affected this much. She must not be.

* * *

><p>How was it? Tell me, pretty please! I live by reviews, you see.<p>

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	10. Chapter Nine

OMG! Really, this is officially my favorite chapter (so far). I really look forward to Yusuke's birthday and oh, oh, oh... I love it so much! Hope you too! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER NINE**

After having her bed delivered earlier that morning, it had been easy reaching Yusuke's flat. Telling the driver where was the only thing that took her. Before entering the towering building, she checked her appearance through the reflection made by the glass doors, tugging at the seam of her jade-green skirt and the collar of her white turtleneck topped with a roan long-sleeved coat. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Assured that she looked fine, she headed inside, heels clanking.

"Yes, Ma'am?" the receptionist asked beforehand.

"Yusuke Urameshi."

"Unit 163, third floor."

"Thanks." So Shuichi said it right. She checked her watch. It was a good five minutes before the time set. Anikka headed to the elevator and was glad to be the sole person to take it by now. She jabbed at the button that bore the digit three and it lurched as a prerequisite before gliding smoothly upwards.

She went out and started along the long corridors where doors stood a good distance from each other. When she found the right door, she rang the bell. Seconds later, the azure-haired girl opened it, a smile on her face. "Hello," she greeted, opening the door to let her in.

"Hi, Botan." Anikka stepped in the living room where everyone else were already seated, chattering animatedly, a table full of rice balls, pizza, fries, and pitcher and glasses of punch between them.

"Hey, Anikka," Yusuke yelled, waving frantically. He stood up from the couch and tapped her on the shoulder.

Anikka gulped and said, "Happy birthday," handing him her present. He grinned his toothy grin before taking it.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

Yusuke placed an arm about her shoulders (with which she tilted her eyebrow) and turned to the others. "To those who don't know her yet, this is Anikka Mizokuchi."

Those who were new to her eyes waved.

"I'm Koenma," said a mahogany-haired man whose forehead was covered with a red cloth tied at the back of his head. Anikka thought of the name, but then shook the idea and bowed at him.

A girl of the size and eyes of Hiei with an uncanny taste for hair color as Botan since she had it colored turquoise stood up from the end of a couch and bowed. Her voice was so cool and kind when she introduced herself. "I'm Yukina."

"There's my Mom, Atsuko," Yusuke told her, denoting the woman whose head drooped, hiccupping and propped with a dozen bottles of beer on the table by the corner. Anikka blinked.

"I'm glad to meet all of you." She smiled.

"And there's — "

"Hiei."

"Wait, how come you know him?" Yusuke asked. The mentioned person did not stir on his post by the window, eyes still cast outside.

"Well, Botan has told me yesterday during lunch."

Yusuke nodded and pulled her to the only space available at the end of one of the couches. She quivered when she noticed the flaming red hair. Unable to do anything, she sat down promptly before being handed a drink by the redhead. She took it without looking at him and muttered her (she bit her lip afterwards) thanks.

Shizuru lit up a cigarette and puffed, so that Kuwabara coughed, annoyed. "Oh, stop acting like that," she scolded.

"Yukina won't like that."

"Do you, Yukina?" the sister asked the girl in kimono who was beside Kuwabara.

Yukina heaved a sigh and said, "No, I don't, Shizuru-kun."

"But Yukina, secondhand smoke is — "

A loud _smack_ was heard and a throbbing lump appeared on the carrot-top boy's head.

"Anyway, let's have a game," Koenma suggested before anything else happened. The others nodded fervently and Botan took a deck of cards from under the table between the two couches.

Shuichi cleared his throat as Yusuke reached for a rice ball and stuck it into his mouth. "What game?" the redhead asked.

"How about One-Two-Three-Pass?" Kuwabara suggested.

"Objectives?"

The carrot boy scratched his forehead. "Hmm, we count the number of people playing and take all four of a suit — for example, ace of hearts, of diamonds, of spades, and of clubs — so that each person participating will have a suit for himself. Then we shuffle the cards and distribute in such a way that each has four cards — "

"And count one, two, and three then pass one of your cards to the one to your right _fast_. The process goes on until such time that one person is able to have a complete suit. That person should place his hand on the center of the table and everyone else should place their hands atop each other's. The last to do so loses," Shizuru continued.

There were interested nods everywhere, except for Anikka who stayed watching them in silence.

Botan grinned. "Good game. What's the condition when you lose?"

"Conshiffwenz!" Yusuke yelled with his mouth full, spraying rice all over. Keiko hit him in the head so he choked and grabbed a glass of punch.

"Meaning that the one who loses is given a consequence by the one who won the game?" asked Koenma.

"Precisely," Shuichi replied in behalf of the still-dazed birthday boy.

Keiko glared at Yusuke who had just done so and turned to them. "So, let's count. One."

"Two," said Yusuke.

"Three." Shizuru puffed.

Kuwabara stared, as though forgetting the next. "Four," he managed to say.

"Five," Yukina uttered.

Anikka cleared her throat. "Six."

"Seven," Shuichi muttered.

"Eight." That was Koenma.

Lastly, "Nine," Botan chirped.

"Mind joining us, Hiei?" Shuichi invited.

Silence. Forget about Atsuko who was now positively snoring.

"Okay, so nine suits," Botan announced and started sorting out the cards needed as the rest watched, even Anikka who sipped her punch.

When the cards were all set, Koenma gathered and easily shuffled, then passed it to Shuichi for him to distribute.

Anikka stared at her cards. A jack of clubs, seven spades, seven clubs, and a king of hearts. Better to keep the cards bearing seven. This was exciting.

"So, ready?" asked Yusuke, a card poised on the table, the contents of which were now crammed on a spare table by the corner. Everyone else followed. Anikka took note that it would be her passing her king of hearts to Shuichi.

"One," all of them began, "two, three, PASS!"

And Shuichi's hand brushed with Anikka's making her flush. She took the thought off her mind and reached for the card Yukina passed. Seven diamonds. How lucky.

"— PASS!" King. "— PASS!" Eight. "— PASS!" Ace. "— PASS!" There was a lot of giggles and moans now. Anikka got a three. "— PASS!" _Seven hearts._

There were rustles, screams, and groans as Anikka's hand landed on the tabletop. Anikka stared at the person whose hand was atop hers. It was Shuichi whose eyes were fixed at their hands. She blushed away. It was warm against hers. It was the hand she slapped with hers yesterday. She felt a stitch in her chest.

She was unaware that the rest argued with who lost. "It's Koenma!" Kuwabara cried, hand still pressed on Botan's, battling with that of Koenma's.

"No," Koenma yelled back. "You poked your hand right between mine and Botan's."

"I didn't! Did I?" He turned to the others who glared at him. "Yes?"

"You did, you idiot." All turned to Hiei who was still watching the night view of the city.

Kuwabara reddened. "I did not — "

"Oh, come off it, Kazu. You lose." Shizuru took her hand out of the clump and everyone else followed. Anikka stared at the hand on her lap. It was flushed.

"But — " Kuwabara received an elbow on the ribs from his sister.

Shuichi sighed. "So, Anikka, give Kuwabara his consequence," he said matter-of-factly.

Anikka stared around to think. Kuwabara looked at her pleadingly. She couldn't think of anything. She massaged her chin with a thumb. "I want you," she began, still thinking deeply. Her eyes landed on Hiei who was as still as a statue. "I want you to give Hiei a big, bear hug."

The small man's head turned to face her, his red eyes flaring. Kuwabara gulped and slid off his seat. Everyone else broke to a jeer.

"Come on, Kuwabara!"

"Bear hug!"

"Go on, go on!"

"Dare to do that and I'll decapitate you," threatened Hiei.

Kuwabara looked at Anikka. "Please, not that. Please! Anything else but that!"

Anikka stared at everyone else, unable to speak a word. "But — "

"Come on, Hiei-kun, it's just a friendly hug from Kazuma-kun." Hiei turned sharply at the smiling Yukina, his eyes wide.

The carrot-top boy waved his hands frantically at her. "Yukina, that's — "

"Do it, Kuwabara!" Yusuke commanded.

Hiei looked indignant but calm now. Kuwabara was jittery and sweating. He stood up, legs shaking wildly. A foot from Shizuru landed on his bottoms and almost stumbled, if not for Yusuke who grabbed his sleeve. Every step he took felt like a second being ticked off from a time bomb, and everyone watched anxiously, holding their breaths. When he was a foot away, Hiei turned away, defeated with which Anikka knew not. Kuwabara reached for him and wrapped his arms around what must have felt like a cold statue.

Yusuke wolf-whistled and everyone else guffawed. Kuwabara dashed back to his seat, as red as one could get.

"So, let's get going," Shuichi finally said. He collected the cards and shuffled, then passed them to Anikka with a smile.

A queen of hearts, an ace of diamonds, five clubs, and eight hearts. Anikka frowned. This would be tough. She took the five clubs and positioned it on the table.

"One, two, three, PASS!"

In the end, it was Yukina who won and she giggly dared Yusuke to kiss Keiko on the cheek. The two blushed a hundred shades. Then Koenma made Shizuru dip her pack of cigarettes in water. She was calm, amazingly. Botan was told by Keiko to eat three rice balls within two minutes. The azure-haired girl ended up weeping with all the lumps in her throat. Keiko apologized and they just laughed.

Kuwabara's hand landed on the table and Anikka, who had been making sure not to touch Shuichi's hand, lost. She gulped.

"Anikka," said Kuwabara, his eyes sparkling with what she knew was malice, "I want you to kiss Shuichi on the cheek."

"Kiss?" she echoed, not daring to believe it.

"Kuwabara!" Shuichi scolded.

The rest broke to laughter as Anikka and Shuichi colored. Yusuke did his wolf-whistling while Kuwabara guffawed his lungs out.

"NO!" Anikka cried. "You can't possibly do this to me!" Her heart was pounding feverishly on her chest. She turned at Shuichi whose eyes were obscured by his bangs, face as red as hers.

Kuwabara was suddenly serious. "Do it."

She bowed her head. Where was her apathy when she needed it? Why could she not be bitter toward them? Was it because she was having fun with these persons? Was it because they were all nice?

"Come on, Anikka-chan," said Keiko, her eyes sparkling.

Botan chirped. "How cute!"

"You can do it, Anikka-chan!" Yukina cheered.

But she simply could not.

"I'm waiting." Kuwabara had his arms crossed over his chest.

"It wouldn't mean anything," Koenma assured.

Why were they all hard to ignore? Several times in the past she could just walk out of anything. But why could she not do that? She glanced at Shuichi who was as still as a statue, his arms crossed as well and his leg on top of the other. Her eyes travelled to his cheek, the skin of which was as smooth as silk. To his nose that was the most well-defined she had ever seen, to the red lips that were now pursed, then to the emerald green eyes which she was sure glowed behind those red bangs.

"It's getting late."

Anikka swallowed. Why did she feel thrilled and why did the color on her cheeks feel right? Why did she feel like this whole thing was right?

She leaned in, everyone else holding their breaths. She paused, inches away from that skin. "Don't blame me for this, Minamino," she whispered to his ear. He moved very slightly, so that she had a view of his closed eyes. She shivered. Then, very carefully, she closed the distance between them and planted a very chaste kiss on his warm skin. She plopped on her seat and released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

Kuwabara blinked and Yusuke grinned at Anikka. The rest clapped and cheered. Shuichi still did not move, as though petrified. Then, Koenma cleared his throat loudly. "Shall we continue?"

"Yeah!" Yusuke replied, thrilled.

It was only by the time that the passing would start that Shuichi actually moved to take his cards. He did not join in the shouting of "One, two, three, PASS!" anymore, unlike Anikka who at least made up her mind to murmur the words. When Yusuke's hand landed, Shuichi came last to respond, as though still dazed.

Anikka looked at him then to Yusuke, and with the look that the latter had, she knew this was something nastier.

^o^

Kurama's eyes flitted to the clump of hands on the tabletop. He stared at the hand on the topmost. It was his. And Yusuke was smirking. This was not good.

"So," the Spirit Detective's smirk grew bigger. "Mr. Minamino, I dare you to dance with Miss Mizokuchi right now."

The kitsune's eyes lingered toward the direction of the girl beside him, who was now positively fuming. This was worse than the look she wore a dare ago.

"Yusuke," Kurama started, but Yusuke waved his objection off.

The birthday boy stood up and headed to a CD player and turned it on. A slow song played and he raised his eyebrows at the kitsune. Kurama turned to Anikka who was now gripping her skirt tightly. Was it only him or did he really see a tear fall to the fabric? He stared at her fixedly. Another dropped. And another. Why was she crying?

_Can I ask you a question please?_

_Promise you won't laugh at me_

_Honestly I'm standing here_

_Afraid I'll be betrayed_

"Anikka?" he whispered.

Her hands shook and her grip relaxed. She turned her back at him and apparently wiped her face dry. Why on earth was she crying? Kurama looked at Yusuke who was now pulling Keiko to her feet. Koenma and Botan were already waltzing stupidly while Kuwabara stole glances at Yukina then at Hiei, unable to do anything.

Kurama sighed. "Anikka?"

She sharply looked at him, her face shining. "What?"

_As twisted as it seems_

_I only fear love when it's in my dreams_

_So let in the morning light_

_And let the darkness fade away_

He was taken aback. Why was she acting like this? It was unreasonable of her to cry. "Why are you crying?" he whispered.

Anikka snorted and glared at him. "It's none of your business."

For the first time, Kurama recognized the song playing:

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

He looked at her. It might be because of the song. _Roses_. "Is it because of that?"

She did not answer. Like she even got the hang of that question.

"Shuichi!" Yusuke yelled over Keiko's shoulder, willing him to do as he had dared.

Taking every ounce of the courage he had, he asked Anikka, "Will you dance with me?", lending his hand. She ogled at him with those beady eyes, the glare of which drowned.

_Drowning in my loneliness_

_How long must I hold my breath_

_So much emptiness inside_

_I could fill the deepest sea_

"I can't." It was kind. He blinked. She did not answer his question accordingly.

Kurama gulped. He felt something that crossed the fine line between pity and worry. Or perhaps both. He felt like he should be consoling her right now. He wanted to dance with her and hold her until she was all right.

"But will you?"

_I reach to the sky as the moon looks on_

_My one last year has come and gone_

_I'm dying to let your love rain down on me_

She turned away. She was so strange. He reached for her shaking and cold hand and pulled gently. He was suddenly persuasive. Why was that? "Come on," he pushed. "Promise I will not put a toe out of line."

She smirked. "You're best in breaking promises, I must say."

"I am, consequentially." He stood up and pulled her to her feet. She staggered.

"Keep in mind that I'm only doing this for Yusuke. It's his birthday, anyway."

Kurama smiled and led her to the dance floor. They stood, unmoved, aware that everyone else was watching now, even Hiei. Summoning all his courage, he took her hands and placed them on his shoulders, while he apprehensively placed his on her sides, so that she took a step backward, afraid of being too close. He held her in arm's length, making them look like avoiding bumping into each other's paunches, if there were any. He steered, she followed.

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

He must discover why she was like this. Why she did not trust him. Why she was afraid of being too attached to people.

_'Cause I feel like I've never known love,_

_Feel like I've never known love,_

_Feel like I've never known love..._

Had she never known love? Was she really someone he had known before? Him suspecting that she was Meisho, was it true? But how will that life of him be this woman dancing with him? She hated roses. And she possessed that kind of power. Why did it all fit?

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_'Cause I feel like I've never known love,_

_Feel like I've never known love,_

_Feel like I've never known love..._

The music stopped and she yanked herself away from him, quickly walking away and going back to her seat. She was now pale and shaken. Her eyes showed no clue of what she might be thinking. If it was not for the furrow of her eyebrow, her face would be blank.

Kurama stared at Yusuke who had just taken his seat. He did not seem too keen to be able to perceive what was going on. The redhead sighed and decided to sit down as well.

"Hey," said the Spirit Detective. Everyone turned to him except for Anikka and Hiei. "Let's have a drinking game." What a game.

Keiko smacked him on the head with an open palm. "When did you learn to drink?"

He snorted and ignored her. "So, who's with me?"

"Just how do you do that?" asked Koenma.

"Simple." Yusuke looked around and waved off Keiko's argument. "Those who want to participate drink as many as they can. Whoever drinks the most and stays up is the winner." He laughed, as though this was the greatest game of all.

"Are you trying to outdo your mother?" Kuwabara asked, looking at Atusko who was still snoring.

Yusuke just smiled. "Wait up. I'll take the beer," he said, then headed for the kitchen.

"Yusuke really is stupid." Keiko plopped on her seat and pouted.

The birthday boy came back with two buckets of bottled beer which he jammed on the table, spraying cold dew and crushed ice everywhere as the bottles clanked. "So, who's in?"

"Me." Kurama felt himself shiver as Anikka spoke up, making him turn sharply at her. She was still pale, but there was a hint of that coldness in her eyes.

Koenma held his hand as well as Shizuru and Kuwabara.

"There's five. This should be fun."

"Anikka-chan, are you sure you're doing this?" Keiko asked, worried.

She smirked and the color on her face was coming back. "Yes, of course. I'd like to give it a shot."

"But — "

"Oh, shut it, Keiko. She'll be fine." Shizuru clicked her tongue and caught Kurama's eyes with a playful smile on her face. This was not good.

Yusuke took a bottle and unscrewed the cap. "Take yours," he said, and the four followed. Kurama watched Anikka through the corners of his eyes. Her face was now even. "Go." And the rest stayed quiet as the gulping of the liquor engulfed the room. Kurama was worried about the girl beside him. She might be the toughest woman he had known, but there was still that certain toleration for alcohol that many did not have. Her face was momentarily scrunched up, but then she was able to drain her first bottle ahead of the four. He did not like this.

She took her second and his hands itched to snatch it away from her. Even though she did not show it, he was quite sure that she herself did not want this. She was doing this because it was a necessity for the time being. She had her third. Her cheeks were now rosy, her breath was raspy, and her eyes glassy. She drank it all in one gulp, then hastily grabbed another, minimally ahead of the rest. When she had her fifth, Kuwabara ran for the bathroom, half of his third bottle left on the table. Yukina hastily went after him.

"One down," said Yusuke who laughed shakily before taking his fourth.

"Oh, Yusuke," Keiko moaned.

Anikka was now emptying her seventh and Koenma went for the bathroom himself after finishing four bottles, an irritated Botan in tow. Yusuke looked torn between draining his fifth and Shizuru simply burped after her sixth.

"I quit," said Yusuke who leant on his seat.

Anikka was now red as Kurama's hair. Shizuru put down her last bottle. The winner drained the last of her eighth and sat back down, clearly taking pride of herself. Kurama stared at her. She was looking at the ceiling, lost and unable to notice his observing. Those brown orbs were beady and drooping, her cheeks hot red, and her lips pursed satisfactorily. He was half-sure that she was asleep, only that her eyes were open.

Those who had gone to the bathroom were now being tailed by the two girls and were escorted back to their seats. Utterly shaken and colored, they were. The carrot-top boy's head landed into Yukina's shoulder and Hiei snorted loudly.

"Movies!" Yusuke cheerfully said despite his shivering.

"Who will choose?" asked Botan.

Yusuke scratched his head. "Anikka."

Upon hearing her name, the girl stirred from her position and sat up straight, eyes unfocused. "Why me?"

"Come on," the birthday boy pursued, shoving the three choices to her nose, so that her eyes were unable to focus at anything at all, almost cross-eyed. One was called "She's the Man," the other, "Police Story," and "Around the World in Eighty Days." She stared at them, and Kurama was sure she was just staring.

"This," she pointed the third. Yusuke nodded affirmative and thrust the CD into the player, dashing to the switch to turn the lights off and slumping down on his seat. Everyone else angled the couches so that all would be able to see. The movie rolled, the music broke the unstill silence. Kurama glanced at Anikka whose eyes were now positively being pulled shut, her head thrown back over the backrest. The alcohol was now taking over her. He sighed and carefully leant on the seat so that she would not barge.

Kuwabara's head snapped straight, his eyes wide and confused, as Yusuke guffawed as though he had not drunk at all a good ten minutes into the movie and Kurama checked on Anikka once more. She was peacefully asleep, her hands clasped on her lap, her head slightly drooping to her right, toward him. He looked away just as when she decided to stir and move her head. Everyone else laughed their lungs and hearts out except for Kurama who was too keen not to wake the sleeping goddess beside him. Several times Koenma unintentionally would lean over, unable to hold his cackle and the kitsune would barricade him with his arm without being too forceful just to prevent himself from colliding with Anikka.

Then suddenly, after half of the film had gone, a head with a mass of beautiful brown curls crashed to into his shoulder, the mild scent of fragrant shampoo infiltrating his nostrils, wafting his senses. He gazed at her, mesmerized by the peace her face held, a face that held no anxiety, a face so ingenuous. It was only this time was he able to see her as real as this, no façade of being cold and unfeeling. He wished she was always like this, like before.

_Like before? _What gave him that idea?

The head of Reikai suddenly hooted and Kurama had a second's thought to respond. Thankfully, he was able to stop him from waking her. Her head moved, unconsciously tucking herself closer to him. He shifted very slightly for her to be able to rest her head comfortably upon his shoulder.

When the movie ended, Keiko's head was being nestled by Yusuke on his own shoulder and Kuwabara's into Yukina's lap. The redhead's shoulder was already numb and he thought better of it to move even an inch. Yusuke chuckled when he caught sight of them and winked at his friend who smiled sheepishly.

"Call it a night, I guess?" he asked thoughtfully.

Kurama gingerly pulled the sleeve of his coat to peer at his watch. It was minutes past ten. "I suppose."

The Spirit Detective nodded and eased Keiko's head off his shoulder and made it lie on the backrest. He helped Yukina straighten Kuwabara as Botan made her way to turn the lights on the and television off. Koenma stretched and got off his seat to look at Kurama with a grin. The kitsune just raised his eyebrows and looked at Anikka.

"I guess I'll just leave Kazu here. It's already late and I don't mind considering to carry an idiot like a rucksack." Shizuru patted Yusuke on the head and waved before leaving.

Koenma cleared his throat and said, "I'm leaving. It's surely been great. Happy birthday, Yusuke." And he too went for the door.

Hiei slid the window open so that the noise from the streets seeped its way through the room. He jumped off without another word.

"So, need help?" Yusuke asked Kurama who nodded. He headed to the door as the redhead slid one of his arm about Anikka's shoulders and the other below her knees, like carrying an infant. He flinched slightly at her weight and gently shifted her head to his shoulders. He turned to head toward the door that Yusuke held open, sidestepping for them to pass. The birthday celebrant tagged along and assisted in getting inside the elevator, and when they reached the lobby, the security guard opened the door for them. Yusuke flagged down a taxi and opened the door as well. Kurama cautiously sat Anikka and turned to his friend.

He placed a hand into his pocket. "We'll be fine. Thank you for the fun and," he hesitated, "clear conspiracy."

"Ha. I know you like her," he said, grinning at him again. Kurama's eyebrows quirked. "Perhaps it's a nice treat for both of you."

"Oh, you're mistaken." He glanced back at the asleep angel. "She's not even a friend."

"Do girlfriends need to be friends with you first?" he whispered to no one in particular. He chuckled. He might have thought of himself and Keiko. "Maybe."

Kurama shrugged, unable to say anything.

"But do you really think she is Meisho?"

"Slightly, I must say."

Yusuke chuckled yet again and tapped his shoulder. He showed a thumbs-up sign. "By the way you're going, I do bet you're taking on a liking for her not for being Meisho, but for being Anikka. And I must say, she likes you too. She's just denying it."

Kurama smiled unconsciously at him. How could this jester talk like this?

"Go now. She needs a bed."

"Good night. Happy birthday." Then he slid into the taxi, closing the door at the waving Yusuke. He inched closer to Anikka and let her head rest on his shoulder, his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. Her breath blew to his neck, making the fine hairs on it stand on end. By the time they were halfway to their houses, she slid out of his grip and edged closer, hand now grasping the cloth that covered his chest, and her nose touching the skin on his neck, thus warming him all over. He could not move at all, and decided, beside himself, to hold her just like that. It felt right.

It was such a relief when the cab finally halted. The driver opened the door for him and he slid her out of his embrace, taking out the amount needed and handing it to the driver. Kurama took her out of the cab and carried her piggyback. He winced as he started to walk and upon reaching the gate that led to her house smacked himself mentally. He had no clue where her keys were. He thought. Then came up with the conclusion to use a seed from underneath his hair. He reached for one as fast and careful as he could, afraid that she might wake up. He listened for any sign of stirring. Nothing.

He summoned for the seed to sprout, then made it unlock the gate. Shifting her once again, he pushed the gate open with a foot and went inside. Reaching the door, he unlocked it with his plant once more and used his foot again to slide it open. After taking his shoes off, the redhead proceeded along the dark hallway, not bothering to turn the lights on. He climbed the stairs and opened the door to her room, surprised and relieved upon the sight of her new bed. At least he would not need any futon fixing.

Kurama fixed her blankets with one hand and warily bent over so that she was laid on the bed. He took her sandals off and placed them at the foot of her bed. He patiently tugged her coat off to reveal bare arms sprouting from her turtleneck. He was tantalized by the sight. Did he really like her?

Shaking his head, he fixed the blankets so that she was covered up to her shoulders. He moved her head so that he could untie her hair and rested it on her pillow comfortably, his finger touching her cheek very lightly. He wished to kiss her forehead but he simply could not.

Then suddenly, her head moved and her eyes snapped open, freezing him on his spot, expecting her yelling.

But it did not come. She instead covered her mouth and jumped off the bed, pushing him out of her way and ran out of the room, he supposed, to the bathroom downstairs. He himself scampered after her and reached the door so as to see her kneeling, lifting the lid of the toilet bowl. He quickly approached and knelt beside her to hold the mass of curls out of the way, which she seemed not to notice, as she so soon retched. He looked away, but drew small circles on her back. The unpleasant smell filled the air and the dead silence of the night was shattered with her regurgitation. He himself felt sick but knew better to hold it back.

After what seemed like an hour, she leant back, breath drawn in harsh rasps. Beads of sweat fell from her forehead, her face and lips pale. It looked like she was still unaware of his presence, but perhaps was smart enough not to speak for the meantime.

"Wait a minute, Anikka," he finally said when her breathing was even. He scuttled toward the sink and grabbed the glass she most probably used for brushing her teeth and filled it with water. He went back to her who was still dazed. "Here," he whispered thoughtfully, bringing the glass to her lips. "Better gargle first." She obliged and spat it out into the puddle of sick in the bowl. He let her do it two times more and fetched another glass for her to drink.

She sighed and wiped her mouth dry, placing her hand on her chest. He flushed the bowl many times and turned to her. "Are you okay?"

Anikka's brown orbs bore into his and she nodded. "Thanks, by the way."

"Should you go back to bed?"

She nodded. He offered help and was surprised that she did not refuse. Kurama gently pulled her to her feet and held her arm as she walked in jitters. They worked it all up in silence and he assisted her to sit on the bed. Silence.

"You can go now," she said, not looking at him.

"Good night, then," he whispered then turned to head for the door. He was about to step outside when she spoke.

"Wait." He turned hesitantly. She was still not looking at him. "I've been surely a thorn in your flesh. And I'm sorry for that."

"Oh, it's fine."

"No. It's a debt and saying my thank you would not be enough."

"It's nothing, I assure you."

"On the other hand, I did not ask you to do anything, as I'm asleep." He was struck. "So for now, I don't think I should be overreacting at that."

Kurama did not answer at all. She was suddenly bitter.

"Yet still, thank you, Shuichi."

She called him his first name. And she smiled. So, was that her payment for his being helpful and all? "You're welcome Anikka."

She did not answer and he turned away, still hesitating. When there was nothing at all, he made his way out of her house to repose for the night.

^o^

She clutched her face with both hands, silently weeping. Shuichi patiently brought her home with ways she knew nothing about and ran after her when she was about to puke. He held her hair and was able to stand the repugnant sight of her. He did not leave her side. He was just there. Even when she decided to engulf her confusion with alcohol.

He danced with her without being pushy. She must admit, half of her wanted to be in that situation. Like it was the best thing to do when she was affected by that song that much. No, it did nothing about the "roses" in the lyrics. It most certainly did not. It had a message that she was afraid to tell everyone around her. Her fear of being let down, of being forsaken. She feared him the most.

She feared him because she was already attached to him.

* * *

><p>Did you like it too? OMG. I love this. Super. :)<p>

Please review!

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	11. Chapter Ten

Hayyyy... I'm so sorry this took so long to post. I've been hell busy with the college entrance exam review and damn tired. But of course, I need to post this. I want to post this. Along two more chapters. So here is another chapter. Wishing you'll enjoy! And please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER TEN**

When Anikka awoke the next morning and headed to the window for fresh air, she found a bright streak of red hair bobbing over her gate. What a great start. She took her dressing gown and wore it over her pajamas and made her way outside. She heaved a few deep breaths before facing Shuichi.

"Good morning," he said, brandishing his gardening tools, as though an answer to what Anikka would be asking.

She stepped out of his way and instructed, "Once you are finished, you can go. I'll be off preparing to fetch my uniform."

"Okay," he replied brightly. "Have a great day ahead." And he proceeded to his beloved plant.

_Great day ahead_. Huh. She smirked and went inside to take a bath. Once she was out of the shower, she buttered a sandwich and hastily ate it before she dashed out of the house, checking if the redhead was still working and was glad to see that he had gone. The roses seemed ever more beautiful and alive. He must have done that thing once more. She shivered at the thought. One person came to her mind each time she recalled that. And she did not want to be reminded of it.

Seeing her pink uniform made her cross. Why should it be pink? And to think that it was of the same family of the color of Shuichi's hair and the roses' made her feel sick. Of all school uniforms. She stormed out of the dress shop with a huge lump in her throat. How would she be able to stomach wearing this livery all year round?

^o^

On Monday morning, she felt the least excited about attending school. For one, she would be wearing the absurd uniform. And for another, she would be seeing too many faces. And lastly, she was afraid that Shuichi was the only person she knew.

Tossing herself out of bed, she trotted downstairs to prepare. By the time that she was locking her gate, Shuichi made his appearance, a smile on his face.

"Hey," he greeted, a hand on his pocket and the other holding a book bag. The uniform she so loathed looked so good on him. She mentally complimented him. He was marvelously handsome. _Duh._

"What brings you here?" she asked as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, trying to keep her cool.

Shuichi shrugged and replied, "Fancy walking to school with me?" He looked happy.

Anikka cocked her head to one side and tilted her eyebrows. "Seriously?" Of course he was serious.

"Yes." And he walked over to her side. "So, let's go?"

She did not answer and instead started walking. She felt awkward around him, especially now that she wore this thing. She was so irked about it but knew better not to be too anxious. Her hair bounced up and down as she stepped and she was under the impression that he was actually looking at her. She glanced at his direction and locked his gaze with hers, making her feel hot on the cheeks.

"Oh," he suddenly said as they had crossed a street. "Any idea in which class you'd be in?"

"Nope." She just wished it would not be in his. "I need to go to the principal yet."

He muttered his approval and they went along many other students dressed in dark blue and pink ambling to their respective schools. Several times they chanced upon girls with the same uniforms as them giggling as they passed and Anikka had a very bad impression about that. She sighed and tried to increase her pace. He was very well observant and fast to keep up with her and she was growing ever restless now that they were nearing the school building and that knots and knots of students filled the sidewalk. She hastily made her way between them without bothering to see if he had not yet lost his track of her.

Once she was inside the premises, she looked at her back and was surprised as ever to find him three feet away, working his way out of the huddle of students. She decided to wait for him to be as close as a foot away from her before she went on. When she entered the school lobby, he spoke up.

"Will you need directions?"

"The principal's office is on the first floor, left wing, isn't it?" She did not want him tagging along, so it would be better for him to just confirm what she knew.

Shuichi smiled. "Yes."

"Well, that's all. Thanks." She turned her back at him when he interrupted.

"Wait, Anikka." He scratched his cheek with a finger. "Should I expect you in the cafeteria this lunchtime?" He turned away shyly. "You know, we might not be classmates, but I would really appreciate it if you allow me to accompany you in the meantime." He fiddled with the handle of his book bag.

"Oh," Anikka blurted, her chest suddenly drumming wildly. "That's… fine by me."

Shuichi looked up and grinned. "That's great," he said brightly. "So, I'll see you then?"

Anikka nodded with a neutral face the headed to where she was supposed to be.

She knocked at the door bearing the sign, "Principal's Office" and a soft voice told her to come in.

"Good morning, Shotoku-sensei," she greeted, bowing at the gray-haired and bespectacled woman seated on the desk.

The teacher gave her a nod and motioned for her to sit down. "So, it's Anikka Mizokuchi, I suppose?" she asked, taking a piece of paper on her desk.

"I am, ma'am."

The school head gave her the paper and said, "There's your room. Your class adviser will come anytime by now and she'll escort you."

Anikka beamed at her. "Thank you, ma'am."

Mrs. Shotoku nodded yet again kindly. When she leant on her chair, Anikka looked at the paper. F-1. They heard a knock.

"Come in."

A middle-aged woman opened the door, her black hair tied in a ponytail. She bowed at the principal and Anikka hastily stood up to bow at her too.

"Meet Mrs. Haruko, dear."

"So, you must be Mizokuchi-san," the teacher commented. Anikka nodded. "Let's go. Classes are about to start in five minutes."

Anikka obliged and bowed at the principal once more. She opened the door for her teacher to pass and she followed her through the hallways. It took them two staircases before Mrs. Haruko actually led her to the right corridor. They stopped at the door that bore what was written on the paper that for the first time Anikka realized she was still holding. Mrs. Haruko slid it open to find a room full of excited chatter that did not sound so violent. Several students were in knots, boys and girls alike, while others were either asleep or quietly sitting. Some read their books, one of which, Anikka jolted in surprise, was Shuichi Minamino.

"Good morning, Haruko-sensei," the class greeted in a calm tone despite the scrambling those who were formerly not seated made. Mrs. Haruko tagged Anikka along and the others stared at the newcomer. She avoided looking at Shuichi who looked pleased to see her. They all sat down and the teacher placed a hand on Anikka's shoulder, making her look up. Anikka did not like the curious gazes her classmates were throwing at her.

The teacher cleared her throat. "Class, this is Anikka Mizokuchi. She is a new student in this school," she told the students who were poring over her. "Introduce yourself, dear."

Anikka bowed as low as she could and put up a crooked smile, quickly glancing over Shuichi's direction. He was just staring at her with a kind expression. "Hello everyone. I'm Anikka, seventeen years of age and formerly from Sapporo in Hokkaido. I'm looking forward to knowing you more." The last was a downright lie.

"Great," the teacher remarked and she looked around. "Everyone, please sit down alphabetically." The students moved at once and Anikka was gently nudged by the teacher to join the group. She quickly did as told, dazed.

"Here." Shuichi waved a hand and pointed over to the seat to his right, the one that was at the end of the row. She frowned. Minamino and Mizokuchi. What else could she expect?

Anikka stared. Almost everyone else was seated. "Are you sure?" The redhead nodded and she sighed, exasperated, before taking her seat. She turned to him who still smiled. "Quit that," she hissed.

"Just glad. At least it wouldn't be hard for me to find you in the cafeteria."

"Whatever, Shuichi," she told him through gritted teeth and rolled her eyes.

Mrs. Haruko handed them their class schedules. First up was Analytic Geometry with Mrs. Haruko and Anikka was not pleased to start with a subject concerned with mathematics. No, she was not another classic math boob. She actually got good grades in that field — in all fields, and as a matter of fact, she was top in their class back in Hokkaido — but she did not love numbers. She rather liked sciences. Especially Biology.

"So, what is Analytic Geometry?"

Anikka's hand shot up in the air. Of course she would be doing her best to be on top. She was acknowledged and stood from her chair. "Analytic Geometry can be defined as the branch of mathematics dealing with geometric properties using algebraic operations in relation to the coordinate system." She then sat down, proud of herself. Her book was just lying on her table, not even opened.

The teacher nodded her approval and continued to discuss further about the history of the subject, and Anikka, along Shuichi and a male student named Kaito were the ones to answer Mrs. Haruko's questions, much to the girl's distaste. She did not like being rivaled.

When the bell rang, the others were simply liberated from their stupor and went back to their non-academic pursuits. Anikka simply checked her schedule and was delighted to see that it was Biology II. She grabbed her book and flitted through its pages. There was that certain elation when she knew it was her favorite subject next in line.

"Anikka." The addressed turned sharply to where the whisper came from only to be greeted by a smiling redhead.

She narrowed her eyes so that they reduced to slits. "What?" she asked, irritated.

"You didn't tell me you are that smart." He chuckled, as though enjoying a private joke.

Shaking her head at his stupid comment, she turned back to her book. "Like you told me you are." She tilted her eyebrow at him so that he himself turned to his book. She copied him.

"This would be an exciting year." He was just reading.

She traced a sentence with her finger. "Why do you say so?"

"I'm under the impression Kaito and I will be having trouble."

"Oh."

"And that you _also_ love Biology."

She looked up from the paragraph she had just started. "Also?"

"It's my favorite subject," he told her matter-of-factly.

Anikka felt vexed with the fact that she shared something common with him. "Then perhaps I should be disinheriting the subject my loyalty."

"That's impossible." He laughed.

"Hey, Minamino-san." Anikka's neck craned to see who had just interrupted his jeering. It was a girl standing in front of his table whose face was red yet distinctly conceited and rather giggly. Behind her were three more who seemed oppressed.

Shuichi looked at her and smiled. "Hello, Narako-san," he replied, if Anikka was right, more civilly than interestedly. His mood suddenly dropped several degrees. "What can I do for you?"

Narako leered at him and Anikka had to bite her lip to stop herself from smirking. She turned back to her book. "Nothing, Minamino-san. I just wanted to know how you're going." Anikka saw through the corner of her eyes that she was pouting. _Yuck._

"I'm relatively fine." Shuichi closed his book and leant on his chair, his hands on his knees as he placed one leg over the other. He was really uninterested.

The face of the girl showed signs of dissatisfaction. "Would you like to join our table at lunch?"

"No, but thanks. I've already got plans in mind."

Narako looked defeated. "Oh, maybe some time, then?" she asked desperately.

"I'll consider." Shuichi smiled.

Narako's eyes shone with blind hope. "Oh, thank you, Minamino-san!" She looked meaningfully at the girls who cowered. "Well, see you around."

"You too."

Narako winked at him and he saved frowning when they were already out of sight.

Anikka shook her head disgustedly. "Who's she playing at? 'I just wanted to know how you're going.' More like flirting."

The redhead crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrows colliding above his nose. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, you did."

"And you heard it."

Shuichi sighed and turned to his book once more. "To tell you the truth, I'm not interested in her."

"Did I ask? I reckon I did not."

"Just saying."

"Okay," she replied sardonically.

They were silent after that. Biology was more like a battle of wits when the three geniuses had gone to a hand-raising contest. Anikka had cracked her elbow three times through the whole period and made it a point that she should recite as extensively as possible without diversion from the topic so that Shuichi and Kaito would not have a chance to add up to her ideas. She actually smirked at her seatmate after an elaborate explanation about cellular respiration.

The last subject in the morning was English. This was one of Anikka's best subjects and she was so elated when they discussed about William Shakespeare's works. She had enumerated and given the synopsis of ten, excluding the famous _Romeo and Juliet_. She handed the common ones to Shuichi and Kaito. The teacher was so impressed that he made her recite a stanza spoken by Viola, the heroine of Twelfth Night in fluent English accent:

_I hate ingratitude more in a man _

_Than lying, vainness, babbling drunkenness, _

_Or any taint of vice whose strong corruption _

_Inhabits our frail blood._

The teacher clapped, the class astounded. Anikka helped herself from smirking.

"Did you just hear that, class?" he asked, clapping madly, almost staggering backwards. "How smooth! How poetic!" Then he too spoke in English, so that half of the class knitted their eyebrows. "No other student had spoken like that! How splendid!"

Shuichi turned to Anikka and smiled wryly. She smirked and caught sight of Kaito scratching his head.

When the bell rang for the last time, Anikka grabbed her things and Shuichi nodded at her. When they were starting toward the door, Kaito called, "Minamino, wait up!" They stopped and looked back at the bespectacled boy who hastily made his way to them. "Hello, Mizokuchi-san," he greeted, with which Anikka nodded. "Mind if I join you for lunch?"

Shuichi looked at Anikka as though asking for her permission. Very good of him, the girl thought and she raised an eyebrow. "No, definitely not," he replied nervously. Anikka was at least pleased to have a sensible person added to her group of acquaintances.

"Great. I really find Mizokuchi-san noteworthy," Kaito remarked as they headed downstairs. They walked abreast, Shuichi in the middle. "How did you learn to speak English like that?"

"Passion, I guess, is the greatest teacher one can have." She looked around to find several girls whispering and throwing them curious looks. "Tell me, Kaito-san," she began in a low voice, "how often do you find yourself being scrutinized by girls in this school?" Shuichi gave her a questioning glance, apparently appalled.

Kaito pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and grinned at Shuichi. "Every time I walk with this," he hesitated with a playful look at the redhead, "heartthrob."

Anikka smacked a hand over her mouth, as she so obviously suppressed a laugh and choked instead, her eyes brimming with tears. "Him — a what?"

The redhead cleared his throat loudly as Narako made her appearance once more. "Minamino-san!" she squealed, her girl friends in tow. Anikka rolled her eyes as she was pushed away. She glared at the back of the girl's head.

"You can say your excuses. You have a mouth, haven't you?" she darkly remarked, nostrils flaring.

Narako turned to her, eyebrow tilted. "Oh, it's Little Miss Brilliant. Whoever gave you the permission to speak?" She raised her chin up in the air, so that she was two inches shorter than the curly-haired brunette instead of four.

She too raised her eyebrow unusually higher and cocked her head to one side. She was infuriated. "Ethics, Little Miss Coquettish," she replied in English, so that her face went blank.

"What did she say?" she asked Kaito, who simply shrugged. She turned to her girl friends who shook their heads frantically. "What did you say?"

Anikka smirked at her instead. "I guess your hunger has done good of you and we shall not take a leaf out of your book, miss," she said, her face full of mock concern. "So will you please excuse us and spare us from being deprived of our own _noodles_?" The girl's forehead wrinkled, unable to distinguish which noodles she was talking about. Anikka cackled and dragged Shuichi and Kaito along.

As they rounded the corner, Kaito burst out laughing, Shuichi and Anikka joining in. She was surprised to be having fun with these two men.

"She clearly did not know whether it was food or brain!" Kaito managed to say between laughs. "How pitiful."

Shuichi suddenly straightened and tapped Anikka on the shoulder so that she too quit laughing. "That was ingenious." He smiled. She felt blood rising up to her head.

Anikka brushed his hand from her shoulder and went away, willing them to come along. She was in doubt of what the exact reason was for her to talk to Narako like that. Was it just because she was perturbed by her pushing or was it because she was flirting with Shuichi? Whatever the reason was, she knew it was troublesome.

They continued walking in amused silence. By the time that they reached the cafeteria, it was full of buzzing students who paused from all their blabbering to take a look at Shuichi, much to Anikka's dislike. She queued up to have her lunch and took the table at the farthest left, Kaito and Shuichi promptly sitting across her.

"Mizokuchi-san," Kaito began after swallowing a bite of chicken. "I wonder why you and Minamino seem to know each other."

Shuichi combed his bangs with his fingers as he answered, "We're neighbors."

"Seriously?"

Anikka nodded unenthusiastically.

"I thought you're dating."

The spoonful of rice that she was chewing unceremoniously went down her throat so that she had to gulp down half of her favored apple juice. "Whichever gave you that idea?" she croaked.

Kaito just smiled and turned instead to Shuichi who picked at his food as pretense. "For years you've been chased by countless flocks of girls and you haven't dated any of them yet."

The curly-haired brunette did not like where this thing was going.

"And your point is?" Shuichi asked, putting up a façade of perplexity, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"It's the first time I've seen you initiating a conversation with a girl."

"Then?"

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Who are you playing at? Come on, Minamino, god of perpetual beauty, we know that you avoid girls as much as they wish to touch your lovely mane of red."

Shuichi's eyebrows quirked and he chewed slowly, taking his time. "And just because Anikka's been with me all the time, they would conclude that she is my… girlfriend?"

"Like that isn't obvious, Shuichi," Anikka drawled. The redhead stared at her, taken aback. "Kaito-san," she began, dreading what the answer to this question she would be asking, "do you always have lunch with Shuichi?"

"Most of the time."

"Does he share his table with anyone else but you?"

"I'm afraid not."

"So sitting with him isn't a good idea, is it?"

"Likely."

Anikka snorted. Everyone else had been looking at them. "Damn." Shuichi stared at her worriedly. "Surely Narako and her buddies would be pestered and pestering."

As they were just halfway through their meal, the aforementioned sat herself beside Shuichi so that Kaito almost fell off and decided to sit beside Anikka instead.

"Hello, Minamino-san," she piped, brandishing a bowl of chocolates to his nose. "Want some? It's from Switzerland."

So she was the typical sappy rich kid. Anikka rolled her eyes and exchanged meaningful looks with Kaito who snickered.

"What's funny?" Narako asked, her eyebrow high up on her forehead again. She took a chunk and ate playfully. "Take some, Minamino-san," she urged, smiling like a saber-toothed tiger.

"No thanks," the redhead replied, turning away. "Why don't you offer some to my companions?"

Narako frowned and looked at Anikka who was now across her. "Want some, Little Miss Brilliant?"

"I'm afraid I might retch, Little Miss Coquettish, and I do not want to get fat." She said this in English, of course.

"How rude," she commented, sticking up her nose. "I thought when a person talks to you in your native language you should follow his lead."

"Not when he's being uncouth as well."

"Oh. Good for you to finally speak sensibly."

"I'm under the impression that all this time I've been speaking sensibly despite your doing otherwise." Anikka drank the last of her juice and wiped her mouth dry with a tissue paper. "Besides, you've been the rude one. Pushing people out of the way instead of excusing yourself, and budging in without any asking for permission."

Narako was about to argue when Anikka stood up.

"And as an example," she said, her eyes flashing, "please excuse me, guys. I've got to attend to something important." She grabbed her bag, smiled at Narako and went away without another word. Anikka knew she was being childish, but that girl was really getting to her nerves. She had been alone her whole life and she never sought for company. Then Shuichi came, being friendly and all, with Yusuke and the others, then Kaito. They were all nice and likable, but the truth that Shuichi had a wide circle and she had no intention of being involved in that. Especially when there were irksome females lurking around the corner.

Anikka decided to head for the school library, where she was bound to be at peace.

^o^

Kurama followed the seething Anikka with his emerald green orbs. Narako was still fiddling with her chocolates and he felt annoyed.

"Kaito, keep Narako-san company. I guess I need to go elsewhere," he said, taking his bag.

"Don't, Minamino-san," the girl pleaded, tugging at his sleeve. How he wished he could just yank it back.

"I'm going with you, Minamino." Kaito rounded the table and pulled him from the grasp of the girl. He dragged the kitsune away and out of Narako's eyeshot. "So, where do we go?"

"Find Anikka, I bet."

Kaito surprisingly laughed, as though it was actually a joke. He raised his eyebrows at him, incensed. "She's amusing, Kurama, Anikka is."

"So?" The redhead started to walk away. Here he was again.

"Are you sure you don't like her? Because if you don't, I guess I'll make my own move." The four-eyed psychic laughed. Kurama flinched. "She's too much to spare, telling you."

Kurama was quite sure that his friend would not be doing what he just said, but why did he feel infuriated just now? "Come on. We've got to find her."

"Overreacting. She sure is not that stupid to get lost. Looks like you're too paranoid."

"I am not."

"So why don't we just head for the library and read a good book? She's going to show up for class and you know that."

Kaito was definitely trying to let him act just like the way an obsessive stalker would. "All right."

And when they reached the library, Kurama was as glad as ever to find that beautiful crowning glory bobbing from the biology section. He very carefully slipped beside her and selected a book about botany. Her hand grazed the very book right next to it and caught his eyes. He smiled. She frowned.

"Hey," he whispered as she reached for a book about anatomy.

She flitted through the pages and interested, she went away, ignoring him. He followed, Kaito now in tow.

"Anikka," he called under his breath when he had taken a seat across her.

The brunette looked up from her book, her face scrunched up in exasperation. "And here I thought I would be at peace," she said acidly. Kurama instantly fell silent. She turned back to her book and did not say anything for the whole half of an hour. When she spoke, it was out of necessity. "It's a quarter of an hour before class starts. Better for us to have a move on." She stood up to return the book she borrowed and went away without a second glance at their direction.

Kurama looked at Kaito and they followed her suit.

When the afternoon classes commenced, their usual hand-raising war took its normal pace. Kurama had never been this excited about school. Anikka was surprising. A bookworm and a genius to boot. How come did he not foresee that side of her? Even Kaito was obviously amused and challenged. He never had a sweat in beating the bespectacled boy in anything, but this seatmate of his was surely something to be wary of.

"Anikka," he said, as they were preparing to go home. "Mind a walk home?"

"Of course I'll be walking."

"I'll come with you."

"Don't."

"Why?"

"I don't like being around you. It sucks." Anikka glanced at him, and then got out of the room in a wink.

That hurt.

^o^

Kurama found himself leaning on his window frame as usual, his bright eyes cast on hers. Her dark silhouette was cast against her curtains, and appeared to look like she was absorbed in studying. He had done all his assignments and decided not to read anymore, as he was looking forward to seeing her look out of her window like she always did. But tonight was different. What was happening?

* * *

><p><strong>KuramaEnzanBlues: <strong>Wow. Thank you so much. I do wish this chapter's not so boring or disappointing. I'm making Anikka sooo evil. Haha. :D But I love her so much.

Haha. How thick can one get? Anikka's so cruel. Haha. :P Really, I love her.

Enjoyed? Please review!

And by the way, I have a new story (a songfic at that) about ToFuu entitled **Need You Now. **Please check if you wish. Haha. :D

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	12. Chapter Eleven

I just posted the previous chap a while ago. So here's my promise. Another to come right up. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The next two weeks of school had been bad. Anikka kept avoiding him for whatever reason that he did not know. She talked to him whenever he tried to, but only as snidely as before. She allowed him in her backyard to take care of his roses but stayed inside the house as he did so. It appealed to him like they were starting all over again. Only that this time, it had nothing to do with unfamiliarity and lack of trust. She would head for the cafeteria as soon as the bell rang and take a seat that was suited for solitude then go to the library and read until the end of lunch break. She always got the top scores in quizzes and was becoming their English teacher's pet. Lastly, she was slowly beginning to be a campus idol. Especially to the boys of the Kendo Club where she was the solitary female to join.

Kurama had been bothered by the sudden drift. The fact that the male population had taken keen notice of her added to his discomfort. Narako kept up her frequent attempts but she was the least of his worries. It was less than a fortnight to his birthday, and he had been contemplating how it would be with her being like this and all.

"Shuichi," his mother said as they ate breakfast one Saturday morning.

"Yes, Mom?"

"I happen to observe that Anikka had not walked with you to school ever since your first day," she explained, sipping her tea. "Why?"

"Why?"

"You heard me. Why? Is she avoiding you or something?"

Kurama closed his eyes. He was not ready to talk about it. "I think so."

"Anything you've done for her to act like that?"

He shrugged. He had not a single clue.

"Anything said?"

He was struck. Kaito had mentioned something. About his being the apple of the eyes of many girls and Anikka, upon hearing that, expressed her mishap for having him around. "Not sure." He lied.

"Think hard, son." Shiori frowned. "Too bad. I already like her."

_Me too_, he wanted to say.

"And by the way, Shuichi," his mother stated. "I want you to invite her over on your birthday. We'll have a small get-together with your friends."

Kurama was astounded. "But Mom, you don't have to." He liked the idea of having his friends over but not the idea of inviting her.

"I have a surprise for you too."

He frowned at his mother's smiling face.

^o^

The redhead checked his calendar. It was five days before his birthday. And he had not done yet as he was told by his mother. There was no possibility that he could brave his way to do it. His intellect could not do anything for him to at least stand up to her. Anikka was no ordinary classmate and neighbor. When she said so, it was final. And just by her cold shoulder, the great Youko Kurama cowered away. He was not like this. He was emotionally detached. That was why he could think straight even at the most stressing times. But now he did not feel like being distant. The exact opposite of which was nagging him.

He could not believe this. Anikka had gone to making him crazy. No one else had done this to him. No one but Shiori. And now, her.

He got up from his bed and proceeded to his window, quite surprised. She finally decided to look out of hers. Their gazes met and she was the first to look away. Could this be a sign for him to ask her? How could it be? How would he?

The kitsune's eyes travelled to the sky and he was struck by the glow of the perfect crescent. Then the light bulb clicked. The roof. Perhaps she would be perturbed enough to let him speak. He hastily climbed his own and almost ran toward hers. When he was there, he got to his knees and grasped the edge of the roof so that he could see her from below, his long hair falling over, making him look stupid. She looked positively torn between laughing and cursing at his face.

"What?" she spat, her face oddly tilted to look up at him. She was really fond of that word, wasn't she?

"Hmm," he began tentatively. "Would you really rather talk like this?"

"I did not ask you to talk, anyway."

Kurama sighed. "Well, I'm having a small party for my birthday on Sunday and I wish you would come."

She looked affronted. "Bah. Why bother." She rolled her eyes and vanished from his line of sight.

That was strike two. That hurt.

^o^

Kurama woke unusually early the next day and decided to be early for school as well. When he entered the classroom the next day, it was to find the brunette alone, reading a book as always. So she had been going to school as early as possible so as not to chance upon him at all.

He did not try to greet her for he was quite sure he would just receive a scowl. He just dropped his bag on his seat and went out to the hallway that overlooked the rest of the school campus for some fresh air. He could not help begrudging her being cold. It fed him up. She was being childish. And he was tired of it.

No one had ever gotten to his nerves like this. If she wanted to stay as taciturn as she was, he should let her be.

But then there was that rose bush. He could not leave it alone. Kurama had long sworn not to let any rose die ever since that day.

_"No," Meisho whispered, her eyes brimming with heavy tears. "You just can't do this, Kurama." She reached for his arm but he stepped back, afraid that a single touch from her would change his mind. She slowly advanced toward him, her arms outstretched. "Please, Kurama…. Don't leave," she pleaded, eyes unsteady, as though searching for something to stay amidst the trees. "I'll talk Father to clearing you of all your felonies… all your misdemeanors… just don't leave, I beg you."_

_Kurama's chest pained. "It is not my crimes I'm trying to run away from, Meisho," he said with finality. "I am a bandit. And stealing is etched on my soul. It is the blood that runs through my veins, the sustenance of my life." He smirked with a façade that suggested he was losing his marbles. "You understand?"_

_Meisho covered her ears and tripped when she stepped on her robes. The impulse of rushing toward her was drowning Kurama and stopping it made the stitch on his chest more severe. His beloved looked up to him, her face soaked in tears. Utter pain was carved through her beautiful countenance, which was always painted with a smile. And he caused it to cry, to show pain and hopelessness. He could not bear seeing her like that. Not when it was because of him yet again._

_Out of desperation to end her suffering, he tossed the clump of white roses, which she had given the very chance that she caught sight of him moments ago to his feet and, before her face, stepped on them, squashing the flowers with a face that bore no mercy._

_"No!" she cried, clambering toward the crushed blossoms, trying to salvage them from his ferocity. "Don't! Please!"_

_Kurama leered at her and kicked the assaulted plants as violently as he could, sending them flying everywhere._

_"No!" Meisho got to her feet and fumbled for the pieces, pressing them to her chest. "No."_

_"You are pathetic!" He went for the left tatters and kicked on them._

_"Kurama! I demand you to stop!" Meisho yelled, her voice suddenly composed. Her eyes glowed and out of nowhere conjured her rattan sticks. With this, Kurama's lips quivered and a tear fell from his eye, which he wiped as fast as he could. The only woman he loved would be cursing him for all her life. And it pained him the most. The ends of her sticks ignited with what was undeniably power. Power that resulted from intense emotional turmoil._

_"Ha," he shouted, provoking her even more. "You are so stupid, Meisho. I do not love you. I only used you. You are a princess and I am a thief, a murderer. My goal was to make you fall for me! And how lucky for my plan to work just as I wanted! And from that, I can make you do what I want. But hell, I think you are too afraid of your father! You are a coward! You are useless! Nonetheless so stupid! So easily tricked!" He laughed maliciously. " And now, now that the whole of Makai knows about you being involved with the great Youko Kurama, I can at least say that I have won a prize. I succeeded in destroying your father's name!" He laughed the laugh that ripped his soul apart._

_"You shall perish!" Meisho cried, aiming the beam of light from her sticks at him. "I curse you to your death! I hate everything about you! And I swear from this day on, that these," she threw the flowers and stepped on them as well, "these roses, and every single rose in the whole of the three worlds shall be loathed by me. And you, you soulless, ruthless bastard, you shall go to hell!" The beam of light from her sticks gave an ominous tremor before they finally shoot out to him._

_"Farewell, Meisho!" he yelled, easily dodging her attack and disappeared into the darkness of the forest, watching as the beam soared, slashing every single tree that got on its way, debris of everything being blown through the harsh blow of the wind. The figure of the frazzled, forlorn female kitsune glowed against the blinding streak, a sight that he shall never forget._

_"Youko Kurama, rot in hell!"_

_The shout reverberated through the former forest that was now nothing but a smear in the map of Makai._

Kurama's grasp of the railing of the porch tightened. He could never forget that pain he inflicted upon Meisho. And perhaps, to Anikka. He did not know how but as he himself had taken this human body, surely a powerful demon like Meisho must have been able to do the same. The look in her eyes sought of vengeance. He was sure she followed him to Ningenkai when she heard of his escape. She wanted to inflict the same pain… or perhaps kill him for good.

Yet Anikka did not seem the type of person to do that. Had Meisho changed her mind?

Well, Youko inside him had not affected his emotions for the past years. So Meisho perhaps would not. She was not as evil as Youko as a demon. Kurama was sure it was hate that pushed her to be cold and indifferent ever since their embittered farewell. And that personality was reflected by Anikka. Added up to that was the hatred of roses.

Kurama shivered. Anikka had seen him doing his magic. Did she already know? Was that the reason for her to be like this? He was expecting the worst. She might kill him. But why did it seem different? Like she only wanted to be distant?

He decided to go back to the room and read a good book. Anikka was now sweeping the floor when he re-entered.

"Mind if I help you?" he asked, starting toward the broom cupboard instead.

She stopped and turned to him. "Aren't you fed up?"

"Fed up?"

"Fed up with all my behavior. You're too nice to me, Shuichi." His heart raced when she walked toward him, but then she just bent over to open the cupboard and returned the broom. She went back to her chair. "I don't want you around. I don't want your befriending me."

He sat on his chair as well and faced the blackboard. It would be better to tell her now. "Yes, I am fed up with your being unfriendly. You're being childish and I don't like it." He drew a deep breath. "It's like you don't consider my feelings."

"It's just that I don't want friends," she whispered and when he looked at her, the expression she wore was close to being uncertain. Uncertain if she should be saying all this. "I thought having you around would be okay. But then you have a larger universe… a larger circle I do not want to be included into."

Kurama bowed his head. So that was why. "But I thought you like Yusuke, Kaito and the rest." At least now she was in the mood to talk to him sensibly.

The brunette laughed quietly. "I do," she said, looking at the ceiling dreamily. "They're very nice and funny. But then there are other persons I would not want to associate myself with."

"Narako, for example?"

"Surely."

"You're not associated with her."

Anikka looked at him almost thoughtfully. "Shuichi, I thought you were smart. By the rate of the words I spat at her and vice versa, don't you think we're not connected? I'm irritated by her and I irritate her. Irritation is a feeling one can only feel toward another, isn't it?"

"Yet it's just her."

"I'm afraid there are more to come. Don't fool me." She looked away. "I'm not that stupid to be fooled yet again."

"Again?" Where did that come from? As much as he was aware of from the dawn of time, he had not fooled her at all.

"Never you mind." He opened his mouth to argue, but she glowered at him.

"All right." He leant on the backrest of his chair and stared outside. There were distant chatters now and the sun shone mightily despite the fact that it was roughly seven-thirty in the morning. Summer was in the air. "What do you have in mind?"

"I want to stay out of your way."

He turned back at her who was staring at him as well. "I beg your pardon?"

"I want to stay out of your way."

"How?" He slapped himself mentally. "I mean, why?"

"You know why," she told him, now really thoughtful. "And I'm proposing a truce."

She was weird. "Truce?"

Anikka laughed shakily. "You're being idiotic." He did not feel bad, surprisingly. "You heard me. I'm calling for a truce."

Kurama straightened. "What truce?"

"I'll go to your birthday," she said simply, pausing, waiting for his reaction, which did not come at all. She sighed. "And after that I'm never letting you in my backyard."

His roses! "My roses?" He was suddenly heightened.

"Roses can be transplanted, I must remind you."

"But — "

"You are a great gardener." She smiled. "You can do that as simple as a cake."

Kurama knew there was no hint of doubting about the mysterious glow that she saw the first time he handled the plant in what she just had said. "Then?"

"Then I should never be talking to you again just unless it's necessary."

"Is this some sort of closure?" He gazed at her brown eyes. It felt bad.

She looked away, head bowed. "If that's how you understand it, well, I guess it is."

"Should you really be saying all these?"

"Yes."

"But we've been good friends."

"We were never friends, Shuichi."

"What were we?"

"I can't define that."

"Yet — "

"Good morning."

They looked at Kaito. Kurama sighed dismissively. He could not believe this.

"Well?" asked Anikka, an eyebrow tilted.

Was this really it? He guessed it was. "All… right."

She leant a hand. "Kaito, be witness of this truce."

"Truce?" the four-eyed boy asked, still standing by the door.

"Yes, Kaito, truce." And Kurama shook her hand.

This was strike three. It hurt.

* * *

><p>LOL. I'm so mean. Anyway, you'll see how Kurama shall deal with this. Haha. :)<p>

Please review! I live by them. :)

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	13. Chapter Twelve

Haha. Happy birthday, Kurama! :) How will this go? LOL.

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The soft rays of the sun glanced the face of the sleeping brunette curled under the blankets of her bed. Her brown eyes looked under her eyelashes as she slowly gained a groggy sort of consciousness, then very slowly she moved, groaned, then got up to shower.

As she was staring at herself through the bathroom mirror, she felt that guilt and reluctance once again. She was fully aware that despite everything that she had told him, somewhere fathomless inside her, she felt the slightest regret. There was no way that she could conclude that she did not at all share a certain attachment with the handsome redhead. She just simply could not. Not when she already had been accustomed to seeing him, to talking to him, and even sitting abreast him.

And today was his birthday. She sighed and stared longer at the mirror. She made him do just as she wanted. Being involved with anyone to a greater extent than familiarity bothered her too much. She had been hurt before and being attached meant being hurt in the near or far future. Beginnings always have to end. And it hurt. She might as well end this nagging sensation before it bore into her deeper.

But why did it hurt?

She sighed, now fogging the mirror. She reached to rub it clear with her hand and absent-mindedly gazed at her reflection once more and longer. She snorted at herself and proceeded to bathing.

It was around six in the evening when the noise next door began. She smoothed her lilac dress and breathed deeply, a considerably-sized and green box grasped by her hand. She actually did not bother to have a gift but since this would be _hopefully_ the last time, she reckoned it would be civil to give him a present.

When she rang the door bell, it was the celebrant wearing a navy blue long-sleeved shirt who attended to her. He was smiling just half a second ago, but then it reduced to a thin line. "Hello," he greeted with an unusually detached tone. He stepped to his side to let her in.

Anikka cleared her throat as she moved in to his backyard. They stared at each for a long time and the female thought better of lifting what she gripped to his chin so that he diverted his gaze to it instead. Feeling that he might smile and be grateful, she said, "Just thinking to be formal."

He sighed so that his shoulders dropped, apparently tired. "Then I do think I should not be thankful of it," he muttered, taking it as uninterestedly as he could. It made Anikka a little bit hurt, but it just was fair enough for her. She stared at him then smirked bitterly as to not give the wrong impression.

"Mind escorting me?" she asked haughtily.

Shuichi raised his eyebrows and shrugged, taking a step forward and Anikka's attention diverted to the noise coming from the backyard. Surely Yusuke and his friends were already there. She breathed deeply and followed the ill-tempered redhead. From how it looked, she bet this party would not be so good.

"Anikka-chan!" Botan squealed, throwing her arms around her, making the brunette stagger backwards with her heels. Her eyes rove all over the place full of smiling faces and very hesitantly wrapped her arms around the azure-haired girl. Keiko advanced toward them and was quick to hug her after as well. Kuwabara and his sister nodded while Yusuke gave her the thumbs-up sign. She smiled painfully.

Shiori pulled her to another embrace and she had to look away from the crowd as she felt a tinge of guilt. How could she accept her warmly after her clear isolation? The elder of the two pulled back and beamed at her. "I'm glad you came."

Anikka smiled painstakingly and nodded. "Can't do otherwise, Shiori-san."

Shuichi's mother looked at her thoughtfully, her brown eyes almost teary. She then looked at everyone else and nudged her a bit for her to have a move on to the party. "Enjoy, dear."

Anikka bowed her thanks and turned to the people, unsure where to go first. Then suddenly Keiko grabbed her arm and steered her toward their table, the occupants of which were all the girls from Yusuke's party, except for Atsuko who was probably drunk a mile away. She sat Anikka and took the seat next to her.

"So, how are you going, Anikka-chan?" Yukina asked, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

The brunette gazed at her thoughtfully and replied, "Fine, Yukina-chan. How about you and Kuwabara?"

Yukina blushed and Anikka bit her lip to stop herself from grinning. "Never mind, Yukina-chan. I'm joking."

The other girl nodded and smiled sheepishly. Anikka turned her head to the boys' table and noticed Shuichi picking at his food, evidently uninterested with what Kaito, the carrot-top boy and Yusuke were conversing animatedly. Was he like that before she came in?

"It looks like the birthday boy's not enjoying himself." Anikka cracked a bone as she looked at Shizuru. She just spoke her mind. When the person who spoke gazed at her, she appeared to be reproachful. "He wasn't like that moments ago."

A sudden wave of pain seared throughout Anikka's body as she stared at Kuwabara's sister. "Oh," she managed to whisper. "I wonder why."

All of a sudden, an elegantly-dressed figure she so knew and loathed appeared and made its way toward the celebrant who automatically sprang up to motion. She handed him a lacquered box and _kissed_ him on the cheek. Anikka's eyes flared up as she watched Shuichi smiling and Narako giggling. Shiori made her way toward the two, wearing a quizzical twitch of an eyebrow as the boys around the table, and was also greeted and _kissed_ by the guest on the cheek, so that she winced at the uninvited gesture.

"Oh, hello, dear. Good for you to come," Anikka was able to read from Shiori's lips now that she could at least think straight. Narako grinned stupidly and apparently said, "Thank you, Shiori-san. I'm glad to be here." She looked at Shuichi meaningfully and the redhead nodded, smiling as well.

The curly-haired brunette snorted very quietly and tilted an eyebrow at the scene before busying herself with drinking punch. Keiko cleared her throat loudly and bit at her chicken.

"Serves him right," Anikka said aloud, actually stabbing at her chicken. She did not know why she was angry and all, but it felt right to be gritting her teeth or she might have it used to tear Narako's dress into tatters.

Botan blinked at her. "Anything wrong, Anikka-chan?" she asked worriedly, her fork halfway to her mouth.

"Nothing, Botan-chan," she replied, trying her best to flash a smile despite the urge to spit curses. Why did he have to invite her? As far as she had known, there was no way that Shuichi would have invited that flirt to his party. She stowed the slice of chicken inside her mouth and chewed harshly.

There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned, irritated, thus ending up glaring at Narako who was leering. "Yes?" Anikka asked as calmly as she could through clenched teeth.

"Mind if I join your table?" she asked, eyes glinting maliciously.

Anikka smirked. "Can't see we're already packed, Little Miss Coquettish?" she addressed in English, so that Narako and as well as the other girls' eyebrows quirked.

"So ingrate of you to answer in English when I've asked in Japanese."

She cackled and rolled her eyes. "I tell you. Use your common sense." This time, it was in Japanese.

Narako flushed and was about to argue when Anikka spoke once again.

"_Since_ you are about to say you're using your common sense, I should say many of us do so only that their common sense is not so common." And she sipped from her punch ceremoniously as the girl standing up flushed even more. And again, Anikka stopped her from retorting. "So, if you need to be humored, I guess I have to say that we are packed. No more space for latecomers."

Shizuru puffed her cigarette, bored, and Yukina swallowed, as though afraid of what else Anikka would be saying.

"Narako-san." Anikka's belly made a somersault, knowing what to expect. The redhead was there in a flash, right next to Narako. "Anything wrong?" he asked, echoing Yukina's words to Anikka moments ago. It pierced right through her chest, like she was supposed to be the one asked with that question by the redhead and not this _flirt._ It pained her. Why was that?

Narako linked arms with Shuichi so that Botan received a kick from Shizuru under the table for having gasped too loudly and Keiko's slice of carrot landed back to her plate. Shuichi himself looked shocked with the sudden touch but in a second was composed.

"I was just asking if there was any seat available," she told him too sweetly, "and found out that there's none." Narako's eyes flitted across Anikka's direction, whose neck was very slightly turned to their direction, trying her best to seem uninterested. "Thank you, Anikka-san for telling me."

Anikka could not help it. "Apparent things aren't hard to explain to sensible people," she stated matter-of-factly. Her eyes darted the green ones of Shuichi's that now looked gravelly, not anymore like those gems. She sneered. "And I do think your thanks aren't enough for my having putting in plain words what you should be knowing, Narako." She stood up and glowered at the two, peeved unexpectedly fast. "Consequently, I do beg your excuses for I need to freshen up a bit after working up much in what I've just done." She cast a last scowl upon Shuichi and with a stitch in her chest that was far from bearable, made her way to the backdoor where Shiori had just gone to.

Upon closing the door, she found the mother seated about the table, sipping some tea and surprised by her appearance and Anikka hastily took a seat across her. "Do forgive me, Shiori-san."

"Why?" she asked, hurriedly wiping her lips dry with a napkin and setting her cup down.

Anikka's eyes welled up with tears brought about by the stitch in her chest. Why was that scene suddenly painful? Shiori, although unnerved with the trickles now slowly cascading her smooth cheeks, stood up from her seat and cradled Anikka's head to her chest, hushing her, rocking her back and forth. The younger of the two sobbed quietly, unable to hold the pain. Many questions were lingering in her mind now, and she could not understand why it felt that way. She was not supposed to be hurt when in reality it was her decision for him to be like that. She just could not blame anything, anyone else but herself.

But then Shuichi was doing this on purpose. He wanted her to be jealous and irritated. It was clearly retaliation. Of all persons, she never expected him to do that. But he did. And it hurt.

She hurt him most of the time, she was aware of that. But the way she was hurting right now did not feel right at all.

"Anikka," whispered Shiori, still holding her close, rocking. Anikka looked up at her and the mother gave a crooked smile as she wiped the younger woman's tears away with shaking fingers. "Why are you crying, dear?" she asked tentatively.

The curly-haired brunette sobbed a breath and turned away once again, unable to speak a word. She could not bring this issue to Shiori, not when it was her son making her cry like a lost child.

Shiori brushed her head and said under her breath, "You can trust me, dear. I will listen." Anikka's chest jolted with the same sensation she felt when her mother held her like this. Shiori, well, felt like a real mother. Despite her utter evasion of her and Shuichi, she was there. Right now. Why are mothers like this? Why are women like this?

Anikka cleared her lumpy throat. "I'm sorry," she whispered back. It was the first thing that came into her mind.

A hand descended on her chin and made her look up to her confidant whose forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Why are you apologizing, Anikka?"

"I wanted to stay away from you and Shuichi."

"Wanted?"

Anikka nodded. "I _wanted_ not to be attached. Not to be close…."

"But why?" Shiori asked once more, now taking the seat next to her and angling it so that they were face-to-face. She took Anikka's hands in hers and squeezed them lovingly. "Why don't you want to be close to us?"

Fresh, hot tears spilled from Anikka's brown orbs and she replied with a husky tone, "I myself don't know."

"Haven't you felt happy while spending time with us?"

"I have."

"Do you enjoy the company of his friends?"

"I do."

"Do you feel irritated when he bombards you with his being gentlemanly?"

"Sometimes I do."

"Do you not like it when other people barge in when the two of you are talking happily?"

"I don't like that."

"Don't you like having Narako around?"

"I hate her." Anikka's eyes went wide. No. She hadn't just said that.

Shiori smiled. "Then you must like my son already."

"No, I don't," she retorted, almost too loudly. Anikka tugged at the grasp of Shiori around her hands but the elder woman tightened her grip instead.

"Yes, you do, Anikka." Shiori looked so sure. Was that really it? "I observed that by the time the classes started you were drifting away. Shuichi has attested to that." Anikka closed her eyes and bit back her retort. She must listen to this. "He was really agitated when I told him to invite you to this party. Like that was the most impossible thing to do."

"It was," said Anikka, her eyes glassy. "I put him down once."

Shiori grinned as though enjoying a private joke. "He still succeeded, though. And behind that, I felt that something was wrong. Terribly wrong."

Anikka stared at her, befuddled. "Your point being?"

"That perhaps the girl he was trying his best to befriend was lost."

"Huh?"

The mother sighed submissively. "Oh, dear. How hard could this get?" she asked no one in particular, staring out the window that overlooked the backyard. Everyone else was chattering and Shuichi was now seated next to Narako along the other boys. Anikka's chest jolted once again. Shiori cleared her throat, snapping her back to reality. "My son did not like the outcome of your accepting his invitation."

"Why should he?"

"You teenagers! And here I thought both of you are so smart!" Shiori squeezed Anikka's hands once more. "Dear, do you really think it is easy for Shuichi to be celebrating with Narako sitting beside him?"

Anikka felt a sudden tinge of anger at the mention of the name. "Good for him. Why did he have to invite that flirt — " (Shiori gasped at the mention of the word) " — when he is actually aware that she would do nothing good for his day?"

"Do you expect him to do that when he knows he would be spending the day seated next to you?"

The curly-haired brunette gawked at her. "What do you mean, Shiori-san?"

"My point is that Shuichi's actually trying to find out whether you'll be regretting whatever it is that you did or he's actually implying he can manage without you."

"Why should he?"

"Do you like my son?"

Anikka's eyes went wide with that. "Huh?" she blurted for lack of any other thing to say.

"Do you like my son?"

"I — " she was trying to grasp something…. Did she already like him? "I don't know."

"So you do like my son."

"How?"

Shiori tapped her shoulder. "How? Well, I know it. It's called mother's intuition."

Anikka shook her head. "No. How can I like him? How on earth will I take a liking on him when he's always been the reason why I'm so not like myself?"

"That's precisely the point my dear. He has done what others cannot. He was able to take you out of your shell of deception. You see," Shiori paused, staring outside once more, "Shuichi was able to shed some light on you. He was able to make you feel comfortable, feel the right emotion at the right time. He was able to make you put up with him at the very least. And he was able to make you realize that his world and yours were utterly different."

"And that's beside the point, Shiori-san!" Anikka retaliated under her breath.

"You like him and upon understanding your situation, you were confused. You do not want to be involved in his bigger world." Anikka's tears fell once more. How could she be saying all these? All these things in her mind? "You are afraid of losing him when you already are so attached to him. You are afraid of getting hurt."

Anikka pulled her hands from Shiori's and covered her ears with them. She could not believe this. How could someone be articulating every single thing in her mind? She sobbed. How could anyone dictate her feelings?

"You're in denial, Anikka. That's why all these seem foreign to you."

She looked at the redhead's mother. "How can you be so sure?"

"Simply because I have loved and still do."

"No."

"I am older than you, Anikka."If she only knew that Anikka was actually a great many years older than she thought. "The path you are traversing has been traversed by me earlier and every single inch and crack of it is etched in here," she said, and pointed to her chest.

"I can't like him."

"No, you can't, but you do."

A long stretch of silence followed and Anikka kept contemplating what she had just heard. Of all the things that she could hear from the redhead's mother. Had she known that ever since? Had she been aware of the fact that Anikka enjoyed her son's company? Shiori spoke her mind and had done it perfectly when she herself could not. She told her that she was in denial. Was she?

"Why does he feel sad about losing me, Shiori-san?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.

Shiori looked up from her tea. "What do you think, Anikka?"

The other female sighed. Of course she could not tell her that she was suspecting that her son liked her too. That would be utterly stupid. Shiori might as well laugh at her face.

"Yes, dear?" she pushed.

Anikka shook her head. "Never mind." She stood up, wiping her face as dry as she could, breathing deeply, and making sure that her eyes were not puffy anymore. "I guess I've got to go back."

"I'm telling you, dear, that whatever the reason is for him to do this, it's all because he cares for you."

Anikka nodded and went away, her nose high up in the air as she went back to the girls' table. "So, anything I missed?" she asked as coolly as possible.

"Nothing, really," replied Shizuru. "Except for the playing faint after you went away."

Anikka laughed derisively at this. "So sorry to miss that."

Keiko chuckled and then the doorbell rang, with which Shiori was quick to attend to, as the front door was slammed shut. Shuichi rose from his seat to take a look but Narako pulled him back down, as she was discussing something. Anikka snorted when she caught sight of the dismissive look Shuichi had on his face.

By the time that Shiori was in the backyard, her arms were linked with a middle-aged and bespectacled man wearing a gray coat, smiles on their faces. Was it only her or was the man really Shiori's boyfriend?

Shuichi made his way to the elders and bowed, smiling crookedly.

"Shuichi, this is Sutoku Hatanaka," Shiori said, "my boyfriend." Shuichi looked taken aback but he quickly wiped the expression off his face. "And Sutoku, this is my son, Shuichi."

The redhead extended a hand and the elder man shook it with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Hatanaka-san."

"Sutoku. Call me Sutoku." The man beamed once more. "Nice to meet you too, Shuichi." He looked at Shiori. "Too bad. My son has got the same name as this handsome young man."

By the look on Shuichi's face, he did not like that factor. A step-brother? And one who had the same name as him. "Mom, is this your surprise?" he asked, trying to look excited. His mother nodded vigorously. He grinned.

"Mind introducing him to your friends?" his mother said.

Shuichi turned to the on-lookers and clapped his hands for attention. "Everyone, I want you to meet my future father, Sutoku Hatanaka."

Everyone nodded eagerly and clapped for the couple as well, as Shuichi escorted them to the only table left empty. Anikka did not want to see any more and decided to drink more of her punch. Who knew the redhead must have been looking at her through the corners of his eyes.

The rest of the party went by as the sun set, so that they were enveloped by the darkness. Several lanterns hanging from the tree branches were lit and then music played from across the porch. As Anikka looked at the table of the boys, Narako was already dragging Shuichi to the dance floor where Shiori and Sutoku were waltzing. Yusuke fetched Keiko and Kuwabara took Yukina. Only when the chorus of the song echoed did Kaito took hold of Anikka's hand. The curly-haired brunette smiled and pulled him near the grimacing Shuichi whose cheek was pressed against that of the leering Narako. She smirked as she pulled Kaito's hands and placed them on her sides then wrapped hers about his neck, tucking her chin into his shoulder.

"Just help me with this, will you, Kaito?" she whispered right to his ear, looking mischievously at Shuichi who was watching them as well. If he wanted war, she would bombard him with biological weapons.

"Why?" muttered Kaito. "You want to make him jealous, right?"

"Nope. Just want to annoy him as much as he annoys me."

"You just rephrased it."

Anikka laughed and hit him coyly at the shoulder in time that Shuichi's eyes locked with hers. The redhead looked away as soon as she tilted an eyebrow at him. "That was just a sample," she whispered to Kaito. "Now wrap your arms around me more tightly."

"What?"

"You heard me. And I'm begging you to do that." Kaito sighed and did as she told him to, so that now they were pressed against each other. Narako suddenly moved to squash herself into Shuichi, but the latter was quick to slacken his grip and held her at arm's length instead. He looked away from the puppy-dog eyes the flirt gave and Anikka bit her lip to stop an inevitable smile.

"I really don't like this, Anikka. First you'll make me the witness of your truce then you're making me dance with you this _close_," said Kaito wearily after minutes. "Do you think Shuichi'll forgive me?"

Anikka chuckled. "Oh, come off it. Do you honestly think he'll begrudge your dancing with me?"

"Do you honestly expect him not to be jealous of having you pressed against me instead of him?"

"I do not. Like the hell I care."

"You do care, Anikka. You like him. And he likes you."

Anikka stopped and Kaito almost stumbled. They stood transfixed, not even pulling away from each other. "He likes me?"

"Apparently."

Anikka pulled away and went back to the table where Shizuru sat alone, puffing at her cigarette once more. Was that indeed the very thing Shiori was trying to tell her? Shuichi liked her, was that true?

By the time that the last of the songs were being played, a distant honking of a vehicle echoed through the neighborhood and Narako pulled away, dragging Shuichi to a corner. Anikka's eyes narrowed and her feet itched to follow the two. She so ignored Shizuru's meaningful looks and made her way to a tree nearest the dark corner where the flirt had pinned Shuichi's shoulders to the wall, about to _kiss_ him. A feeling of foreboding rose to her chest and a stitch replaced it quickly.

"Really, Narako-san," Shuichi stuttered at saying, "I do not like this."

"And I do."

Shuichi took hold of her hands smoothly slid out of her hold, a good two feet away from her. "Well, goodbye, Narako-san. Thank you — "

The female lunged and threw her arms around his shoulders and was about to lean down when Anikka made a mad grab for a stone and threw it at her foot so that she softly screamed in pain, making Shuichi look around. Anikka was already seated, flushed, when the redhead made his appearance from the dark corner. His eyes darted her direction and under the pretext of playing with a lock of her hair, watched as he disappeared from behind the tree once again.

When he emerged, he was assisting the flirt whose foot was red and swollen to walk. Kuwabara volunteered to help but his hand was quickly slapped by Narako, determined to have Shuichi by her side. Oh, the crap.

Anikka stared at Shizuru who stared back at her and grinned. They chuckled secretively and by the time that the redhead was back, the rest of the guests were seated once again. Keiko had been nagging and scolding the suspect for what she had undeniably done and the other girls giggled at the conveying of the story.

"Anikka." The aforementioned straightened on her seat and did not bother to look at Shuichi. "Anikka." No answer. The other occupants of the table froze, eyes darting here and there. She was aware that the rest of the guests were watching as well. "Are you deaf, Anikka Mizokuchi?"

The brunette stood up, crossed her arms along her chest, and faced the redhead whose eyes were definitely flaming. "I am not, Shuichi Minamino," she replied sardonically. "I just do not want to talk nonsense."

"Nonsense?" he hissed, so that the stitch in Anikka's chest built up once more.

"Yes, nonsense," she challenged. She would not let him win. She hated him. He was really annoying.

The redhead closed his eyes and breathed deeply, calming himself, with which Anikka rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. When he opened them, they were almost the calm green they usually were. "Mind if I ask you to come with me?" he asked coolly.

"What for?" Anikka asked acidly. "Why don't you just spit it out? Afraid of exposing your true colors, Minamino?" She narrowed her eyes, sticking her nose up in the air. He should not be doing this. She was already irritated and here he came trying to speak to her about that scene.

Shuichi took hold of her arm and she yanked it back. "Do not touch me," she commanded.

"And do not be meddlesome." Anikka tilted an eyebrow at him. "Did you not understand? I said do not interfere with other people's affairs."

Anikka smirked. "Ah, so it is me who's at the wrong end of this, am I not? And here I thought you did not want to be snogged by that flirt."

"How can you be so sure, huh, Anikka?"

"I am not deaf, Minamino, nor am I blind."

"Really? You sure are too ignorant of the laws of dating, aren't you?" Dating? No, they were not dating at all. He was just trying to provoke her. But the look he had on his face said otherwise. She opened her mouth to argue but he cut her short. "See? You do not have any clue about relationships. Simply because you do not have anyone to associate yourself with and be friends with."

That hurt. Hot tears pooled in her eyes and her hand shook with the restraint of the urge of slapping him. He could not be saying this.

"Here I thought you were trying to have this closure through that truce you proposed but then your actions imply otherwise, Anikka," he stated coolly. "Are you really like that? Can't you keep your words?"

Anikka's hand landed on his face with a loud snap. "I am not. What I see is what I get. And you are the one not being fair!" she spat, tears surging from her orbs. "You were the one who said that this is a closure! Don't you know how to make a closure peaceful? You," she said through gritted teeth, jabbing a finger at his chest, "you invited that flirt and made her annoy me. I thought this is supposed to be a nice way of saying farewell! But how can it be when all the time I can see you trying to irk me alongside her, huh? What were you trying to tell me, that you can manage and that she's easier to befriend? That there are other persons around when I'm gone? That I am useless and a waste of space? What, say it!" She grabbed his collar and shook the redhead violently.

"Anikka-chan," said Keiko, who had risen on her seat.

"Shut up." Anikka glared at her and turned back at Shuichi. "Now, what, Shuichi? What?"

Shuichi looked at her and hung his head. She smirked despite her lips shivering.

"Needless to say, I do wish you a happy birthday," she muttered and released him. Anikka sobbed and scampered away, seeking the comfort of being far from him. No word could describe how she felt. How abandoned she felt. She was hurt once again. And she was tired of it. Tired of everything. Tired of loving. Tired of knowing new persons.

When she reached her front lawn, she remembered the roses the redhead planted. Out of sheer anger, she strode toward the spot and, with eyes blinded by tears and mind made groggy by the pain in her chest, she dropped to her knees and grabbed the stems, oblivious to the thorns grazing her palms and arms.

* * *

><p>Uh-oh. I just didn't do that. No way. Argh. What shall I do? Crap.<p>

Anyways, if you like it, review. If not, still review. Haha. Thank you so much for putting up with me. :)

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

This chapter was so unexpected. I did not plan it all out. And the conclusion of this chap really bugged me. I didn't wish for that to happen too soon. And I would like to apologize if this isn't so satisfactory.

Anyway, I still wish that you would all enjoy! Read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"You are so stupid!" Yusuke hissed at him as he shook Kurama by the collar of his shirt. "How can you not see it, eh? I thought you are the brightest student in town and here you are, ignorant of the way Anikka feels!"

"She does not feel the same way!"

A tear from the collar of the kitsune's shirt resounded as Yusuke apparently fought back the urge to hit him. "Don't you get it? She likes you! That's why she threw that stone to that flirt! That's why she was annoyed all night! That's why she made Kaito dance with her!" The Spirit Detective shook him violently so that the tear grew even longer.

"Yusuke, stop it," Koenma scolded.

Shiori took hold of her son and Yusuke bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Shuichi," his mother whispered, pulling his chin to her direction so that she was looking right into his green orbs. "She must have ripped your roses now with what you've done."

Kurama closed his eyes. "I know, Mom."

"And you're not doing anything about it?" she asked.

"No."

"But why?"

"I've done the same before, Mom."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing, Mom." He slid her hand off his chin and went away, heading for the gate. He needed to talk to her. But how would he do that? Kurama slapped his face for having been stupid. Why did she feel like that? Why should she be affected much by the presence of Narako? Yes, everyone else told him she liked him. But how would one connect this truce they had with what other people were saying? Why would she not want to stay when she indeed liked him at the very least? Girls who take a liking on men do not cower away and instead try their best to be noticed, don't they? Kurama was at least sure of that fact. And Anikka was doing the exact opposite.

_"It's just that I don't want friends. I thought having you around would be okay. But then you have a larger universe… a larger circle I do not want to be included into."_

Was that it? Was she being her introverted self again? Kurama shook his head. There was no way that it was true. It was not really the reason. Perhaps it was around that statement, but _it_ simply was not the reason why. It could not be.

Then the roses. Meisho? He had hurt her before. And perhaps she was afraid of being hurt once more. It clicked.

Kurama pushed her gate open and ran toward the backyard to find the brunette sitting under the canopy of the maple, her head concealed by her hair and tucked in her knees, dress soiled and stained with blood from her arms and hands. He stared at the remains of his plant. It was fully uprooted, the leaves, the stems, and the dying flowers clumped, brutally slain. He could not believe this. Had fate really taken back on him? Had Meisho really retaliated? Was this the sign that Anikka and Meisho were one as Shuichi and Kurama?

His feet moved toward the pitiful being he had inflicted pain many times upon. His knees were shaking. The way Anikka looked was too familiar. Like it was just yesterday when he had broken Meisho's heart. And now it was Anikka's. Was he really born into this aptitude? The talent of hurting others?

Suddenly, Anikka's head popped up, revealing a disoriented face. He had seen this before. Tears everywhere, as well as filth and confusion and loathing. This was not new. The same expression was held by the princess of Makai.

She stood up through wobbly knees and leant on the trunk of the tree, glaring at him, her quivering lips drawn to a lopsided smirk. "Came to avenge your roses?" she asked, voice suddenly full of contempt. She glanced toward the clump of the dying shrub and cackled through closed lips. "They're gone for good."

Kurama shook his head at her. It might be better to tell her now. "No, we're now square. It's fair for you to punish me, Anikka…" he hesitated, trying to contemplate as fast as he could, "or rather, Meisho."

A face so disgruntled as Anikka's went to a grotesquely-beautiful countenance at the mention of the name. "Meisho?"

"Yes, Meisho." Kurama made four strides toward her and now they were roughly a foot apart. Anikka's eyes were unfocused, her forehead wrinkled.

She snorted. "No way." She backed away, so that she was a little behind the tree. "You are not telling me that you are that rotten, soulless bastard who managed to abandon his colleagues to escape when they were at most danger, are you?" She shook her head and clutched at it. "You are not that traitor, that exploiter who… who…. NO!" she stumbled backward and Kurama made a move to help her to her feet but she scrambled all by herself with a wink of an eye.

"I am," he declared with head bowed, afraid to see her eyes, "or I _was_ at the very least."

From Anikka's eyes spurted fresh tears and she sobbed, "No, you are not… you're not him…." Something was terribly wrong. What she was doing was not Kurama's expected response. She should have strangled him by now… but why was she waving his confession off?

"Shuichi Minamino," he persuaded, eyes now closed, "and Youko Kurama are one, Anikka. He is me and I am him." He glanced at the nonplussed female and felt a stab in his chest as she glared sadly at him.

"You can't be him, you're only joking, right?" She tried to smile but instead ended sobbing.

Kurama took a few steps ahead. "Remember the day I killed your roses? I killed them to make you feel that I didn't really love you, to make you think that I am no more than a wheeler-dealer so as not to make you even more attached to me. I was a bandit who could not do anything about my crimes and I knew that deep inside you, you knew that you could not see a future with me. And so I made my move. I made you feel used, feel bad. That was the day you swore to despise roses," he stated, hands itching to clutch the stitch in his chest. Anikka stared at him. "That was the very same day that I swore never to hurt and instead take care of each and every single rose just as it is my weapon, the symbol of the pain I inflicted upon you… the sustenance of my life — "

"He had clearly told me that all his crimes and all his stealing make up the blood running through his veins, the _sustenance_ of his life! It is not these roses, it is nothing about Meisho! Nor it is anything about me!" she cried. "He is nothing but a ruthless demon, Kurama is! That's why you are different! You care!" The stoic expression her face held changed to pleading. "And please, Shuichi, do not tell me that he is you, as I am not Meisho…."

"What are you talking about, Anikka?" he asked, nonplussed himself. He moved closer. "How come are you not Meisho when you despise roses and when you can use those sticks as weapons?" He reached for her shoulders and gently shook her, relieved that she did not swat his hands. "And how come am I not Kurama when I can tell all these things to you?"

Anikka sobbed once more. "You can't be Kurama, Shuichi…. He is cruel, he does not think of the consequences of his actions, he does not care for Meisho. He only cares for himself…. And you, you are the opposite. You are not him." She grabbed his shoulders and shook him as violently as her aquiver body would allow. "And I am not Meisho. I'm not that stupid girl who is so easy to manipulate! Please, take back what you have said. Tell me you are not Kurama!"

Kurama took her bloody hands off his shoulders and instead placed one upon his cheek and the other on his heart, the stitch in it gradually subsiding upon her touch. "Close your eyes, Anikka," he whispered, his green eyes willing her to do as told.

"I can't." Those words were piercingly familiar.

"You can't, but you should."

She was crying again. Kurama could not bear seeing her this way. The bitter and cold Anikka was too teary. "I might not see you after if I do so."

"Trust Shuichi." Her eyebrows twitched. She then slowly obliged. Kurama took a deep breath of relief and eagerness and her hand on his chest trembled against his own that he had placed upon it. "I want you to feel my heart beating, Anikka," he whispered lovingly, closing his eyes. "And remember the days when _I _made you do the very same thing." Anikka's hand suddenly clawed against his muscles. "Those days when _I_ loved _you_ as unconditionally as you did."

"I told you it is not me."

"Trust Shuichi." He swore she tilted an eyebrow. "I want you to trust Shuichi as much as _he_ trusts Anikka." He stopped, waiting for any reaction, which did not come at all. "And remember the days…"

_Meisho had been lying on top of Kurama for the past quarter of an hour, their robes and long hair billowing against the gentle breeze. The gentle rustling of the grass against the male's back tickled his fine skin as much as the hand that held his face singed his nerves. He was smiling just as Meisho was._

_He then took hold of her hand that was on his shoulder and made it rest on the bare skin of his chest, his own hand upon the soft skin of it. Consequentially, he reached for her hand on his cheek, placed his hand on it as well and squeezed._

_"Close your eyes, my love," he murmured against her face._

_Meisho touched her forehead with his, so that their noses were a hairsbreadth apart. "I can't." Her breath was warm against his lips._

_Kurama smiled, amused. "You can't but you should."_

_"I might not see you after if I do so."_

_"Trust me." He pressed her hand against his chest harder. "Can you feel my heart beating, Meisho? Trust me. I won't go."_

_Meisho exhaled, sending a chill down his spine. She then closed her eyes and moved to kiss his nose. "Promise me you'll never go."_

_"I promise," he started, then thought. What if he needed to go? "I promise never to leave you. I promise to love you always no matter what happens." He breathed in her scent. "And promise me you'll always keep that in mind. I love you, I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I will love you tomorrow, and for the years to come."_

_"I promise to always keep your words in my heart. I promise to hold on them no matter what. I promise never to let my love for you waver."_

_"Promise."_

_"Swear."_

_And Kurama moved to catch her lips with his, gently moving against the softness of hers. She responded, not daring to move her hands from where they were situated, bewitching his senses with her own pliancy. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, that he should make the most out of this. She moaned against his lips and he buried his mouth against hers more deeply._

_Breaking the kiss, Kurama rolled over and helped her to her feet. The female looked at him quizzically and he just placed her hands where they were a while ago. "I want you to dance with me, my love," he murmured, closing his eyes and pulling her closer._

"Stop."

Kurama opened his eyes and looked at Anikka who had yanked her hands from his grasp. She was crying once again. "Anikka?"

"Please, stop it, Shuichi," she whispered breathily. "Please… he can't be you. I can't be her."

He turned away. "How can you say that, Anikka? You bear her memories, her abilities, and her hatred toward me!"

"I've told you. You can't be him!" She ran toward the clump of the misfortunate shrub and picked them up. "These, they are as important to you as they were not to Kurama! He killed these, these flowers when Meisho had striven to give them to him! She took care of them in their backyard, thinking he would be delighted, but hell, no! He slaughtered every single bit of them! And it is high time that she should take back what he took from her. But it is me who killed them, just because I got pissed off, I got hurt because of you and that I know that they are important to you."

"You said it, Anikka, you realized Kurama and I are one!"

"No. I can't have trusted the same person, Shuichi," she told him, tossing the dead shrub at his feet. "Meisho had done so wrong and Anikka will not do the same!"

"Do you think this is easy for me, Anikka?" he retorted, clearly spent with all the conflicts. "Do you think it is easy that only one woman haunted me in my dreams and in reality? That it is you and Meisho making a complete fool out of me?"

"I do not!" she cried, rocking back and forth. "If only you knew how hard it is for me, how hard it is to contain what I feel, and now, knowing that it is Kurama who makes me feel this way, I'm going mad!" She stomped her feet and fell on the ground, sobbing. "Meisho, she is me, but I don't want her to be. She is kind, she loves everyone, she gives everything to the one she loves! But Anikka, she is opposite. I am unkind, I am foul, I am selfish, I am unfeeling!"

Kurama stared at Anikka with wide eyes. "Meisho wanted to kill me. But even as I look at her, at _you_ right now, deep inside, I know you can never do that."

"That is because you have never done anything unforgivable to me, Shuichi! Kurama's the one at fault and it is Meisho he had done wrong!"

"Which is why you avenged your roses now, Anikka. Kurama and Shuichi both have done you wrong, whether you are Anikka or Meisho. We've done you wrong."

"But no… you can't be him. I can't have grown loving both of you."

Kurama froze on his spot. Anikka stared at him hopelessly, her eyes still brimming with tears. "You… what?"

"Go away before I kill you." There was a violent thwack of lightning from the sky, making her look more menacing. "And leave me alone."

"Anikka, I can't." _I love you too._

"You can't but you should." Now she was using his words against him. She stood up, knees still wobbly. "Don't worry. I won't be doing anything stupid, I promise."

The kitsune blinked as the thunder rolled and the rain started pouring. Weird, it was summer and it was raining. Did the heavens decide to empathize with them? He made up his mind to settle with that. "Just please don't leave, Anikka."

She smiled painfully. "I will not leave, Kurama. I have more sensible things to do than dwell on what you did."

"Meaning?"

"I'm staying away."

Kurama opened his mouth to ask, _"What?"_, but she was quick.

"I won't bother you anymore. I won't be a friend anymore. Forget about me. I'm afraid I might kill you if you do otherwise." And with that she went away, slamming the backdoor against the clap of thunder.

Kurama stood, soaked and wet, trying to contemplate everything that was happening. What was she about to do? He thought she loved him. He thought she at least liked him. But why did she suddenly change her mind? Was she really that unpredictable?

He was afraid of the days to come.

* * *

><p>Oh, the fluff. How will they go now? The beans were spilled! Argh. I hate myself. Sometimes. Haha.<p>

**KuramaEnzanBlues**: I'm really sorry for doing this to both of them. I did not mean it. T.T How dare I! :( But I promise the next chapters would be better and more favorable. And those chapters will be posted right after this one. :)

Please, please, please review! :)

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Rawr! This chapter was written with all due efforts of more fluff. Haha.

Please read and review! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The next Monday she was wearing again her sailor uniform when she entered the half-filled classroom, finding the redhead already seated, fiddling with a pen and staring into blank space, well, until she came in. He straightened and leant on his seat as she sat on hers. The noise that reverberated from their classmates did not match the stony silence between them. Anikka took her book in Analytic Geometry and began scanning through the pages, trying her best to concentrate on what she was reading and not on Shuichi… or rather Kurama. She blinked at the paragraph she was tracing with a finger. There was still the nagging sensation at the pit of her belly. She still could not take everything off her mind. She told him that she loved him aimlessly. And she could not bring herself to strangle him.

Shuichi was kind and caring, unlike Kurama who had broken Meisho's or her heart. And how ironic it was that she had grown loving them both, that even in this world she would be bumping to him and be growing fond of him. It was absurd, yes. But it happened, anyways. Fate really does things stupidly. And she had to live with it, even if it meant losing him when she had been so sure of the way she felt toward him. When he had been so easy to reach. When she had decided to give it a shot, why should it happen like that?

She had been at most emotional peril (or as she thought, it was Meisho) because of what that sly fox had done. The urge to avenge the demon inside her was too strong yet she could not even lay a finger on his hair. Inflicting pain upon others would not be fair for she herself avoided and evaded being pained. Her behavior attested to that. And even now that she would tell herself that it was just square for her to finally get back on him, it did not feel right. Was it because of his explanation? Had the demon inside Shuichi really loved Meisho and had abandoned her without intentionally hurting her feelings? In the innermost core of her, Meisho told her so.

By the time that the first bell rang, Anikka was already lost in her trail of thoughts. If not for the greeting of the teacher, she wouldn't have snapped out of her trance.

"Before I start my class, I want to inform you all that the election for the Student Council would be in a week's time and that I'm expecting candidates from this section. Just see me in the faculty room during breaks today if you are interested." Anikka remembered that she was actually the adviser of the student organization.

There were hushed conversations from the students and Anikka herself smirked inwardly. She would be running as president. It was her dream, and she would be materializing it.

"I do think Minamino-san would be great as president." The rest of the girls nodded fervently. Anikka heatedly eyed the girl who spoke and she did not seem to notice her as she was busy giggling. Shuichi beside her just sighed.

"Mizokuchi-san would be better," said a male classmate who blushed furiously upon receiving a smile from her. All the other boys growled in approval except for Kaito who shrugged, apparently torn. Surely, the male population of the school would support her.

Mrs. Haruko cleared her throat loudly and stated, "To anyone who is interested, come and see me during breaks and I shall give you your certificate of candidacy." Anikka cast a quick glance at Shuichi who looked unconcerned at all. Good. Now she needed not to worry.

At the end of the class, however, she was surprised and perked to see him discussing with Mrs. Haruko from across her table. The expression the redhead had was persuasive and the teacher looked rather amused.

"Oh," remarked the teacher upon noticing her. "Come, Mizokuchi-san." Anikka obliged, keeping a wide berth from the redhead, so that they were at the opposite ends of the desk, facing the teacher. "So, you wish to run too?"

"Yes, sensei," she replied politely, despite her annoyance. "And I wish to run as the Student Council President."

Shuichi obviously stiffened. She smirked. He must be aiming the position too.

"Perfect, then," Mrs. Haruko suddenly said, much to her surprise. "No one is willing to take the post and I'm glad you are. Imagine having a council with only the president missing."

"What do you mean, ma'am?" she asked. "Is Minamino-san not after the presidency?" The redhead glanced at her warily.

"He is after the position of the vice president." So he was trying to hit the bull's eye effortlessly. She must have been a threat.

Anikka quirked an eyebrow very slightly. "Does this mean that as of this very moment, no one else has spoken with you regarding the presidency, sensei?" She was starting to like this in a way. Even if it meant a year working with Shuichi.

"Yes, Mizokuchi-san."

"Oh," she blurted, amused of her almost tangible victory. "Less fun, though, it surely is." She sighed emphatically.

"Which is why I'm discussing this issue with Minamino-san."

Anikka looked at Shuichi who just stared at the desk. "And?"

"Since there is only one student interested in each position, I want to make revisions in this year's election." Anikka raised her eyebrows, nodding at her to go on. "And those revisions would be that the candidates will have no particular position to take and that the rest of the student body will be voting whomever they wish to. The one who amasses the highest number of votes shall be the president, the second the vice, the third the secretary and so on."

Anikka blinked at her. It was an unnecessary idea, of course. She gritted her teeth discreetly, thinking. "Ma'am, I want to express my opinion about this." The teacher nodded after a moment's hesitation. "If in any case a candidate is elected for a position he knows he cannot handle, do you think it will be fair? We are running for the position we want to be in and it must be of your responsibility to consider our knowledge of our own capabilities," she said, taking pride of herself. "I am after the presidency because I know I can handle it and that I am willing to lead. Depriving us of where we wish to be is utterly a misdemeanor, ma'am."

Mrs. Haruko unexpectedly smiled, making her a little bit uneasy. The mien she had was the same when she was discussing with Shuichi. "How come do you two have the same notion?" she asked, distinctly pleased. "I'm under the impression that you two sneaked after class to discuss this." She chuckled, staring dreamily at a corner.

The brunette looked sideways at Shuichi who simply stood, his hands in his pockets. His face was blank.

"And since you two have the same ideas, I do think the council will be doing great for the rest of the year," she continued, still smiling. "Just by this instance, I know the two of you will work harmoniously with the rest of your group. The two of you click, you see."

Fighting back the urge to snort, she nodded affirmative. No way did they click.

Mrs. Haruko stood up and lent her handfor them to shake. They obliged, and when Anikka was about to pull hers away, the teacher tugged instead and made them shake hands. Anikka looked at him heatedly from under her lashes and Shuichi bowed his head. The brunette nodded at the teacher and tried her best to flash a smile.

It was her who ran for the door once they were dismissed.

^o^

Once the office's door slid shut, Anikka swallowed hard as she stared at every face looking up to her, of course, avoiding the redhead. There were seven of them, from president down to peace officer and two looked unfamiliar, only that she knew their names.

"Good afternoon, everyone," she greeted, flashing them a rare smile and bowing as always. The others nodded in acknowledgement and she continued, "So, before anything else, I would like everyone to please introduce themselves." Seeing the quiet nods, she began. "Hello. My name is Anikka Mizokuchi, your president, a student from Class F-1. I love martial arts especially arnis and reading good books. I do wish we'll be working hand-in-hand for the betterment of our school."

Shuichi took the cue and stood up from his seat. He bowed, smiling bitterly. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Shuichi Minamino, vice president, a classmate of Mizokuchi-san — " (Anikka rolled her eyes very slightly) " — I'm fond of books and gardening as well. Hoping to know you more." He then sat down and looked at a corner.

It was now the unfamiliar-looking male student's turn. He had a slight flush on his cheek when he looked at Anikka and scratched the back of his dark-haired head sheepishly. "Hi. I'm Shinjo Hirogawa of Class E-1 and the secretary. I love writing and reading." So that was why. He was a sophomore. "I'm looking forward to the whole year that we'll be working together."

Anikka flashed him a civil smile when he glanced at her direction, sending color once more to his cheeks. He sat back down with head bowed. Was it only her or did he really look handsome? Perhaps the redhead would never be beaten, but Shinjo did have the looks.

The treasurer was none other done Kaito who drawled at his speech. Then there was a fellow junior who was called Reikka as the auditor and the public information officer whose name was Takeshi. The peace officer was called Eureka and a classmate of Shinjo's.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves," Anikka said, rather tentatively, "I would like to ask our secretary — " (Shinjo literally jumped from his seat, blushing once more and Anikka had to bite back a chuckle) " — yes, Hirogawa-san, to be taking his post by the board and our — " (Anikka scanned the room and spotted Shuichi who still did not look at her) " — vice president to please copy everything Hirogawa-san would be writing." The redhead looked sideways at his seatmate who was Kaito, then cast her a quarter-of-a-second's glance before standing up to take the notebook she was handing. Anikka pulled her hand away as soon as his fingers grazed the material.

"Come now, Hirogawa-san," she called, willing the sophomore to speed up and actually handing him the piece of chalk, so that he scratched his nose once more, trying to hide the color of his face. Was he really this shy? Once Shinjo had written the necessary headings, Anikka turned to the rest. "I was tasked to meet with you in apropos the upcoming sports fest which is scheduled on the last week of July, which is also the week before the summer vacation."

A hand shot in the air, which was from Kaito. "Today is the twenty-fourth of June. Meaning that we have roughly a month before that, don't we, Miss President?"

She did not like being addressed too formally. "Ay," replied Anikka. "That's why I called you as soon as I was told to. We need to finish our planning in a matter of two days. The other clubs to be involved should be informed and also be met in the rest of the days of this week."

Everyone else grunted and murmured in agreement or realization and Anikka was simply relieved. Of course it would be really hard for them to do this in a flash.

Anikka cleared her throat. "All right. I would like to hear from you the committees we'll need. Furthermore, I would like to divide everyone to be heads of each committee alongside the presidents or chairpersons of the clubs we'll be involving."

Shuichi raised his hand. "Then to start up, we shall have the steering committee, Mizokuchi-san." She could not help but feel awkward upon hearing him say her name.

"And that would be your post as head," said Reikka matter-of-factly. Anikka nodded and turned to Shinjo, whispering for him to make a diagram. The sophomore nodded as sheepishly as always.

The rest of the meeting went by placidly despite the occasional cold looks Anikka and Shuichi shot at each other and the positive bashfulness of the secretary that Anikka was suspecting had something to do with her.

"So, now that we have it all wrapped up," Anikka said after an hour of discussion, "I'm expecting that everyone will do their tasks and by tomorrow we will meet again. I do expect you have at least started what you are supposed to do. Before we go, please help in cleaning the office. Adjourned." All of them started to move, heeding her orders. She helped Shinjo in erasing the writings in the board and Shuichi made Kaito give her the notebook. She felt a little bit bad and when she glanced at his direction, she saw him busy sweeping the floor.

Kaito must have taken notice of her trance for he said, "You two surely can't keep up with this." And he went away, leaving her shaken.

"Mizokuchi-san," called Shinjo, as soon as he had washed the chalk dust from his hands. The addressed looked up from the notebook she had been reading the writings on which, apparently lost. Shuichi did write them so legibly and perfectly, and she was unable to resist admiring his penmanship. Shinjo stared at the notebook and grew red in the ears. Thinking that it had something to do with her staring at the notebook avidly, she closed it and handed the material to him. "Oh," he remarked, before giving an uncomfortable nod.

"May I help you?" Anikka asked tentatively.

Shinjo looked around, as though watching out for eavesdroppers who would be able to hear a biggest secret. "Umm, well," he stuttered, eyes unfocused, "I would only like to ask if there's anything I missed."

"Oh, nothing," she replied. "Just make sure you write the letters of invitation for the meeting with the clubs on Thursday. We need to sign them — I, our adviser, and the principal. Plus, Takeshi-san needs to distribute them tomorrow morning."

Shinjo's eyes sparkled. Anikka winced. "I'll do it."

"Thank you very much," she told him awkwardly.

The sophomore smiled, still red. He bowed and went away, taking his things along with the others who were waving her goodbye. Anikka had the craziest assumption about his actions. It felt like he liked her. Not that she was being too assuming, but it just felt like it. She apprehensively looked at Shuichi who was now fixing his things and blushed as a familiar stitch built up in her chest.

"Hey, Anikka-chan," Kaito called, waving at her. "Mind walking home with us?" She realized only three of them were left.

Shuichi tactfully kicked his shins but Anikka was too sharp not to notice it. "I'm afraid I do." She then made her way to the door, waiting for them to come out first. "I have the keys so you better speed up," she told them rather with composure, brandishing the keys. The two swiftly swept past her, Shuichi not daring to glance back and as she inhaled his scent, the pain in her chest felt worse.

When she went out, she was half-surprised to see the two still waiting. The redhead was nonchalantly leaning against the wall, his free hand in his pocket. "I thought I've made that clear."

"I insist," said Kaito stubbornly with a slight tilt of his eyebrows.

Anikka rolled her eyes, casting wary glances toward Shuichi who looked the least pleased with the idea. "I don't really want this. Leave me alone." And she stalked off, almost scuttling stupidly. "Do not follow me."

Kaito laughed heartily. "How will we not follow you if the path you're taking is the only way to reach the gate faster?" They were walking now, the silent redhead bringing up the rear.

She was now really beside herself. "Then I'll be taking the longer route," she muttered audibly. Taking an about-face, she quickly swept past them, inevitably looking at Shuichi whose eyes were concealed by his bangs. There was that certain longing to hold him but she should not. She could not take this, after all. Trotting away, she clutched at her chest, muffling a sob. Why did it feel so wrong? She wanted to go away so as not to get hurt. But why did it result to the very thing she was avoiding?

Even though she loved him, it did not feel right. They clashed. They could not get along well. Not when they both had tainted pasts, and sharing half of each at that.

^o^

It was confirmed. Shinjo was an admirer. And he did not like it.

Kurama paced up and down his room, hands crossed along his chest. It had just been a week ago when she had known that sophomore and they had been getting along too well. By the coloring the man underwent every time Anikka got close, he knew he liked her. And with the flowers he had seen him laying atop her bag just an hour ago at the end of their meeting, he could no longer deny that. Yes, the curly-haired brunette was appalled upon the sight of the flowers and instantly shot him a wary glance, but she was smart enough to appreciate the small bouquet. And he did not like it.

Despite his being detached and distant, he still could not deny the way his hands shook to grab her every time she passed by. He could not help the yearning to look at her; he could not stop himself from smiling when the council laughed along her. And he missed her backyard. He missed her roof. He missed her. Too much.

"Class," Mrs. Haruko called one warm Thursday morning, "the sports fest will be in a fortnight's time and I would like to tell you that the search for Mr. and Mrs. Sports Fest will be materialized. There should be three pairs per year level. I have told the other classes about it and only one girl and two boys have told me they are to join. Anyone who is interested?"

"I AM!" Narako screamed, cracking an elbow as she raised a hand. Her friends clapped unenthusiastically upon her cue.

Mrs. Haruko looked aghast and nodded as an afterthought. "Anyone else?"

"Sensei," said a boy classmate, waving frantically. "Mizokuchi-chan would be great!"

The aforementioned straightened from her bored leaning on the backrest of her seat, looking tired of all the work in the council. Narako snorted and pouted contemptuously. Everyone else was now watching Anikka with heads fully turned to her direction, except for him who just did so through the corners of his eyes.

"That is not so good," she stated, trying her best to be calm. "I do not like the idea."

The teacher waved her comment off. "I must agree with your classmate," she said.

"And Minamino-san will be better off as a partner!"

Kurama turned to the girl who sat behind Anikka and raised his eyebrows in protest. The brunette was now fuming and heated. "No, I do not like the idea of a pageant," he told Mrs. Haruko, waving his hands as emphasis.

"Of course Minamino-san will look good with me," Narako said pretentiously. There were murmurs around and her friends clapped rather hesitantly.

The boy who spoke for Anikka drummed his fists on his desk. "No way. Mizokuchi-chan looks better with him."

"I must agree!" the girl behind Anikka cried.

The rest of the class burst into a fit of approval.

"Hey, we haven't even agreed to join," Anikka half-yelled over the raucous noise.

The teacher tapped the desk with her chalk box to call for attention. "Class!" The noise subsided. "So, Mizokuchi-san and Minamino-san," she called, "Will you join?"

"Please!" their supporters chorused, earning a glare from Mrs. Haruko.

"But, I really don't think — "

Kaito was quick to cut Anikka short. "Oh, come off it, Anikka, Minamino. We know you'd love to." Nods everywhere.

"This is for the class, dears," Mrs. Haruko said. "But if you really do not want to, I guess we can do nothing about that." If Kurama knew right, she was actually trying to persuade them.

He was thinking. If he joined and she did not, it would surely be Narako taking him as a partner and it would be the worst nightmare for him and Anikka as well. Goodness knew how she got mad when he brought the girl to his party, trying to make her jealous and regret her truce, and thus take it back. Yes, he did that. All for the sake of how he felt. And if he did join, perhaps she would be trying her best to have Narako out their way, wouldn't she? There was that very narrow possibility that she would do that, Kurama was sure of it.

He looked at her. She was thinking too. Then very suddenly, she caught his gaze, making him look away fast. He opened his mouth.

"Okay."

"All right."

Mrs. Haruko looked shaken. They had spoken at the _same _time. He knew that color was rising to his cheeks and he could not bring himself to see her reaction.

"But then, who will be the partners?" asked Narako who looked worried.

Kaito cleared his throat. "Do some drawing of lots, I suppose," he suggested. "Minamino shall pick the name of one of the girls." He looked at Kurama meaningfully.

Their teacher nodded in approval. "You might as well have the pieces, Kaito-san."

The bespectacled boy obliged and quickly cut two papers in half, writing the names and showing them to the teacher before rolling the pieces. Shaking the hand that held the pieces, he winked very discreetly at Kurama before putting them on his desk. Of course he could clearly sense Anikka's name on the left. He thought. She might kill him but he would not survive if he picked the other one.

He wished it would be a better option to take. He would begin with this.

* * *

><p>How thick can Kurama now get? I'm sorry about the student council thing. I know it's impossible for no other student wanting to run for the positions, but that was just how it worked for this four-eyed girl. Haha.<p>

What do you think about Shinjo? Haha. :D LOL.

Please leave a review, dears! :)

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Ahaha. All right. I can't stop laughing after writing this chapter. I can't believe I did that. HAHAHAHA! So fluffy!

As always, please read and review! :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIFTEEN<strong>

The class burst into a more raucous fit of cheering that simply deafened her. Did she hear it right? He had picked her name. But why? Why did he when he could have just avoided the piece of paper that bore her name since he had a strong sense? All this time he had been distant….

"So," the teacher called over the noise once more. "I do think that's final. Narako-san will have to pair up with one of the other boys."

"No way!" Narako yelled, standing up. "I object!"

Shuichi looked at the aggravated girl. "Narako-san," he said calmly. "I believe my decision is final. It is clearly stated in the mechanics that one can choose his or her partner."

"The question is do you think Mizokuchi wants to be your partner?"

Anikka glared at the flirt. She was about to open her mouth when the redhead spoke.

"It was a suggestion. You should have presented your disagreement before it was materialized."

Anikka stiffened. Was he really pursuing this?

"So that settles it." Mrs. Haruko took her things and made a dash out of the room.

Narako stomped out of the classroom and slammed the door shut, silencing everyone. She could see Kaito chuckling and exchanging meaningful looks with Shuichi. He had given him the chance to have her as a partner. She could not understand why he grabbed that chance.

Perhaps it was time to let things in.

^o^

It had been an hour through their rehearsals and she still could not bring herself to holding his hand more securely even though their choreographer had scolded them many times. Shuichi had been exerting extra effort to make her go with the flow, but she just did not feel like it. Not when Narako kept glaring and that Shinjo was watching amidst the other student council officers. He had been extremely quiet about his obvious attempts in wooing her and she was thankful for that despite the fact that she did not even give any consent to his moves. She simply could not deny herself. And she could not bring herself to telling him no.

"Anikka! Shuichi!" the choreographer screamed, appalled. "How many times do I have to tell you to come closer?"

Anikka sighed and felt Shuichi's back against hers as they inched closer in their pose. Then she had to place her arm on his shoulder and bend her knee to flip her leg. It sucked. She just wished it would not be this awkward in the actual search.

And there was one problem.

They had not talked to each other at all. It might be true that actions speak louder than words, but how could they do anything better when all they did were pull, sigh, and yank? They did look stupid, as though they were mute. How long should she be enduring this?

^o^

"Mizokuchi-san!"

Anikka turned wearily at Shinjo. They had just been given a break after another hour of practice and scolding. "Yes?"

The male student took out a bottle of water and handed it to her, smiling and blushing.

"Oh." She was tired of his being too kind. "Thanks."

"You must be really tired. I don't think Minamino-san is doing you good."

Anikka blinked at him. Had he just talked ill of Shuichi? This was worse than she thought. "No, he's fine."

"Yes, I am."

The redhead walked toward the two of them and sat down next to Anikka, much to her surprise. He looked at her and took the bottled water she was holding and instead handed a box of apple juice she had grown fond of. She blinked. How did he know that?

"You're welcome," he said, smiling, ringing bells in her ears. He turned to Shinjo. "I don't really like what you've just said, Hirogawa-san. Do you know the definition of backbiting? Or backstabbing, perhaps?"

Anikka wanted to say something but when she opened her mouth to speak, no words came out. She was still shocked with the way Shuichi was behaving right now.

"I do know the definition of each," stated Shinjo, now red as Shuichi's hair. "And if you are trying to imply that I'm doing either or both, I do think you are mistaken, Minamino-san. I speak of truth and honesty do not cross the thin line toward what you are accusing me of." He was positively glowering.

She did not like this. Never in her darkest dreams did she think this would be happening.

The redhead smiled wryly. "You are too assuming, Hirogawa-san. Have I said anything like that? I'm afraid not."

"I've said you are implying."

"I wouldn't have implied if I haven't said anything, would I?" How could he keep his cool that much?

Anikka took hold of the situation. Standing up, she barged in quite nervously, "Guys, I really think you should quit that."

"I am just clearing my intentions of his speaking ill of me, Anikka." Shuichi stood up as well, his hands clenched to fists so that his nails dug into his palms. "And to think that a younger schoolmate would be doing that, I do guess it's unethical," he added still as coolly as he was.

"But — "

Shuichi grabbed her hand and told Shinjo calmly, "I do wish you quit doing this nonsense, Hirogawa-san. It's ingrate, isn't it, Anikka?" He looked at her and smiled triumphantly. Then and there, he dragged her away, not allowing her to recover from her daze.

"Shuichi," she whispered breathily. The redhead stopped on his tracks upon hearing his name. Anikka gulped. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

Shuichi pulled her closer and placed his hand upon her head like a patient teacher to a grade-schooler. "I can't."

She knitted her eyebrows. "I'm asking you why you can't."

"I know. And that's my answer."

She tugged at the hand he held but he tightened his grip around it instead. "I've threatened to kill you."

"But you can't. Besides, if you _were_ able to do so, I would gladly be killed by none other than you than get killed with Narako being around me."

The familiar stitch grew in her chest once more. Had he really just tried to make her jealous and submit to her true feelings? Tears were brimming in her eyes again. "Why?"

"I'm doing what I want to." She looked up at him, and he reached for the first bead of tear that fell from her brown orbs. "And no matter how many times you try to push me away, I will gladly jump to my deathbed, even if it means dying a thousand deaths."

"I don't understand."

"I will tell you when the season is ripe," he whispered. "But for the meantime, I hope you will just do your best for the search and drink your apple juice."

He had just spoken to her like there had been nothing going on and it felt terribly right. Like they were starting anew. Kurama and Meisho, and Shuichi and Anikka. She didn't know how, but the innermost of her felt at peace and she knew in her subconscious that his inner self felt that way too. That finding each other felt right. No apologies. No elaborate explanations. Just understanding.

Anikka had never concluded this so surely. It felt right.

^o^

As they queued up for the production number, Narako grabbed the advantage of being ahead of Anikka to hiss, "I'm making sure I and Shuichi will win."

"Save your breath." And she tilted an eyebrow, with which Narako flipped her skirt ostentatiously. Anikka had to laugh but thought better of it as the music played on.

She watched as Narako started to move, a hand on her hip and the other grasping the extra long fabric trailing the skirt of her green cocktail dress and helped herself from laughing. She was last in line just because she was the tallest, much to her dislike. Heaving a deep breath, she too started to walk, so that Shuichi was revealed to the audience from the backstage at the same time as her, the lines of the girls crossing that of the boys. She could not help but blush upon hearing the cheers of her classmates and co-officers.

Her dress was as elegant as that of Narako ― a white off-shoulder cocktail dress with a V-neckline that glowed intensely it was like light. Her hair was up in a bun with curled locks hanging loose and her face was covered with very light make-up, unlike that of the flirt. Known to Shuichi, Shiori and the girls from Yusuke's group helped her and currently, they were backstage to assist her as well. Never did she think that after all the conflicts, they were here. Her partner himself looked debonair in his teal checkered shirt, smartly topped with a button-less black vest with black slacks.

The candidates quickly went backstage and got ready for the walk with their partners. Narako stuck her nose in the air and Anikka was so thankful the other girls were completely nice. She could now see Shuichi behind Narako's nervous partner looking excited, his emerald green eyes sparkling. He was smiling, and the giggle that came from Narako gave her the creeps.

"One," he mouthed, "two, three." And there they went, gracefully promenaded on the platform, meeting at the center. To her utter surprise, Shuichi bent down on one knee, took out a blood-red rose from his hair and lent it to her, earning a burst of excited twitter from the crowd. Still shaken from his actions, Anikka took the flower and placed her hand upon his open one, which he kissed lightly, surprising her once more and sending the color to her face again. Then he stood up, held her hand above their elbows, and upon reaching the center of the stage, she did the _girlish_ pose she hated, much to the enjoyment of the crowd. And they parted.

_Okay_. So she bit her lip many times when Narako had spoken on the microphone. Many had covered their ears and others simply made faces, apparently perturbed by her speech that was really a reflection of her attitude. When it was her turn, the crowd of juniors simply yelled their support.

"Beauty and the lust for learning have yet to be allied," she spoke, hands on her hips, earning another cheer from the audience. She had to wait for it to subside before continuing, "This is Anikka Mizokuchi, seventeen, representing the ever-joyful, ever-cool and ever-calm juniors!"

She stepped backward, placed a hand upon her lips and waved much like a real beauty queen before about-facing and taking her post beside the fuming Narako. Shuichi took the microphone, speaking clearly and so manly, "In blackness there is some virtue, if you observe its beauty well." There was the cheering of the crowd again. "Standing in front of you is Shuichi Minamino, eighteen years of age, representing the best, the greatest, the juniors!"

And he elegantly backed away, swung his arm and bowed ever beautifully that Anikka herself flushed beet red. Narako beside her positively giggled once again as Shuichi glanced at the brunette, smiling thinking it was her he looked at.

^o^

Of course she was greatly astounded by that. And he was simply pleased of himself for being the romantic he had been in his former life. He only wished that she got the hang of his gimmick.

She was exceptionally beautiful. Even in her samurai suit she looked so feminine and enchanting. He himself had chosen a _karate-gi_ to wear during the sportswear segment so that they looked even more like a couple.

When the question-and-answer portion was reached, he was not surprised with the jeering that came from the crowd as Narako answered her question, "Which is more important to you? The strength of one's mind or the strength of one's soul?" Apparently and as expected, she gave a rather empty and dead-air answer.

Anikka's turn came and was given the question, "Has anyone done something terribly wrong to you? If there is, have you forgiven that person and why?"

She nervously glanced at Kurama's direction and he knew that she would be bringing up their past. She took the microphone being handed by the Student Council P.I.O. who was at the same time the master of ceremonies, Takeshi. "Thank you for the question, dear emcee. My answer would be yes." Kurama's heart skipped a beat. "And I have forgiven that person. I believe that dwelling on the past and keeping a wound unhealed in one's heart would be the sure way to go off one's rocker." She paused to flash a nervous smile. "Besides, everyone deserves a second chance and it is every human being's moral responsibility to forgive, no matter how deeply wounded, how pained, and how scarred they might be at the end. With this, I can say that I am not carrying any guilt in my heart and that I am happy starting anew alongside my offender. That's all and thank you."

When Anikka glanced at him, there was that sparkle in her eyes that he was glad to see. Relieved and unconditionally grateful, he knew this was indeed a start.

He was the last to answer a question that went this way: "How do you see your life at this very moment?", with which he replied, "Simple. I have never seen my life so perfectly imperfect. I have my beloved friends, my family, and the persons I trust the most. Furthermore, there are the people whom I have forgiven and have forgiven me."

There was a thunderous yell from his fan club and he was too embarrassed to look at Anikka who turned out to be clapping as well, beaming.

He and Anikka had agreed that they would do their talent with each other. They had practiced the song "Endless Love," with both of them playing one piano at the same time and singing as well. Completely aghast by her voice that he had just heard, it was hard to keep up with the piece, and more so when it was in the actual pageant.

The first few notes were played by Kurama and he sang the first stanza as well, receiving "aah's" and "ooh's" from the girls, and Anikka snickered very quietly. When it was Anikka's turn, and her angelic voice made his ears turn as red as his hair.

There was a pleasant tinge of color rising up to her face and he liked it. It kept him.

All these things being said through the song were true. And Kurama looked at her lovingly, she giving it back.

There was the part where Anikka would continue playing the piano and that he would present her another bouquet of roses (a surprise too) and she smiled bashfully as he held her hand and guided her fingers in pressing the right keys, making the audience go mad. He himself could feel the shiver of her hand and smiled inwardly as she blushed inevitably. There was no more façade upon her face now. She was showing how she felt and he was glad about it.

She gazed at him and he gazed back, their eyes sparkling in rhythm with the last notes.

When he held her hand to bow, it was soft against his.

No matter how he shook himself awake, he should start to believe that the two of them were crowned Mr. and Ms. Sports Fest, both of them grabbing the Best in Production Number, in Question and Answer and Best in Talent awards. There was that sparkle in her eyes that threatened to strangle him as soon as possible.

And she so threw her arms around him as soon as they were backstage, so that Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into fits of mad laughter and the girls went red like his hair, utterly surprising him.

"What made you do those?" she hissed against his ear. "They're embarrassing!"

"Don't tell me you don't like what I did."

She pulled away and snorted derisively. "Come on, Shuichi. Many girls dream of that. Even Narako cursed beside me!" she murmured, still red in the face. "And how did you know I would not squash the rose?"

He leaned in and whispered, "Many girls dream of that. And you're one of the girls."

Anikka snickered and upon realizing that their friends and his _mother_ were still watching, pulled away and grinned toothily at them. "Thank you, really," she said, making her way to them, so that her crown jiggled nervously atop her lovely head. The girls giggled and pulled her to a group hug, and it was the first time that he had seen her smiling and laughing her heart out. He wished this was really the start.

^o^

"Shuichi, don't be a stubborn, little brat!" she screeched, tugging his hand. "That's a terrible sprain and it is my duty and your knowledge as members of the first aid committee to help you out since the head is not around!" Anikka was furious at him. He did not want to be assisted just because of a sprain. It was far from distressing. If only he had been careful with that opponent of his in karate, he wouldn't have been peeving the president. And to think it had just been three days through the sports fest.

He yanked his arm away and heaved himself to his feet, yet to no result. The curly-haired brunette glared at him and crossed her arms along her chest. "Mind my help now, fire crotch?" she asked through gritted teeth. Without waiting for an answer, she stooped down and pulled his arm around her shoulders and pulled them to their feet. "Now, if you really do not think this is a good idea, at least try to cooperate with me and walk with your left foot, will you?"

"I can't believe this," he said as they started to move through the throng of concerned girls who were crying their eyes out. Narako was among them, and Anikka had yelled them off already before she bellowed at him. "I won but was sprained."

"You can't have all the luck in the world." She leaned to his ear and whispered, "Plus, I have my own hocus-pocus, haven't I?" Of course he knew she could heal. She glowered at the other onlookers. "Stay out of the way, heard me?" she shouted, annoyed.

"Mizokuchi-san!" There was that voice again. He was fast approaching. Kurama looked away. "I'll help you."

Anikka squeezed the part of his side that she gripped so that he looked at her quizzically. "Would you mind?"

"Yes." Frankly.

She turned back at Shinjo who looked vexed as well. "Well, Hirogawa-san, I do think I should consider the patient's choice and comfort," she told him matter-of-factly. "Come on." And Kurama smirked very slightly, making Anikka snigger when they were a good yard away. "You should really thank me, you know."

"Thank you," he said, slightly sardonically. "I'm not in very good terms with Hirogawa and you know that." Which was totally true. Ever since the search, the sophomore had been keeping an eye out for Anikka and him as well.

She did not say anything until they reached the first aid tent. The other aiders gathered around, asking her questions and she simply instructed them to take some ice and a first aid kit as well. When they were gone, she sat him down and took a seat facing him. Gently stretching his knee and placing the injured foot on her thigh (Kurama had to gulp; she was wearing jean shorts as she had been playing volleyball at the time), she placed a hand atop the swollen part and her hand glowed, releasing what was undeniably her healing power.

"You can't seriously heal that ― "

"Shut up. I can't concentrate." She looked stern and he obliged.

Seconds passed and he felt relief but the swelling did not cease at all. She then stopped when the others came back, apparently relieved herself. Upon having her requests, she placed the ice bag on the sprained ankle (which felt really nice) and thanked the others, suggesting that they could leave.

"It's fine now," he whispered tentatively, "and the swelling hasn't disappeared. Is this some plot of yours?"

Anikka looked at him disdainfully. "It's not a plot. It's common sense. Imagine what the others will think if you come out in a matter of an hour without a bloated foot." After some time of silence, she proceeded to massaging the affected part, eyes never leaving it. She then dressed the injury with a splint and bandage.

"You can actually walk now," she said for only him to hear. "But better attempt doing so by the end of the afternoon, understood?"

He nodded with a sly smile plastered on his face. "Shall you go now?"

"Good for you to suggest that. We still have the championship game in a matter of fifteen minutes," she replied snidely, standing up and taking the kit with her.

Kurama held to her hand and pulled her down. "Good luck."

"Thanks and congratulations, black belter." And she went away without another word.

^o^

"Put me down!" she yelled, thrashing like a mad snake. "Put me down!"

Kurama snickered and continued in walking, Anikka being cradled bridal style. She had just _ironically_ sprained herself from all the running she was doing. Being the president of the council was not easy at all. He had not seen her since she showed up after a victorious volleyball game and walked him home and it was by some bitter chance that he was able to find her tumbling to the last steps of the staircase after two days.

"Shuichi, put me down!" she hissed, apparently tired of all her shouting. "I can heal myself and no one has seen me stupidly tripping at the stairs." She drummed at his head. "I don't like it that you are carrying me this way when I wear these!" She was referring to one of the shorts and tees she had been (and all the other girl athletes) wearing ever since the first day of the fest.

"Mizokuchi-san!"

Of course, it was Shinjo. He stopped dead on his tracks upon the sight of him holding Anikka when she was dressed like this. "I heard her yell."

"She was a bit hesitant when you heard her yell," said Kurama before the girl could open her mouth. "But she's fine now, and if you don't mind, I need to take her to the first aid tent."

"I'll be fine, Hirogawa-san," Anikka told him as the kitsune started taking the opposite direction. When they were a good distance away, she murmured, "You are so mean."

"Like you don't find him irritating at all. Tagging along like some obsessed stalker."

"When have you ever learned to speak ill of people?"

"Ever since you learned how to drink liquor."

Anikka hit him at the chest and he simply chuckled, now that they were being watched by other students since they had just reached the school gymnasium where the tent stood next. He sat her down and asked for the needed things. The brunette rolled her eyes at him and glared at the ankle, willing it to heal all by itself without giving away its appearance. Kurama placed it on his thigh and began the things she had done to him so that she looked positively mortified.

"Do you need anything?" he asked after dressing the injury.

The brunette leant on the backrest of the chair and closed her eyes tiredly. "Please take care of the things I need to do." She then opened them and added as an order, "And avoid arguing with Hirogawa-san, understood?"

Kurama found her face too tantalizing that he could not help the urge to lean in toward her and kiss her forehead, much to her surprise. "All right, ma'am." And he went away as fast as he could in fear of getting spanked.

^o^

Lazily lying on her bed after the last day of the sports fest, Anikka heard her phone ringing and with mind still groggy, she answered the call without checking who the caller was.

"Hello?"

"Anikka, it's Shuichi."

She sat up straight. "Hmm…" she muttered, yawning silently. "Yes?"

"Yusuke called. They have booked tickets to Hokkaido!" His tone implied his excitement. "It's Koenma's treat."

Anikka rubbed her eyes sleepily despite the mention of her former home. It was still eight in the evening but she was so tired to even eat dinner. "And?"

"We will be leaving tomorrow at one in the afternoon!"

"We?" Now she was awake. Was it the we that included her or the opposite?

Shuichi chuckled from his line. "Yes, you'll come."

The brunette plopped on her bed. "I haven't prepared at all and I'm damn tired," she drawled, the shock wearing off. "I don't think I'll be coming."

"Yes, you are. It's for half of the summer vacation. Two weeks for free!"

"I don't really think it's a good idea."

Shuichi sighed audibly, "What are you planning to do all summer?" He sounded incredulous.

Anikka scratched her nose. "I dunno."

"See. So better come now. It will be fun, I promise you."

"It will surely be, if not with you." She chuckled scornfully. "All right."

She could tell that the redhead smiled. "Mind if I come over to your roof?"

"What for?" she asked, aghast with the absurd suggestion.

"Talk."

She wanted to talk, but not now when she needed a lot of rest and time to consume in preparing. "Sorry," she paused. The word was so foreign to her tongue. "But I really need to pack and sleep earlier. I'm so tired, Shuichi."

"Okay, I understand." She heard him exhale like he was holding a breath when he asked her.

Anikka's head spun. "Thanks, Kuchi."

"Kuchi?"

"Kurama and Shuichi. Cute, isn't it?" She laughed, trying to break the tension.

"I think not, Meika."

"You've got no originality, Kuchi."

He chuckled. "Take pride you're a good influence, Meika."

"No way am I letting you call me that. It's disgusting."

"I will never call you anything else. You're names are beautiful enough."

Anikka inhaled sharply as a hot rush made her glow. She could not say anything.

"Take care. Goodnight, Anikka."

"You too, Kuchi." She smiled impishly.

"Hey!"

"Candy dreams, Kuchi!" And she hung up, laughing. She had never done this before. Never did she call someone a pet name.

It felt so right.

* * *

><p>This is the start. Haha. What will happen in Hokkaido? I've already plans about it and actually have written the chapters. And all the chapters for this fic.<p>

Meaning that this is actually done in my computer. And that this fic will need a sequel. Yes. A SEQUEL. Why? It's for you to find out! You've actually reached 66.66% of this fic, which is two-thirds at that. Oh, I'm so much of a spoiler. But I just want to share it. And BTW, school's starting in less than a week here in Philippines and I would perhaps update in bulk every weekend. OMG. I'm a senior now.

Are you thrilled for their summer vacation? Or yours? Haha.

Reviews, please!

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

So here's the vacation in Hokkaido! I really love this chapter. :)

Please enjoy! And review!

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

It was only when she had her ticket did the fact that they were travelling to Hokkaido really sink in. And that they actually had to go to Sapporo in order to reach the beach resort Koenma had chosen. Her mind boggled with plans to visit her former home, she became extremely agitated.

"Anything wrong, Anikka-chan?" asked Shizuru who, for the first time did not hold any cigarette. She was smart enough to follow the airport guidelines.

Anikka sighed. "It's just that we'll be passing by Sapporo. I'm thinking of visiting my former house."

"I can come with you. All of us, actually."

"Really?"

"'Course." Shizuru smiled tenderly, so that she grinned back.

The fact that she occupied the seat next to the window was priceless, but with the redhead next to her, it was suddenly a not-so-comfortable ride, especially when she dozed off and found her head on his shoulder and that he had placed his own on it, so that Yusuke and Kuwabara from the opposite row snickered immediately after the flash of a camera woke her up, now sending Shuichi's head sliding to her shoulder, thus making the ride ever more uncomfortable. How she wished cameras were banned in the aircraft.

The redhead awoke minutes before the landing and Anikka glared at him before he could even focus his eyes. "About time you wake up, sir," she gnarled.

"Sorry," he said right away, blinking repeatedly. Anikka scrunched her nose in disbelief and turned away, staring outside the window. Shuichi leant on his seat, Yusuke and Kuwabara grinning toothily at him again.

Shuichi had been helping her with her trolley bag and the others simply sniggered every time he did and she only rolled her eyes at them, irritated. Upon riding a bus to Sapporo, she wished to sit with any of the girls but still ended up with the redhead through the great efforts of Yusuke and Kuwabara who smartly grabbed the girls' bags and stowed them to the seats, and since there were five females (her, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru) and five males (Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shuichi, Koenma, and yes, even Hiei agreed to travelling by human means; it even befuddled her how they convinced the demon to come for vacation), she had no chance. Even Shizuru whom she eyed meaningfully shrugged.

The redhead kept quiet for the first minutes of the ride, but perhaps due to her deliberate turning of her back, he whispered, "You okay?", with which she just shook her shoulders. "We'll be passing by Sapporo, won't we?"

With body still fully turned to the window, she replied, rather irritated, "I know you are aware of that," then paused before adding (she bit her lip as she turned red), "Kuchi."

A smile that grazed the face of her seatmate met her eyes as the bus passed by a road heavily-flanked by trees. "You look red, Anikka," he commented, now looking at their reflections at the windowpane.

Anikka sighed and turned to him, mood suddenly lifted. "And you're smiling because I called you Kuchi." She snickered, unable to help the heat rising to her face.

"Okay," he said, lifting his hands from his lap in defeat. "I find it cute."

"Really?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes. I like it."

She positively laughed now. "Kuchi, Kuchi, Kuchi."

"Kuchi?"

The two turned to the heads that popped in from behind the headrests of their seats, which were of none other than the two buffoons.

"Kurama," Yusuke began, chuckling, "did we hear it right? You're called Kuchi?"

Kuwabara guffawed. "And that you like it?"

"Oh, Miss Anikka's calling her little fox Kuchi!" Yusuke jeered, so that all were now staring, even those whom they did not know at all.

Keiko and Botan burst into giggles and Hiei glared at Shuichi who just hung his head.

"I don't find anything wrong with that."

They all turned to Yukina who sat placidly next to window with Shizuru beside her, looking bored.

"Yukina-chan?" asked Kuwabara, apparently surprised and glad to hear her voice.

The ice maiden smiled at Anikka. "I like Kuchi for Kurama-san," she said softly, giggling herself. "A very nice pet name."

"Pet name," barged in Koenma, raising both eyebrows. "A pet name for a sly fox, that is really nice," he added, cackling. The others laughed as well.

"Looks like Anikka-chan has gotten herself a pet!" Botan concluded, and Anikka blushed deep red.

"It's not a pet name. It's a _name_, okay?" Anikka countered, going back to her previous position, unconcerned whether they got her point or not.

The rest of the ride went quietly except for those times when the two buffoons would crack a joke. Anikka did not let Mr. Sandman take over, watching the familiar route of her hometown. It took them three hours before reaching the city of Sapporo and upon arrival, she longingly stared at the highway, torn between flagging a taxi to her old house and staying.

"Anikka." She turned to Koenma who had just come down from the bus. "You wish to visit your house?"

She nodded shyly.

"We'll make sure we visit it," he assured, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Can you wait?"

"Of course, Koenma-sama," she replied happily. "Thank you so much."

The toddler-turned-man smiled and motioned for her to board the next bus to Ishikari. As expected (she mentally blamed herself for hovering dreamily), she sat next to the redhead who looked apprehensive. She did not like his expression. She just sat down and glared at the windowpane once more.

^o^

When they arrived at the beach resort on hour later, the Spirit Detective and his best friend made a mad dash to the hotel and were already dozing off in the room all the boys were sharing when the rest arrived in the suite. Hiei disappeared, undaunted by Kurama's calls for dinner in one of the cottages.

After changing to comfortable clothes, Kurama and Koenma went out to the sitting room where all the girls were chattering, all dressed in skirts (except for Shizuru). The kitsune's eyes scanned the room for Anikka at once and found her in an ivory sundress, a hazel shawl draped around her shoulders. Her long curls were neatly combed and for the first time she wore a hair clip to fasten her forelock.

"Oh, hello," Keiko interjected, smiling at them. "Where's Yusuke and Kuwabara?" she asked right away.

Koenma sighed. "Sleeping like logs."

"They shouldn't be. They'll miss dinner," said Botan who quickly stood up, pulling Keiko toward the door. Yells and bangs echoed through the closed room and the wide-awake yet sleep-disheveled best friends stomped angrily out and plopped down a couch.

"Get your lazy butts off moving. We're heading to the cottage now," Koenma told them and swiftly went for the door, everyone else following promptly. The Reikai prince led the group all the way down the fifth floor of the tall building to the aforementioned dining area nearby a man-made lagoon overlooking the sea.

Yusuke snorted as he took a seat next to Keiko. "If we're always to do that, I don't think I'll survive even with these large amounts of food." And surely, his plate was now brimming with all the dishes.

Anikka sat at the corner farthest from the dinner and provided a clear view of the sea. He thought better than to sit beside her and instead sat next Botan who was now positively burping. He helped himself with the food and sporadically looked over the Grim Reaper's head to see Anikka who simply watched the view, not bothered by the fact that all were eating, but looked nonetheless at peace, inhaling the gentle breeze.

"Anikka-chan," called Yukina who was nearest to her. "Why aren't you eating yet?"

The brunette turned and smiled. "I just thought of enjoying the view and breathing first before engulfing what sure would bloat me up," she replied, finally taking a plate and helping herself.

Botan gulped down half of her pumpkin juice. "It's sure great here. Thanks to Koenma-sama."

The prince smiled, flattered. "Wait till you see the beach tomorrow."

"Keiko, did you bring your bikini?" Yusuke asked loudly, so that the girl turned so red that the golf-ball-sized knob on the Spirit Detective's head did not fade away till the end of the meal.

When they had finished eating, the group proceeded to strolling by the seashore among very few of the tourists. The breeze ruffled his long hair and watching Anikka from the rear of their parade walking barefoot, her slippers held by one hand and having a friendly conversation with the girls was a pleasing sight. After everything that they went through, he never thought that she would reconsider his circle of friends.

He was watching the half-moon when he heard someone shout, "Kuchi!" so that he sharply turned, thinking that it was Anikka. The brunette actually stopped and turned, only to find out that it was Yusuke who had yelled, Kuwabara abreast him as they continued to walk, whistling.

The two of them looked at each other, and upon realizing that the others were far ahead of them, he cocked his head and she nodded, turning her back at him and continued to walk slowly, waiting for him to catch up. When they were ambling alongside each other, he said, "I thought you called me."

"Come on, Kuchi," she retorted, smiling, "you can't have mistaken my feminine voice with that of Yusuke's." She stared at the velvety sky. "And I do think he purposefully called you so since you are very left behind." Her brown orbs locked with his emerald ones. "What were you doing, strolling so slow like mad?"

Kurama looked away. He had been watching her. "Just enjoying the view."

"What particular view?"

There was a naughty smile playing on her lips when he glanced at her. "I know you know it."

Anikka nudged him so that he reeled sideward. "It or who?"

"Her," he replied, grinning at the brunette.

She tilted an eyebrow and smirked to prevent him from noticing her redness then turned away, the breeze ruffling her hair. "I might sue you for being stalker-like, Kuchi."

"If only you knew how I wish to watch you always."

She was positively heated now despite the gesture she made of wrapping her shawl around her more snugly. "You'll get bored at length. Especially when throngs of girls come hurtling tomorrow to swim."

Kurama chuckled. He did not expect her to think of him like that. "No way."

"Tsk tsk." She stared at him. "You men are all the same no matter how you deny it."

"Excluding me, I suppose."

"Why, why," she teased, "Kuchi must be gay, isn't he?"

Kurama stopped dead on his tracks, shocked and slightly offended. Now he _really_ did not expect her to think of him like that. Anikka grinned maliciously and hopped away, enjoying her joke on him. Of course he was not gay. Shaking his mind off the prank, he ran after her and she broke into a run, the others a good hundred meters away, oblivious to them. When he managed to grab her wrist, she pulled away, laughing, and he simply grabbed it back, so that she backed off from all her tugging and their bare feet submerged in the cold seawater, the sandy floor of which gently tickling his soles.

Anikka was laughing and he loved to see her so.

"Take it back!" he said, trying to grapple the overjoyed brunette.

"Kuchi is gay!" she teased still, giggling feverishly as he reached and tried to prod her sides in pursuit of making her let go of her tight grasp of his wrist when he himself did the same with hers.

"Take it back!"

"No way!"

Then there suddenly came a wave outbalancing him and which Anikka took advantage of to shove him to the water, laughing. Despite the surprise, he managed to cackle and pulled her down, so that she screamed and very unceremoniously landed atop him and they sank lower into the water, momentarily choked, Kurama wrapping his arms about her waist. She suddenly got, taking him with her and the kitsune coughed and wheezed, sitting, his hands now pressed against the seafloor for support.

"Stupid!" Anikka managed to say despite the sting in her eyes and nose that looked red. She coughed and hit his shoulders. "Stupid, Kuchi!"

Kurama made a sound between a cough and a bark, throat still constricted. "You told me I'm gay and that's your punishment," he said throatily.

Anikka's eyes shed tears and Kurama knew they had nothing to do with emotional turmoil. "It's because you said you are unlike any other men. Ha, you gave yourself away, Kuchi!" She laughed, finally clearing her voice. For the first time, Kurama could see the mess she was in, her shawl loosely hanging from her arms, exposing silky wet skin, some tendrils of her hair sticking to her cheeks, neck, and, as he absently trailed off, the skin of her chest, revealing a very narrow sight of cleavage, with which he flushed and looked at her square in the face. She blinked at him, confused. "What?"

The sly fox smirked as an idea clicked and inched closer, reaching for the curls attached to her face and wiped her heated cheeks with both his thumbs so that they colored even more. "I am a gentleman, Anikka. And you should know that," he said, hands still touching her face.

"Really? How are you a gentleman?" she challenged, a metallic glint in her brown orbs.

"I'm asking you to wrap your shawl tighter around you or perverted men might ogle."

Red as his hair, she moved to pull her face away from his hold as she fumbled with the mentioned garment but he held her fixed. She tilted an eyebrow at him and snorted, small droplets of the waves splashing against their faces.

"And as a gentleman, I'm asking for permission," he continued, staring at her convincingly.

Anikka blinked again. "Permission?"

Kurama nodded patiently. "Permission and time for you to decide whether I can do this," he said, slowly leaning in toward her, pausing as soon as he had done so. He looked at her open eyes and raised his eyebrows, asking for an answer.

She gulped and was opening her curvaceous mouth when a yell jerked the two of them into reality. They turned to the group they had forgotten about that turned out to be nearby, apparently watching them and went red as Kuwabara shouted, "Lovey-dovey over the sea?" The rest guffawed, teasing them. Kurama turned to Anikka who looked ashen and he lent a hand but she instead glared at him. She got up, the waves making her reel a little and then sprinted, her slippers high up in the air, aiming at the carrot-top boy. The redhead laughed as he helped himself to his feet and dashed out, chasing after the angered beauty.

Later that night when everyone else had gone off to bed, the kitsune stood by the closed window, watching the peaceful sight of the sea. The sound of a door being opened made him look around to see Anikka in a dressing gown, hand still clutching at the doorknob of the room she came out of, torn between joining him and going back to bed.

He smiled at her and nodded encouragingly. Slowly releasing her hold on the knob, she walked up to the window, standing a good distance away from him.

"The girls kept teasing me," she said under her breath, a look on her face suggesting that she did not see anything from the scene outside at all.

Kurama sighed, fogging the glass. "My roommates did the same, eventually wearing themselves off to sleep."

"No one had ever annoyed me without receiving a punishment before." He was aware that she wanted to keep the conversation off what happened back at the beach. "And it overwhelms me that I can't make them cower away."

"I knew you will like them. They like you."

Anikka pressed her forehead against the windowpane and also fogged the glass with her breath. "They're tiring too."

"Just like everyone else." He smiled at her when she glanced sideways.

"You're indeed a man, Kuchi," she said, facing him, her face straight.

Kurama straightened and raised his eyebrows. "Huh?"

The brunette stepped nearer. "You are like everyone else ogling at a soaked lady when she had no clue."

Despite himself, he stuttered at saying, "I―I'm… not."

"Then how were you able to tell me to cover up?"

She cornered him fast."I…"

"Yes?"

"I…" Then a counter hit him. "You should talk." Anikka knitted her eyebrows. "You are like any other woman pretending to be unaffected and instead turn the tables at men to accuse them of a crime they did not commit at all."

"I am not."

"Then how were you able to throw the slipper at Kuwabara to retaliate and then speak to me this way?"

"Because you made me feel ― " her eyes widened, realizing the point.

"I made you feel?"

"Never mind." She glared at him. "You're still perverted."

"I was being a gentleman, I must tell you."

"No, you're not."

Kurama reached for her face and said, "Is asking permission not one factor?"

"It's not," she told him stubbornly.

He smirked. "Then I must not bother." He moved to lean in but then stopped. This was not the way he wanted to do it. If he were to kiss the woman she loved, it would not be by surprise, not in the middle of a row. He wanted it to be special, a kiss she would cherish and love, that she could decide about it. That was why he had asked for permission. He respected her so.

They stood still, looking at each other. Out of sheer longing to hold her, Kurama pulled Anikka to his chest and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing her tightly against him, savoring the warmth she gave to him, breathing in her scent. Slowly, her arms snaked around his middle, holding on securely. He buried his head into her shoulder and closed his eyes, willing the slow-beating heart of his to be heard clearly with her ear pressed against his chest.

Embracing the woman he loved was the best way to end a fight. A kiss on her forehead added up to the warmth.

* * *

><p>That's what I'm talking about. So much fluff. Haha.<p>

**KuramaEnzanBlues**: You like Shinjo? Haha. But I'm so sorry. He would not play much in the fic except for driving Kurama to the edge and being the man for Anikka. And I do feel that what he did back in chapter 15 was one thing. BTW, may I ask for a favor? Will you do the honor of deciding whether I do the sequel or just include that plot in this story? I've been arguing with myself about that. There will be eight more chapters to go and I would like to hear from you! Please tell me what you think. Haha. I really appreciate all your reviews and helping me decide with this is one great favor. Thank you so much!

Anyway, enjoyed this chapter as much as I did? Please tell me!

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Now this chapter's a bit kind of weird. Really.

Kindly review!

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Next morning, Anikka was first to wake up but made up her mind not to get off the bed yet. Last night's events still ran fresh in her mind, the warmth of having Shuichi's arms around her and the feel of his lips against her scalp felt so nice. She rolled over and breathed heavily as a pale tint of pink colored her cheeks. She wordlessly went away and he held to her hand longer before saying goodnight. It was, although she did not like the word_, romantic_. He did not steal a kiss. He considered how she would feel.

Knowing that she was fully awake, she sat up and stared at her trolley bag, contemplating on what to wear. For sure all would be swimming and it was high time to wear their swimsuits. Yet there was still that nagging second thought whether to expose too much of her skin. She did not want to give the wrong impression.

"Hey." Anikka turned her head around to see Botan's eyes wide open. She smiled at the Grim Reaper who stiffly sat up, looking at her. "Anything wrong?"

Anikka hesitated. She looked back at her bag and softly replied, "I was wondering whether to wear my ― "

"Bikini?" The brunette stiffened and in an instant, the azure-haired girl was next to her. "Surely the rest will be doing the same," she told her then looked around before adding, "except for Shizuru, that is."

"I heard that."

As soon as she was next to Anikka, Botan turned ashen. "Well…"

"Anyway, I appreciate the fact you told her. I'm never wearing anything like those." She stood up and without another word opened Anikka's bag.

The owner cried, "Don't!" so that Keiko and Yukina budged and awoke.

"What's ― "

"Shizuru-chan!" shouted Anikka as the elder lifted a lilac set of bikini with a halter top she had chosen yesterday morning in the mall among the rest of the lot and examined it. "Stop that!"

"Okay," said Shizuru calmly despite her hands grappling for the swimwear. "You wear these."

"What?" She grabbed the bikini and moved to put it back to her bag when Keiko suddenly barged in.

"Anikka-chan, they'll look good on you!" she said, a nodding Yukina in tow. "And we'll be wearing one too. Don't worry."

"Not for me," Shizuru interrupted.

"And me." All turned to Yukina who blushed.

Anikka stood up, hands on hips. "Let me clear this. I was just contemplating whether to wear a bikini and not what to wear. Surely you can get the difference between those two, right?"

Shizuru snickered and before she could open her mouth, Botan launched for the swimwear inside her bag and hurtled to the dressing room as Shizuru and Keiko yanked her arm, dragging her inside. The Grim Reaper went back to her trolley and Anikka saw her pull a green loose-fitting off-the-shoulder top and faded jean shorts before the door of the room closed. With much pushing and cries, they made her do just as they wanted. Goodness knew how far she could get with being so soft around these girls.

Botan giggled as they watched her come out of the room, still perturbed. "Whoa. Kurama will surely like that."

Affronted, the brunette huffed and puffed, scowling. "I'm not doing this for that fox, Botan. And don't get me wrong."

"Yet he was still the reason why you were contemplating whether to wear a bikini or not, wasn't he?" Shizuru countered, tossing her straw-colored hair to her shoulders ever-so-calmly so that Anikka plopped down her bed, crossing her arms over her chest for lack of anything else to say.

Keiko stared at the clock that read a half-hour past eight and went to her own bag, taking out what ever it was that she would wear. The azure-haired girl followed suit, Yukina and Shizuru simply taking out considerable clothes.

"Do not forget to bring sun block, dears," Keiko reminded as she closed the dressing room door to change to her floral sundress.

Once they were out the sitting room, the boys started pestering them to the greatest extent, well, excluding Shuichi who silently sat, smiling at the sight and Hiei who incredibly decided to show up and more incredibly, sat beside the redhead, his eyes closed.

"Really, Yukina-san," Kuwabara insisted, as the maiden looked bashful, "you look nice. Very summery." It was true, her peach shirtdress looked great on her.

Yusuke grabbed his chance to tease Keiko who sat next to him. "Good for you to decide to wear _some_." Gathering what he was implying, his girlfriend blushed and pulled a handful of his hair again and again.

"Even Botan looks good," said Shuichi so that the mentioned lady reddened in flattery. She then looked at Anikka who was at the end of the couch where the redhead was, Shizuru between them.

"Hey, you haven't said a single thing about Anikka-chan." Which was true, as he had not laid a single glance at her.

"We've been telling her ― " started Kuwabara, but was quickly silenced by Koenma who hit his head, murmuring, "Stupid."

The brunette very slightly colored and Shuichi scratched his nose. "Umm, well… Anikka is," he paused, looking sideways to take a look at her, "stunning."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Yusuke exclaimed, hooting.

"You better wait when ― " Shizuru was saying when a loud protest from Botan's middle caused a louder guffaw that outdid her next words, Anikka silently thankful.

Yusuke leapt from his seat and motioned for everyone else to get going, graciously waiting for Keiko to pass through before he went out, leaving the others behind. Conspiratorially, Anikka ended up last to go along Shuichi who gulped before letting her pass first, forcing himself to smile confidently. The brunette couldn't help but grin inwardly at his being so kind and all and decided to wait for him to lock the door.

Finding her standing a yard away, he conversationally said, "You didn't have to wait for me."

Trying to deny it, she retorted, "Either I wait for you or walk out stupidly alone since I am so sure that the rest had gone far enough. See the practicability?"

The redhead chuckled and stepped forward, leveling himself with Anikka who smiled impishly. They made their way out the hotel and again, Shuichi let her go out first and followed suit. Soft rays of the summer sun touched her skin as they walked side by side, and the kitsune inched closer protectively as a foreigner wolf-whistled upon the sight of her, with both of which she furiously flushed.

"Wait up," he suddenly said, pulling her inside a souvenir shop.

"Konnichiwa!" the merchant greeted and all three bowed. "Welcome to my shop, dears. Anything I can do?"

Shuichi politely smiled and replied, "Where can we find hats, sir?"

The skinny and balding man looked at him then to Anikka. "For your girlfriend, I suppose?"

Anikka quickly yanked her hand, both only then realizing that they had been holding hands and blushed. "Oh, we're not a couple, sir." She waved both her hands in emphasis.

"A future couple then," he said as a comeback. "You two sure are nice to look at."

Shuichi took hold of the situation as the man had positively hit the red button. "So, sir," he began, glancing at a rosy Anikka in the pretense of looking around, "do you mind showing us your hats?"

"Of course, of course," he muttered, beckoning them to one corner where racks of the items stood. Luckily, the telephone rang and he excuse himself.

Anikka looked at the redhead who prodded her elbow. "Pick which ever you like. You'll need them."

"Excuse me," she hissed, "what have you taken and you're buying me a hat?"

Shuichi grinned serenely at her. "A concern pill, ma'am. And you better pick which ever you like before they left no food for us at all because I'm not letting you come out unless you have at least one."

"At least?"

"Precisely." And he went away, wandering off to the displays.

Anikka glared at the displays and made up her mind to heed his advice since her stomach was utterly empty. Despite the fact that she did not want him being too kind, she enjoyed the thought of something in possession that came from him. Quickly taking a wide-brimmed straw hat with alternating floral patterns around both the brim and crown. When she turned around to look for the kitsune whom she spotted by the counter, talking to the store owner seriously. Curious, she walked up to them and upon her arrival, they stopped.

"Oh," the elder interjected. "Seems like you've found something nice, dear."

Shuichi gently took her choice from her grasp and examined it. He then placed it atop her head and, with Anikka still slightly surprised, brushed some stray curls off her eyes, tucking them at the back of her ear. "There," he said calmly, staring at her.

"Really," the store owner interrupted, "you're acting otherwise." He chuckled when they flushed. "That's worth a hundred and fifty yen."

The redhead's hand swiftly swept to the side pocket of his knickerbockers and when his wallet came into view, Anikka was quite sure that it was the wallet she had given as a birthday present. Probably taking notice of her gaze at the black leather object, he grinned before flipping it open to reveal the folded note she had halfheartedly inserted in the space that served as a picture frame. The message it bore implied of her past feelings and it pained her to think how that simple statement sounded so not of the character of any friend of a celebrant.

_Wishing you a happy birthday._

_-Anikka_

But the fact that he kept it the way it was overwhelmed her so.

"Thank you," he said, making her snap back into reality. "Come on, Anikka."

The brunette nodded and bowed at the merchant before turning around to head for the door. Once they were outside, she whispered, "I thought you would be tossing it on fire."

"Why should I? I cherish it so. Including the penny you've included." He laughed.

Anikka bit her lip t stop it from shaking. "I can't believe you."

Shuichi shrugged, saying, "If there was one gift I did not bother to take a look at, it was Narako's." When she looked up, he added, "I'm afraid she's hinted me too much about it: 'bought from Switzerland,' 'too bad you wear long-sleeved shirts,' 'surely it would be a good replacement to what you're wearing right now.'"

The brunette perfectly knew that it was a wristwatch and a Swiss watch at that. "You should be grateful for that expensive watch, you know. That wallet, well ― "

"It's priceless, I should tell you. And I thank you for giving me this."

With her heart beating fast, they walked silently to the cottage and were greeted with their badgering.

"Nice hat, Anikka-chan," said Yukina who swallowed her food first, very opposite the carrot-top boy who was laughing next to her.

Botan chirped in. "I didn't see any hat of yours, Anikka-chan."

"Apparently, Kurama's bought her one, Botan," Yusuke concluded teasingly. "So that was why you took so long to arrive… or was there anything else?" This time, he caught Keiko's hand and guffawed as the two who had no choice but to sit beside one another choked at their food.

"Yusuke," Shuichi called over the raucous fit, "to inform you and everyone else, I merely brought her to the shop we happened to pass by and that's where the story ends."

There was a glint in the kitsune's eyes that hinted danger. Yusuke went back to his food and grinned toothily at him. Peace thereafter.

Without further ado, the group proceeded to the beach and the girls set up the huge linen cloth where they all could lounge while the boys erected a beach umbrella.

"Perfect!" said Yusuke who automatically laid himself down.

"I wish we've brought a ball," Kuwabara murmured, watching some girls playing volleyball. The Grim Reaper readily took out from her bag his want and put on her sunglasses before tossing it at him. "Let's play!"

All the females (except for Shizuru) scrambled into the shade and took out their sunglasses and bottles of sun block, suggesting that he should forget about it.

Keiko told him as she unscrewed the bottle of her lotion, "You boys can play alone or play with them." She nodded over the ones Kuwabara had been eyeing a while ago.

With the intention of getting as far as she could get from Shuichi, Anikka inched closer to Yukina who looked amused by the scene and offered help in applying her sunscreen as she so soon had finished doing so only that the exposed skin of hers was all she could touch, too shy to strip her clothing with all the boys around, and even so, it was generally much to their displeasure, quickly turning away from all of them perhaps with the wrong idea that they would get down their bikinis.

Kuwabara thought better than to heed any of Keiko's advice and instead prodded Yusuke to have a swim. The Spirit Detective lazily rose and when he moved to take his shirt off, it was the girls' turn to look away, embarrassed. With all these happening, Anikka thought there was no way that she would be able to take her shirt off to flaunt her bikini. Even Keiko and Botan looked hesitant.

"You better come along," Kuwabara told Shuichi and Koenma (not bothering Hiei who simply got up and made his way to the trees for a better source of shade).

The Reikai prince showily took his top off and Shuichi hesitantly did so. (Well, yes, the girls were now watching.) They then nodded at them to join but Anikka was first to shake her head.

"Just make sure you follow," Shuichi said to her and she blushed upon the sight of his nakedness. "Hiei, if you wish, you can join us," he called at his friend who was dozing off under the shade of a tree. They scampered away and Anikka could not help but take note that girls were ogling at him like maniacs.

Yusuke suddenly about-faced, yelling, "Be sure to wear _some_!" so that Keiko made a mad grab for a stone, but too late for they had run faster than she imagined.

"Ready?" asked Botan tentatively.

"I'm melting," Anikka muttered rather nervously.

"Me too," Keiko seconded.

Shizuru tilted an eyebrow. "Back in the room you two are very pushy. Why are you acting otherwise? Strip it off!"

Keiko gulped. "We can do this." Her gaze flitted to the curvaceous and tanned girls who were still playing and were giggling over the men cheering them.

"Do it before other girls take Yusuke's eyes away." Shizuru leant down the linen cloth after that.

As though that was the truest thing in the world, Keiko began to pull her sundress above her head to reveal what looked like pearly white skin partially covered by a floral bikini and curves that were fully developed. Yusuke was right. Her bottoms were nicely big. Anikka had to bite her lip to help herself from smiling. Botan followed suit, a blue set of two-piece and began applying the protective lotion all over her equally-shapely body and Shizuru turned to Anikka.

"Mind showing off to Kurama?"

She shrugged and pulled her green top and shorts as calmly as possible and hurriedly applied her own lotion. Yukina offered help and she blushingly turned her back so that the ice maiden could do so. When they were finished, Shizuru herself decided to at least take her top and pants off to expose a red undershirt and Bermuda shorts, Yukina taking her example.

They made their way toward the water, easily spotted by the Yusuke and Kuwabara. As much as Anikka did not want to be seen by Shuichi, she scanned the area to find him missing. By the time that Shizuru pulled her to join the group, the redhead suddenly made his appearance behind Koenma, his dripping mane covering his eyes. Out of sheer nervousness, Anikka heaved a deep breath before pulling herself down into the four-foot waters and swam away to a deeper area among Keiko and Botan so that it was only her head to see. She had never been so anxious before, but seeing Shuichi almost as naked as her gave her jitters.

"Hey, let's play some game!" Kuwabara shouted yet again. "I'll throw a stone and you dive for it."

"What a lame game." Yusuke splashed him water. Anikka looked over Shuichi who simply smiled at the sight but looked dissatisfied. Their eyes suddenly met and Anikka turned away, disappearing into the blue once again and from underneath, she could attest that he was coming over. There was no mistaking that red hair in waters of this crystal clear blue. Crap. Was he trying to have a look at her?

She swam farther away, fleeing from his assault. When she allowed her head to emerge for another quick breath, he was closer than she thought, his eyes boring into hers. "Wait, Anikka," he called before she turned again, determined to get away. But he was fast, faster than she thought. When he managed to take her hand, their heads surfaced, both out of breath.

"What were you thinking?" she asked, trying to pull away from his grasp. "Let go, will you? And stay away."

As though everything was a joke, he chuckled. "Come on. I want to take you elsewhere lovelier. And I won't bite at all." He tugged her hand, willing the brunette to follow.

"I don't want to," she said stubbornly, now able to break free from his hold. "I'm afraid I'm the one to bite you if you continue."

"Remember that I am a gentleman, Anikka."

"Kuchi, I am a lady, remember that."

"Trust me, will you? I really want to show you what I've discovered nearby."

Anikka stared at him incredulously. "Why only me? I thought Yusuke and the rest are your friends."

"It's especially for you, if that explains all." Under the water, his hand reached for hers, tightly seizing it. He smiled, warming the chill that had gone down her spine. "Come on."

"Just promise you won't bite."

"Swear," he said, raising a hand. She nodded at him and he pointed over a shallow portion slightly far away and secluded. "Just hold onto me." She obliged, squeezing his hand. Before he started to propel, she looked back at the others who submitted to Kuwabara's idea of a game. When the redhead's head disappeared into the deep, she followed, so that she could see his beautiful face with a slight smile. They swam together for a couple of minutes, occasionally taking a break and inhaling air. When his arm stretched to point something, Anikka almost drowned, forgetting to fight the urge to gasp at the sight.

Amidst the semidarkness of the deep, a coral reef that unbelievably took shape of a castle glowed, small, colorful fishes swimming over and over, seaweeds swaying with the gentle current, sponges standing up like turrets and towers and as they neared the sight, something else caught her gaze. A cluster of sponges contoured what very much looked like a perfect heart. She stared at Shuichi who did his best to smile and felt him squeeze her hand even more.

They both decided to take in some air and when they plunged into the deep, the redhead eagerly pulled her to the heart and made took out a small vial from his pocket that was fastened with a cork and fumbled amidst the lush and tucked it underneath, before he looked at the brunette who was simply confused. What was it inside the vial? Shuichi pulled her to look around the reef and she easily forgot about it when a school of fish encircled them. Anikka swam closer to the reef and reached to touch the corals. Shuichi took her hand and guided it to stroke one that served as the tower of the castle and it wiggled underneath her palm. It was still alive. Slowly, bright orange tentacles sprouted from the polyp and flaunted its beauty.

She had never seen an actual reef before, even though her father and mother had always taken her to the sea. With Shuichi's efforts for her to even touch one was overwhelming. And to think that this was especially for her to see was dizzying.

By the time that they decided to go back, the image of the vial went back to her mind and she immediately asked, "What was the vial for?"

"I'll tell you by Thursday."

Thursday? Today was Sunday and Thursday was her birthday. Could it be some gift? But no. She had never talked about the date she turned a year older. He couldn't have known. "Thursday?"

"Yes. Thursday. And I'll keep my word."

"Oi! Where have you been?" Koenma yelled at them. He was now riding piggyback on Kuwabara. "We've been looking for you so that we can wrestle!" So childish.

To both of their surprise, Shuichi suddenly let go of her hand and in a split second, Yusuke was riding on his shoulders. "Anikka, I'll take him first, huh? I haven't got a partner and Keiko would not agree."

The addressed was still surprised and made a low murmur.

"Yusuke!" Keiko yelled, her face somewhere between affronted and angered.

"Let's get ready to rumble," said Yusuke despite Shuichi who scratched his nose. The kitsune swam toward their opponents and Yusuke and Koenma counted one, two, three and started splashing water to their faces. Of all games. Anikka moved to the girls who giggled nonetheless. Suddenly, Koenma fell into the water and Yusuke cheered, the redhead plunging deep so that his and the defeated tandem's heads surfaced at the same time, free of restraints. Yusuke's guffaw rose higher at the sight of Kuwabara and Koenma grappling each other and the rest joined in.

One moment later, Keiko was being lifted off the water by her boyfriend and she screamed in protest, pulling his hair, determined to uproot the strands. Unconcerned at all, the Spirit Detective shook her violently and pulled them down so that both had to choke out the salty water. Keiko hit him again and again and the male was able to silence her with a chaste kiss upon her mouth with which she consequentially blushed and sank underneath once more.

Anikka couldn't help but look at Shuichi who was embarrassed as well. He was a gentleman, after all, as he had told her. And so far, it was true.

* * *

><p>Haha. How childish. And about the vial thing, that was what I was referring to as the weird thing. Haha. I'm thick.<p>

**KuramaEnzanBlues: **Thanks! I really appreciate it! BTW, I have a reward for you. That would be... hmm... four chapters from this chappie. Haha.

Dear anonymous readers: I thank you so much for putting up with me! I love you!

And please review? They're my food! :)

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

This chappie is one fluffy thing. Haha. I love this so much. Guess why?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"Guys!" Botan called excitedly at once that the suite's door closed. Behind her was Keiko who looked the opposite. They had just gone out when everyone else were playing their favorite past time ― One-Two-Three-Pass ― since they decided to take a break from the sea. The sun was setting at the time being and so far, Shuichi managed to kiss Anikka's forehead and vice versa, much to their annoyance. They had been on the hot seat ever since. The Grim Reaper plopped down her seat, smiling. "The nightclub's open every Wednesday!"

"And?" asked Koenma who munched at the green peas.

The azure-haired girl sighed dismissively. "Of course we'll go over. It's Wednesday, I must tell you."

Kuwabara nodded affirmative. "It's time for the great Kazuma to show all of them his moves!" He proudly laughed.

"We should really have some socializing, you know," said Yusuke matter-of-factly. Kuwabara fervently nodded. "Oh, shut up, Kuwabara. Like we don't know."

"So, tonight at ten till dawn, I guess?" asked Botan, eager for their agreement. To her relief, the rest grunted positive.

Anikka leant on her seat. At least no one would notice her turning eighteen at twelve.

The nightclub was anything but noisy, as for Anikka. By the counter she sat with Shuichi, drinking her cocktail while he, much to her amusement, preferred to have a glass of coke. He explained that he did not prefer any kind of liquor afraid that he might end up retching his guts out and be unable to wake up till the next fortnight. Somehow Anikka felt proud of him and wanted to persuade the redhead to have at least a sip but thought better than be a bad influence. She felt a tinge of shame. She was the lady but she was he drinking type. How very unladylike.

They had gone quiet when a knot of young men they did not know at all approached them. The one who looked embarrassed was being pushed toward Anikka, much to her surprise. Shuichi inched closer beside her and she looked at him. He was somehow domineering.

"Anything we can do?" he asked before she could say anything.

The mousy-haired guy was nudged by someone else behind him and the rest nodded encouragingly. "Umm… I was wondering if she would like to dance," he replied, receiving a series of swatting and spanking from his friends.

"You're not asking for his permission, are you?" one baldy said incredulously.

Shuichi looked at Anikka who just stood, watching. "I don't think she would," he told them so that the brunette shot him a glower.

A paunchy companion spoke. "Missy, is this fire crotch your boyfriend?"

Before the redhead could make any retort, she replied, "No. Just a concerned friend." She glanced at him sideways, trying to read his expression. It turned out that he looked betrayed. He did not ask her to dance and she should not let this chance slip. She had to admit, she had been expecting him to make a move but half of an hour passed and there was nothing.

"Well, then," said the mousy-haired boy, suddenly elated upon hearing it, "can I have this dance?"

Anikka leant toward his ear and whispered, "I'll be fine. Go find yourself a new friend." She hesitated, but made up her mind to place a chaste kiss on his temple, much to his surprise. "See you, Kuchi." She then trotted away to the dance floor, doing what she needed and wanted to do. In an hour and a half, she would be turning eighteen. Best to forget it when everyone else did not know. Even Shuichi.

^o^

He could not believe what he was seeing. Anikka turned, swayed, bobbed in rhythm with the music, and another man they had just met and did not even know the name of held her hand, her sides, her shoulders, her arms. Why could she dance like that with a stranger? They had been catching everyone's attention. Even Yusuke and the rest stopped to watch her. This should not go on. He was afraid all the other men would take interest in her. They were positively ogling at her now. And some were actually closing in, cheering.

Out of the blue, a young woman leant on the counter next to him. "Hey there," she muttered.

Kurama turned at her briefly. "Yes?"

"I can see your girlfriend's having fun with another guy." She sipped from her cocktail. "And surely the other guys."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Are you sure?" she asked skeptically. "By the way you look at her, it seems you would pull the man's head off his neck."

She was right. He was _jealous_. "I'm no fun for her."

"You're so wrong. You men are all the same. Can't you see the way she glances at us now or even before I came over to talk to you? She's pained inside."

"Pained?" He turned at the stranger who shrugged. He turned back at Anikka who seemed to lose gusto by the moment.

The girl beside him set her glass down and grabbed his hand without any word. When he tugged his hand away, she said, "She'll come back, telling you."

Before he could spill any protest, she dragged him to the center where Anikka and the mousy-haired boy still danced, the former glaring at the redhead's partner whose arms suddenly snaked around his neck and she started swaying her hips sensuously, much to his dislike as Anikka was positively irked now. Everyone were cheering, even Yusuke who looked enjoying. To add up to his discomfort, his partner backed off, still swaying, toward their co-dancers, deliberately colliding with Anikka whose back was turned at him, earning another cheer from the crowd. The brunette smirked, teasingly swung her hips against her partner's side, practically taking his hands and placing them on her sides as she leered at him gravelly.

Kurama could not take it any longer. His partner began bending her knees as her hand ran sexily light across his torso and then veered the two of them, so as to be able to snatch Anikka's partner, teasing him with her dance. He stood, dazed, Anikka glaring at him like he had been the offender. When he opened his mouth to speak, she hissed and grabbed his collar, willing him not to protest. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and when all he could expect was for her to dance like that, she instead buried her head on his shoulder, in time for the music to change to a slow song.

"Hold me close, Kuchi," she whispered, moving ever closer and pressing her body against his, tightly clinging to him. He obliged, wrapping his hands around her waist as securely as he could. This was how he wished he could hold her during his birthday. This was how he wished he could hold her when the clock struck twelve. This was how he wished he could hold her forever. That she would not be able to escape, to drift away. Not anymore.

It was roughly a quarter before twelve when they agreed to go back to the hotel except for Anikka who went elsewhere after telling them she wanted to be alone. Yusuke looked at Kurama and nodded him off before they continued toward the building. The kitsune sneakily followed the brunette who decided to sit down on a fallen log nearby the shore, her shawl wrapped around her as protection from the freezing breeze that blew gently against her. He sat behind some trees and peered at his watch. It was a good seven minutes before twelve. He should wait for the meantime.

Not wishing to lose sight of her, he glanced now and then at her direction and found out that she was silently weeping, her hands clutching her shawl right at what was undeniably a stitch in her chest. Why was she crying? She bent over, sobbed and wiped her face dry, staring at the dark vista in front of her. She was in deep thought and he wished he knew what was running in her mind at the very moment.

And then he took another look at his watch. It was two minutes before midnight. He stood up, dusting the sand off his Bermuda shorts. He reached to one of his pockets and his hand wrapped around the object that it contained. With a deep breath, he started toward the brunette who was as still as a statue and stood behind her.

"May I join you, Anikka?" She did not answer and he sat himself beside her. He purposefully looked at his watch and upon the striking of the second hand, he turned to her, saying happily, "Happy eighteenth birthday."

She blinked and slowly turned her head to him. "How did you know?" What an appropriate question. "I must be dreaming," she said, smiling as she turned away, eyes downcast, "You can't have known. No one knows."

"I know. I'm a stalker."

"What are you talking about, Kuchi? You're not a stalker."

"I am. I've asked our teacher to find out the date of your birth."

Anikka sniffed and stared at him in disbelief. "Why are you saying all these?"

"I've kept myself too long." He then took out a small, thin lacquered box adorned with a strip of ribbon and a tiny bow. She looked at it and to him, her brown eyes brimming with tears. He smiled. "Do you remember Dakito-san?" he asked, opening the package to reveal a silver necklace with a diamond rose as a pendant, "He told me this necklace had been kept for so long in his custody. He was waiting for the right man to buy this, as he had said, magical necklace." Kurama looked at her and moved to take the jewelry, carefully handling the pendant. "He said this pendant gives off a glow that is as real as light once a rightful man wears it to his beloved." Anikka looked aghast and he smiled, standing up to round her, crouching behind her back. "And as much as I know that you used to hate roses," he continued as he gently slid his arms with the hands clutching the necklace down to her neck, securing the lock, "I wish that you would cherish this in my behalf." Tenderly pulling her long curls so that the silver string touched the skin of her nape, he drew closer, placing his hands on her shoulders and tucking his head on one.

Anikka's hand crept to the pendant that now sat against the silkiness of the skin of her chest, and much to her surprise, the pendant did glow startlingly white. "It's glowing," she murmured and he wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her close.

"Then I am the man for you," he said.

"This might be one of your hocus-pocus, Kuchi," she countered, chuckling. Kurama sighed disappointedly. "But no, I don't believe in the myth. You do not need anything magical to prove you are worthy of me, Kuchi."

His heart raced. "What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid you should be the one telling me what you kept for yourself so long."

He smiled and breathed in her scent. "I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you."

She took hold of his hands and made them part. She stood up, pulling him to his feet and made him hold her on her sides. Smiling, Anikka placed both hands upon his cheek and said, "You can't dance with anyone else but me, you get it? You are mine, whether you are Kurama or Shuichi. I love you too. I love you more than you think."

A certain warmth grazed his cheeks, travelling all the way down his spine, making him shiver against the cold breeze. He kissed her forehead and enveloped her in a hug. He wished he could hold her like this forever, with their hearts beating as one.

"Come on," he told her after what seemed like eternity. She knitted her eyebrows at him and he added, "As a gentleman, I'm asking permission again." He dragged her to the water.

"Hey, wait! What do you think you're doing?" she yelled, yanking her arm away.

"I almost kissed you in the water on the first night of our stay. And I want to finish an unfinished business. Come on, love."

"That's absurd!" she protested tugging yet again. He chuckled and easily hoisted her up, just like the time she tumbled down the stairs, like the time she got drunk. "Stop it!"

Kurama stuck his tongue out at her before letting himself fall into the briny water, and she sat yet again, eyes wide and cheeks as red as his hair. "Like it?" he asked, laughing. She blinked at him.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she bellowed, hitting him again and again, unconsciously replaying what happened then.

"May I?" he asked, taking hold of her wrists. "Will you permit me?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled her wrists from his firm hold. He reached for her face, brushing the astray curls off the velvety skin of hers. "I can't believe this, Kuchi." Kurama simply smiled and inched closer, cupping her heated face with his hands. His thumb traced the lovely curve of her lower lip, and moved to her upper, tenderly drawing a path across its proximity.

"May I?"

Anikka rolled her eyes again. "What do you think?" she spat.

"I want to hear it from you."

She chuckled. "Kiss me now, Kuchi."

^o^

The moment his lips grazed hers, sparks flew out, alighting the darkness of the oblivion. Everything felt right, felt into place. She belonged to him and he belonged to her. His lips felt shaking against hers, hesitant, still tentative and it made her smile inwardly. He was afraid of touching her deep, afraid she might be turned off. He was gentle, he considered her feelings so much. He knew how to make her feel special. This kiss was far from what she expected. She thought it would be demanding, full of hunger. But no, he was soft, even softer than her. He held her tenderly, as tender as the waves colliding with the two of them, the light trickles of which grazing their faces.

Her lips slightly parted against his as she responded to his careful attempt of bringing the kiss deeper. As though a scared apprentice, he nibbled at her lower lip and she moved with him, easing him out of his restraint, but never letting him demand more than she _would_ give. Her boyfriend perfectly knew how to soothe her. And for that he was perfect. And this was a perfect first kiss. In the very core of her, it was just as it should be.

When they pulled away, she very slowly looked up at him with a smile, and he kissed her forehead. She in return kissed the tilted tip of his nose so that he gasped.

"Mind my asking what that vial was for?" she asked, suddenly remembering his promise. "It's Thursday."

Shuichi helped her to her feet and as they walked to the shore, he replied, "I've placed a picture of the two of us inside the vial."

"You ― what? That's preposterous!"

"Yes. It's absurd. But the vial is safely tucked in under the heart." He smiled at her, amused of his being too sentimental. "It serves a reminder that you and I had gone to it, holding hands."

Anikka laughed and hit his head. "I'm under the impression you'll be the soft one between the two of us."

"Serves me right," he said, placing his arm around my shoulders. "Come on. The others are waiting."

"What?"

"You forgot what Botan said back at the hotel?" He looked at her, giving her time to think.

"' ― tonight at ten till dawn.'" She stared at him as realization dawned. "So you all knew! I thought ― "

Shuichi placed a chaste kiss upon her hair and hushed her words. "You'll see."

They walked hand in hand to their suite to find the others indeed waiting. When she smiled at them, the two buffoons readily laughed meaningfully.

"Wet again?" Yusuke yelled.

"What have you been doing, really?" the carrot-top boy added.

The Spirit Detective chirped in, "Anikka and Kuchi, lovey-dovey by the sea…. Lovey-dovey by the sea…. Lovey-dovey by the sea!"

"Excuse me," Anikka whispered and tramped toward the girls' room, eager to change into dry clothes. She took a three-minute shower and slipped into a shirtdress to find Shuichi himself had gone to the boys' room when she went out.

"So, what's on?" asked Koenma who was currently munching on a rice ball.

Anikka sat down next to Shizuru who grinned at her before she turned back at Koenma. "On?" she repeated, trying to wear them out about the topic.

"Do you and Kurama date?"

"Define 'date.'"

Keiko giggled. "Come on, Anikka-chan. We perfectly know you can define it yourself."

She absolutely wanted to be stubborn until the redhead came back. "There are many definitions for the word 'date' and I want to hear what meaning you are trying to convey."

"Date ― as in boyfriend and girlfriend and not the fruit-bearing tree, that is," said Yusuke simply. He then added, as though sensing her comeback, "For example you go out ― "

" ― gaze at one another on and on ― "

" ― hold hands in public ― "

" ― cuddle each other ― "

" ― have him carry your bag ― "

" ― as you walk to school or head home! ― "

It was Yukina's turn right now. " And kiss?" she murmured, and Anikka colored deep red as the rest laughed in unison.

"Mind if I ask what's the laughing all about?"

Everyone else turned to Shuichi who had just gone from the room. His eyes surveyed the room for an empty seat and made himself comfortable next to Koenma. "Yes?" he asked, staring at them with his crimson eyebrows high on his forehead.

Kuwabara took charge. "You're dating, right?" As the kitsune blushed, he added, "As boyfriend and girlfriend."

Anikka caught his gaze indicating his asking of permission before he could spill the beans. She shrugged very slightly and looked down at her toes, biting her lip.

"Well?" demanded Shizuru, her voice sending a chill down the brunette's spine.

"We… umm…" Shuichi started, weighing his words. "Well, we are."

The other girls giggled uncontrollably, well, except for the one next to Anikka who just nodded while the boys, of course except for the one sitting on the window sill, cheered.

"Ah, finally!" exclaimed Botan. Anikka bit her lip to help herself from smiling, happy that they were delighted.

Very suddenly, Shizuru leant toward her, whispering, "Get ready for us in the room." The brunette sighed submissively and propped her back on the couch, scowling.

"How?" asked Kuwabara, eager to know every detail.

Shuichi smiled and instead replied, "Shouldn't we be greeting the birthday girl?" Great diversion, really.

"Ay!" chirped Botan, clapping her hands gaily.

And the rest burst into a song like that of a choir of several frogs when it rained.

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday,_

_Happy birthday, Anikka!_

Then to her happy surprise, Keiko came dashing out from the blue and thrust a considerably-sized round birthday cake right into her nose, thin candles erected upon the white icing, which she knew numbered to eighteen.

"Make a wish!" they chorused.

Anikka took a deep breath and cast a quick glance at them before closing her eyes, thinking of the best wish. _Let me be forever happy with the lot of them._ And then blew, receiving another round of applause from her _friends_. Yusuke gladly took his slice readily and munched at it like the buffoon he was. She chuckled at the sight and was last to take her unfairly-sized piece, though she did not care about it at all.

The rest of the early morn was spent playing cards and around three o'clock, the rest decided to repose, except for Anikka and Shuichi who stayed in the pretext of cleaning out the mess so that they all grinned, gladly trotting off to bed.

"Hey," said Shuichi as he was picking up a stray card from under the table.

The brunette wiped the table clean and turned to him. "Hey, you." She set the rag in the cupboard by the corner of the room and sat down the couch, legs crossed. Shuichi chortled and sat down next to her, his arm snaking about her shoulders. With a smile, Anikka tucked her head on his shoulder, inching closer to her boyfriend so that he tightened his hold of her. "We're cuddling, you know that?" she murmured, eyes closed.

"Yeah. I like it."

She moved her head so that her nose was an inch from his neck. "You smell so nice, Kuchi." She exhaled, so that he shivered slightly.

"I never thought you'd say that. Not when I smell of roses."

Anikka looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes staring fixedly at his emerald ones. "I have always loved your scent," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and buried her head into his lovely mane of red. "And I'd gladly inhale you all the time," she whispered, pecking at his cheek stupidly, his arms around her back now, "as I am your ever-beloved girlfriend." She kissed his nose and giggled feverishly. This was so not like her. She was so eager of having his arms around her like this. Much time was wasted from all their denying and now that there was finally a conclusion, she swore she would never be deceiving herself of how she longed for this fox.

"Weird," he remarked, staring at her who had unconsciously knelt into his lap, gazing down at him, forehead pressed against his own.

"Yes, this is weird, Kuchi." She smiled.

Shuichi brushed her lips with his own and said, "What should I call you?"

She knitted her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"You're calling me Kuchi. What should I call you now?"

"No idea."

Shuichi broke their gazes and stared down, thinking. "Kaka."

"What?" she blurted, appalled. "Where in the world?"

"Anikka ― Kaka." He chortled, looking at her abashed face and smiled sardonically. "Kaka. Perfect. Just please don't consider yourself the parrot."

She shook her head, snickering in disbelief. She liked it. Cheesy yet cute. "All right, Kuchi. I like it."

He grinned, chuckling all the time. "I love you, my Kaka."

"I love you too, my Kuchi." And then and there, she smacked him square on the lips, so that he was pushed off the backrest of the couch. At the surprise on his face she laughed, then stuck her tongue out. "Goodnight," she murmured and got off his lap.

The redhead stood up and kissed her forehead before letting her go. Halfway to the girls' room door, she cast a final glance at his direction and said, suddenly struck with guilt as she sickeningly remembered, "By the time we get back to Tokyo, your roses will be resurrected." His face shone with gladness, his eyes sparkling. Then very suddenly he strode toward her and pulled her to a big, warm hug. Once he pulled away, her breath caught in her throat as his lips locked with hers. Her head spun, heart drumming fast. He was thankful and happy. She could feel it. And it warmed her all over. As his lips moved with hers, she started to weep, overwhelmed of the love he showed. It was too much for her to receive. She felt undeserving of it all.

When they leaned away, tears gushed out of her orbs and she sniffed inevitably. He wiped her tears away, sensing her discomfort. "Hush, Kaka. It's okay."

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, her voice cracking. "I'm so sorry. I know it was stupid of me. I ― "

"Stop it." Her eyelids flipped open nervously. "I don't care about it at all. I'm just glad you'll do this for me. I love you, all right?"

Anikka nodded, still sobbing. After all she had done, this was all it took for him to be fine? How could he be so forgiving? She had been the opposite throughout her life.

"Now have a great slumber, dear. I know you're tired." She nodded yet again and moved to wipe her tears away, swallowing the lump in her throat and smiled at him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No. Thank you."

Unable to control it, she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and gave his hand a squeeze before turning away. When she got hold of the door knob, she looked at him who simply smiled and slipped into the room, surprised yet again that the girls were still up, gossiping on her bed.

"Hey, Anikka-chan!" Keiko said, not noticing her red eyes. "Come here."

She rolled her sore eyes and sniffed. It was very smart of them to take her bed. Yet she was not going to be easy. Quickly, she jumped into Botan's bed and covered her head with the covers tightly despite the shrieks they made. Of course they came to her, trying to pull the blanket off her as she grasped tightly, yet to no avail. There were three of them battling her (Yukina was frozen at her spot, eyes wide) and she was no match at all.

"You haven't told us anything yet!" Keiko scolded, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm tired." Which was true.

"So are we. So be fast," said Shizuru who sat down, peering at her.

Anikka rolled her eyes. "What do you want to know?" she asked irritably.

"What happened by the beach?"

The brunette sat upright and brushed her curls from her red face. Her hand found the diamond rose inside her dress and fumbled to show it to them. No sooner had she done so did Botan and Keiko gasped in astonishment and Yukina squealed, now finally setting her feet to motion.

"What is that?"

"Shuichi gave me this necklace," Anikka replied, gazing at the pendant that glimmered against the dim light of the room, "as a birthday present."

"And?" Botan pursued.

Anikka sighed. "It glowed once he managed to wear it to me. And it meant, according to the merchant who sold this to him, that he is the man for me."

Keiko giggled and so did Botan, while Shizuru blinked at Anikka. When the brunette looked over at Yukina, the latter's face was blank.

"What happened next?"

Still clutching the pendant, she heaved a sigh once again and said, "He confessed. And I did."

The next things that happened was pandemonium. Botan and Keiko screeched and hopped around as though bitten by bugs. Even Yukina blushed as though she were the one being teased and Shizuru clapped her hands happily.

"Then?" the elder asked, and the two stopped hopping stupidly, eager to listen.

Anikka colored furiously. "That's all." She lied.

"Did you kiss?" Botan said aloud and Anikka hanged her head in defeat. More screeches.

"The end," she muttered and got off the bed, wearily proceeding to the dressing room to change.

^o^

In the boys' room, Kurama was facing a panel.

"Did you kiss?" asked Yusuke. "How did it go, man?"

"It was fine."

"Fine?" Kuwabara interjected.

"It was all right." He was really fed up.

"Elaborate."

The kitsune sighed submissively. This would be a whole lot longer.

* * *

><p>Kaka and Kuchi. What nice names! Haha.<p>

Kuchi: "Kaka. Perfect. Just please don't consider yourself the parrot."

LOL. I know. It's corny. Haha. And right. They're facing the panel. Hope they survive.

REVIEWS PLEASE?

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Right. Finally I was able to update. Haha. I'm posting three of the last five chapters of this story since school is coming and that I'm sure to find it a hard time to upload. So here is chapter nineteen!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

As the tires of the van screeched to a stop, Anikka went flinging the arm that the kitsune had draped around her and disappeared in a flurry of brown curls, slamming the side panel shut with a reverberating bang, much to Yusuke's (who had been asleep) irritation. Kurama followed his girlfriend disappear into the house with his emerald eyes, and everyone else filed out of the vehicle, breathing in the fresh breeze wafting their travel-worn senses. The brunette had not gone out of the house, and Kurama, along with the rest decided not to wait for her invitation anymore. However, Hiei went away as soon as they turned to head for the house.

The house looked old yet kept and according to Anikka, there had been a caretaker of it in the person of her mother's best friend. He had learned that when Anikka's parents died, she was the one who took care of the orphaned girl until Anikka decided it best to leave with her consent three months prior to her eighth birthday and live alone in a village not so far away, fending for herself with running errands for people who took pity on her and with the money that her parents had saved and the death insurance from the agency where her father used to work. Miraculously, she was able to continue schooling and even stood on top of the other students. And after almost a decade, she finally decided to go away and live her life to the fullest independence she could muster.

The front yard was well-kept and the grass was freshly mown and several weigela bushes sat around the house, the red bell-shaped flowers apparently thirsty from the summer heat. He could feel the shedding of the bush as autumn neared. Towering over the house, he could see, was a Chinese parasol tree that contributed much to the shade in the backyard.

"Hey," the brunette called from the door, a smile grazing her alight features. She waved them over, and they quickly filed into the house, Anikka leading them to the living room. Just as when everyone was seated, a female voice outside called Anikka's name and Kurama observed that his girlfriend stiffened, but excused herself nonetheless. When she went back minutes later, there was a dark-haired and middle-aged woman tailing her whose eyes looked red and puffy, just as Anikka's.

"Guys," she said with a croaky voice, "this is my mom's best friend, Chiyo-san."

The rest bowed and beamed at the elder, and she returned the gesture. Anikka motioned for her to sit down and proceeded to lay the packed lunch they bought before leaving the resort. She then slid next to Kurama who gently smiled at her for lack of anything to say. There was that awkward feeling in his belly that this should have been his meeting her parents, but instead a person who knew them was here, eating with them. A sad sentiment started to creep up to his bones and looking at Anikka made him feel lonelier. This should have been better. This should have been like the times when Anikka and Shiori chatted about him or with him. But she did not have her mother nor her father now. He pitied her, although he knew she would be appalled if she ever found out that he did feel that way.

"So, how's my little Nika doing with you?" Chiyo asked just after everyone introduced themselves, her beady eyes surveying them all, and falling especially hard on him.

Anikka winced by the sound of the pet name.

"Oh, she's nice, really nice," replied Shizuru, grinning.

Yusuke coughed, as though trying to suppress a laugh. Anikka glared at him and Chiyo stared, amused.

"Well, that proves it," the elder said matter-of-factly. "You never changed, Nika. Glowering had always been your forte." The brunette let her shoulders fall back, as though sick of her. "And don't you act that way when I'm speaking to you. So ingrate."

The Spirit Detective positively snickered and surprisingly earned a beam from Chiyo, much to Kurama's confusion. Even Anikka had to save rolling her eyes and instead gripped at her chopsticks rather tightly.

"Minamino-san?"

Anikka looked up from her bowl to him whose face showed every ounce of surprise from being addressed to all of a sudden. He cleared his throat. "Yes, Chiyo-san?" he said, trying to shift his expression to neutral and polite.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she murmured, "Are you her boyfriend?"

As though of a chorale, the rest chuckled, making him feel ever more uncomfortable. He fleetingly glanced at Anikka who was just chewing her food with eyes closed in deep thought then stared at Chiyo. She raised her eyebrows, demanding an answer. "Ah, well, I am."

The elder woman laughed heartily, eyes welling up with tears, as though he had just thrown the punchline at the most perfect time. The rest had gone quiet, gawking at her, and a vein was dangerously throbbing at Anikka's temple. She did not move at all, yet her chopsticks were on the verge of splintering to halves. Whatever it was that made Anikka's mother figure guffaw like mad startled him.

"Chiyo-san?" Botan suddenly uttered, making the addressed cover her mouth and look at her tearily. When the Grim Reaper was about to open her mouth, the elder took over.

She cleared her throat. "Before Nika left, I told her that by the time that she comes back to visit, it would be with her boyfriend. And I never thought it would happen."

"And it happened, all right?" Anikka spoke rather snidely.

"Ay," Chiyo said calmly. "And now that you're here, I never dreamt of seeing a flock of friends in addition to the handsome young man sitting next to you."

Kurama went red as being said so, much to Anikka's discomfort.

"Do you know what else?"

Anikka heaved a breath as she turned to her much more coolly.

"I'm happy now. And so proud of you, Nika, as much as Rina and Samuel would be."

Kurama could sense the anxiety now building up around the group and simply gulped the lump in his throat. His girlfriend looked grave at the mention and was actually weeping now, although she wiped her tears as hurriedly as she could.

"I am," Anikka suddenly whispered, smiling at the woman. She smoothly reached for Kurama's hand and he jolted upon the touch.

"Enough with this already. Let's eat and be merry," Chiyo stated with finality, and all of them obliged.

When Anikka was about to take her hand from his, Kurama tugged at it, making her turn and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, smiling. "Thanks."

The curly-haired brunette winked at him and continued eating. As he stared at her now, all the fear from his mind took off like a dove finally set free. He was a bit paranoid about her parents. Of course they were watching the two of them and he made it a promise to himself to always make her happy and never break her heart. Perhaps they were now contented and glad.

After lunch, they all decided to go to the mall and then buy food to cook until the day after tomorrow. When everyone else had gone off to bed laterthat night, Kurama looked for Anikka and found her lying down the hammock by the Chinese parasol tree, her eyes closed, breathing in the essence of her long-missed home. He warily traversed the path to her and was feet away when her eyelids fluttered open, her dark eyes looking at him.

"Hello, Kaka," he whispered for only her to hear and then pinched at her cheek playfully.

She smiled. "Lie down, Kuchi," she muttered, inching to the side to give him space. The hammock swung alarmingly and he grabbed it and heeded her advice before she tumbled off it. Anikka placed her hand on his chest and tucked her head comfortably onto the joint of his arm and torso, inhaling deeply.

Kurama wrapped his arm around her and slipped the other beneath his head, closing his eyes, shutting himself out of the physical world, focusing on the solitary figure next to him. He could feel her pulse against his own heart, and upon realizing how rhythmic the poundings were, he smiled in relief.

"Thanks for being here, Kuchi," she whispered again, breaking the peaceful silence. He opened his eyes and turned to her brown orbs which looked the least happy.

His eyebrows knitted. "Why ― "

The brunette looked away and held onto him more tightly. "I know I'm being unfair to you." She paused, and he was about to say something when she spoke again. Perhaps it would be better to listen now. "I know your mother and you haven't even met mine. Even though Chiyo-san is nice and everything, I don't think it's fair that you didn't have a single conversation with my mother and father. I'm sorry for making you feel awkward. That perhaps I didn't meet your expectations. I'm ― "

"Hush, Kaka," he interrupted, wiping away the tears that were bordering her eyelids, threatening to fall anytime. "There's no one being unfair, all right? I'm happy with you now and whatever it is that you have and have not, I will be happy."

"But ― "

"I thought you're happy with me?"

"I am."

"Then smile for me and show me you're indeed glad I'm with you."

Anikka whimpered instead and buried her head into his chest, sobbing. After all the things she had said and shown him before, he had no idea she was this touchy. But she was now showing her true self to everyone else, no more sheltering of her real feelings, no more façades. He was overwhelmed by that fact.

He placed a comforting hand on her head and brushed her curls soothingly, her tears soaking his shirt wet. Her sobs were terrible to his ears; he hated seeing her cry. Especially when he was the reason why.

For how long they lay there, he did not know, but at length she quit crying, making him breathe heavily, as though he had been deprived of doing it with her head upon his chest. When she looked up at him, her eyes were red and so was her nose, her face and his shirt indescribably wet with tears and probably (he hoped not) goo. Bringing his hand to her, he wiped her face dry and kissed her temple.

"Do you have a picture of them?" he asked right away.

"Why?"

"I want to see them and talk to them." He smiled when her face lit up. She gingerly reached out for the back pocket of her jeans and took out a worn-out picture bearing the faces of a bespectacled man with jet-black and extremely curly hair and brown skin, his arms around a smiling woman whose countenance bore every detail of Anikka's face, except for her straight brown hair.

"Meet Mom and Dad," she said, smiling tearily. "Mom, Dad, meet Shuichi Minamino also known as Yoko Kurama, my boyfriend."

Kurama smiled at her then waved at the picture, as though they could actually wave back at him. "Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Mizokuchi." Anikka giggled and held him tightly. Then out of the blue, a realization hit him. "Kaka, you told me your Dad's a Filipino. How come your last name's Japanese?"

"Oh," she remarked, surprised. "Well, my Dad chose the name to replace his own when he became a Japanese citizen. You know, he's really an enthusiast of the Japanese culture and upon meeting my Mom, well, he made up his mind to at least be a Japanese by name."

He nodded and looked back at the picture he was holding aloft. "You're a great man, sir." He looked at Anikka who was just staring and asked, "What's his real surname?"

"Delos Reyes."

"Wow. Anikka Delos Reyes. Adorable." He chuckled and Anikka swatted his chest, making him wince. The brunette merely rolled her eyes and stared at the photo once again. "Hey, they're saying something," he said, his face serious.

"What?"

"They're asking me to tell you that they love you so much, that they do not care whether you are Meisho or Anikka, and that they are happy for you and for the two of us."

Anikka's eyes welled up with tears again and he added, "And they're telling me not to let you cry again. You look ugly, they say." Of course that was a lie and Anikka had to laugh, wiping her tears again. "Ah, well, Mr. and Mrs. Mizokuchi," he said, looking at the picture, "I promise I'll always be here for your daughter. I will always love her and I will never let her go. Someday, when we are both ready, I will marry her and be the father to your grandchildren. Together, we will be happy and be the best friends and best parents." He looked at Anikka whose eyes were watery yet again, a blush creeping up to her cheeks and her nose getting redder by the minute. "Are you okay, Kaka?"

She blinked her tears away and swallowed hard. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. Otherwise, your Dad will do anything to get back from Reikai and hunt me down," he replied, then looked at the picture, "right, sir?" He was telling the truth. He knew she was the woman he would marry and profess his undying love for.

To his utter surprise, Anikka flung her arms around his neck, now lying on top of him. The hammock gave a nervous swing and he gulped. A drop of tear fell on his cheek and then another. Then, just as when he was about to speak, she closed her eyes and kissed him softly on the lips, tears cascading down her closed eyes all the time. He wrapped his arms around her and clutched the picture he suddenly became aware he was still holding. His hand moved to touch her face, gently brushing off her tears as he gently kissed her back. A constricted sound he dimly realized came from the back of his throat and he let himself be swept away, being the gentleman he was.

When she pulled away, he kissed her nose and hugged her tightly. Just then, the hammock twitched and before he could do anything, they came tumbling to the grass-covered ground, he making sure she would be safe atop him. Thankfully, no hard stone hit him and he sighed, much to Anikka's relief when he was so sure she looked upset a second ago. Anikka sat upright and helped him get up, brushing dirt off his back. When he looked at her straight in the eyes, he laughed, thinking of how serious they were just a while ago and then suddenly the hammock betrayed them. As though sensing his thoughts, she chuckled too, their laughter echoing in the night.

^o^

When they got home, Anikka and Shuichi started to plant the roses in the girl's backyard.

* * *

><p>So there. Finally. That's the end of their summer vacation, as it was to mine. Haha.<p>

**KuramaEnzanBlues: **Well, yes. Haha. And it's comin' right up!

Found a bugging error? Please tell me so I can fix! :) Thank you very much!

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	21. Chapter Twenty

Well, this chapter is rather a filler. I didn't really get myself for writing this but perhaps the later part is sensible.

Please read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

"Minamino-san!"

Anikka rolled her eyes and the two of them went silent as the aggravated figure of Narako went stomping off toward them, the classroom door slamming shut. Everyone else in the room stared, intrigued. It was a quarter before their first class started and the flirt had just arrived, making her entrance more dramatic with the bang.

Shuichi stared at Narako and asked, "Yes?"

"Is it true that you and Mizokuchi are dating?" she nearly bellowed. The rest of the class gasped in unison and started whispering around.

The brunette cleared her throat mandatorily and crossed her arms. "And how in the hell does it concern you?"

Narako gritted her teeth and drummed her fist on her desk, looking down at her like she were a mouse. "I happen to be in _love_ with Minamino-san!"

Anikka let out a derisive laugh, earning a glare from the disgruntled girl. She did not like being glared at. She was always the one to glare. "Do not glare at me like that, Narako," she said, standing up to her full height, three inches taller than Narako. "And since you were saying you happen to be in love _with_ Shuichi, I would to clear things out for you."

"I do not need ― "

"Listen or I'll pull your hair off!" Anikka yelled. Shuichi along the class jumped and the redhead stood up to take charge. Anikka sharply turned to him and he scratched his head when she said, "Now is the time to tell every single coquettish girl trying to get a hold of you to back away. Since you are simply the pretty and good boy next door, I do think it's my obligation to tell them off, heard me?" She turned back at Narako and stated, "Falling in love with and falling for a person are two different things, Narako, remember that. To fall in love with a person means sharing mutual and real feelings while falling for them simply means it's one-way love or infatuation. And in your case, I daresay you're infatuated with Shuichi and you mistaken it with falling in love with him, understood?"

Narako went red as she could get and moved to slap her when Shuichi took hold of her wrist, much to both of the girls' surprise. The flirt looked broken as the redhead held her wrist, his eyes closed and face turned away. When he let go, she whimpered, tears brimming her eyes. For a fleeting second, Anikka felt sorry for her, but as she looked at Shuichi, it felt right. She was his girlfriend, but perhaps the girls chasing him around should act the way a real fan girl should. She was not forbidding them to have a crush on him, but to push themselves to him when he was committed was far from right.

"Narako-san," Shuichi spoke calmly, looking at the girl, "Anikka is my girlfriend. And if you really care for me, you should know better than running around and hitting her when you have the chance. If you do, I'll make sure to forget about the kind things you've done for me. I love her, and you should respect that."

The broken-hearted girl wept and backed away, trying to grasp what had just been said. Shuichi broke his gaze on her and she ran for the door, sobbing like any other ditched girl in the movies.

"Wow."

Anikka turned to see Kaito's mouth hanging open.

^o^

The truth flew fast around the school and Anikka noticed that even Shinjo became distant. He was not talking to her anymore and it made her feel like everything was her fault. Ahe knew this was how Shuichi felt for Narako and even he looked sorry for Shinjo. Perhaps this was just made to be.

If there was anyone as happy as Yusuke and the rest of their friends, it would be Shiori. She actually set a dinner for the four of them (she, Shuichi, Shiori, and Sotoku) on Saturday night (Shuichi's and her one-month anniversary) at separate restaurants, much to her relief and gratefulness. Imagine having the two grown-ups around the two of them.

And now she was wearing a midnight blue off-shoulder and close-fitting dress, her hair in a French braid. She had applied very light makeup on her face and wore the necklace Shuichi had given. She had been sitting for a good five minutes already, waiting for her boyfriend to come and fetch her. This was officially their first dinner in a restaurant, and Anikka had to admit that she was nervous and all. How would it feel like? Would they dance?

These things were quickly washed away when the flaming red hair met her eyes. She ran downstairs and slipped her feet into her black platform sandals before going outside to meet Shuichi. Opening the gate was to reveal Shuichi wearing a periwinkle long-sleeved shirt and black pants, his face alight with a shy smile.

"You look marvelous," he said rather throatily.

Anikka snickered and told him, "You look enchanting."

"Shall we?" he asked, chivalrously offering his arm.

"Of course," she replied, grasping at it. He led the two of them to the car and opened the door for her. Shiori was already seated at the back, and Sutoku on the driver's seat. He smiled at her through the rearview mirror and Shiori beamed, wearing a long-sleeved dress with her hair up to a neat bun. She looked startling. When everything was set, Sutoku pulled them to the main street and Shiori began conversing with her about their summer vacation yet again. Shuichi and Sutoku were having a friendly conversation she had no idea about what. Soon they pulled into the driveway of a restaurant called Gala and Shuichi opened the door for her.

"So, I'll see you back in the house, Shuichi," said Shiori, placing a quick kiss upon her son's cheek. "Have fun," she told Anikka before the redhead closed the door.

Everything was relatively calm inside, tables were spaced apart for enough privacy, and dim lights all around. The attendant led the two of them to their table and Shuichi pulled Anikka's chair for her before taking his own. She smiled and placed her hands on her lap in lack of anything to do for the meantime that they were waiting for the food to arrive. Then he spoke.

"How do you feel?" He sat very comfortably, leaning on the backrest of his chair with legs crossed and hands clasped on his knee. How could he be so cool?

She tried to tilt her eyebrow but could not bring herself to do so. "I'm fine."

"That's it?" He then leant forward, scarlet brows high on his forehead.

"Yes."

"How interesting," he commented sardonically with a sigh. As though tired, he leant back once again and diverted his gaze to a nearby table where, as Anikka saw since she followed his eyes, a couple sat, hands clasped on the table and were engaging in a very attached conversation.

Anikka snorted. "Place your hand on the table." It was a command.

Shuichi stared at her and his eyebrows twitched in mock confusion. "What did you say?"

"Place your hand on the table."

"Why should I?"

She gritted her teeth and glowered. "Do. It."

"Fine," he muttered teasingly and did as she told him so.

"Good," she said, reaching for his smooth hand and entwined her fingers with his, gripping tightly.

The redhead chuckled and leant closer, bringing their hands to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand and smiled. "I like this, love," he said, taking her hand into both of his. "I can stay like this forever."

"Oh, really?" she retorted, blushing with the intimate touch.

"Yes."

"You're freaking me out." She laughed and wrinkled her nose in mock disgust. All of her was warming at the very moment, actually.

Shuichi tsk-tsked. "Unless you wish to have your nose as wrinkled as that, stop doing it. It's ugly."

"Like the hell I care. Will you dump me just because of a wrinkle in the nose?" She peered at him, scrutinizing.

"'Course not."

"Great."

He laughed and then the food arrived. Anikka placed the table napkin onto her lap and sipped her wine. Shuichi just stared at her.

"Why are you staring?"

"Just absorbing every single minute."

"Cheesy."

"Like I am," he muttered and began slicing his steak. Anikka watched him and when she thought he was about to bring the slice to his mouth, the fork made its way to her face.

"Huh?" she remarked, eyes unfocused for a split-second, still dazed. "What's that for?"

"I'm feeding my girlfriend," he simply replied, shrugging. "Go on."

"Goodness," she breathlessly interjected, unable to hide the flushing of her cheeks. The corners of her mouth twitched to a smile and with hesitation, caught the food being offered to her. Shuichi, satisfied, grinned sheepishly and she mouthed her thanks. She cut through her own stake and brought the piece to him, a sly smile on her face. He took it and gave her what was undeniably a doe-eyed expression with which she shivered slightly. "Never dreamt of this."

"It's really weird, isn't it?" he added conversationally, drinking some of his wine.

Anikka wiped her lips with the napkin. "I can't believe I love you both."

"Neither can I." He smiled and then brought another piece to her mouth, which she automatically took. The couple that they had just observed were now looking at them stupidly. "Fate is really kind, you know."

"It is." And there she fed him once more. The rest of the meal went by placidly, and dessert was then served, the two of them still taking turns in forking the chocolate cake. Anikka could not deny how special she felt and despite the earnest corniness of what they were doing, she felt happy.

When most of their dessert was consumed, he suddenly stood up and offered his hand. "Let's dance." Anikka looked around, realizing that the rest were waltzing. She placed her hand upon his and was escorted to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. His hands grazed her sides and with the touch her eyes were pulled close, the fragrance of him filling her nostrils, intoxicating her. His hard built felt so warm against hers, and she could feel the muscles beyond the shirt he was wearing. Slowly, tentatively, he steered and she followed breathing rather nervously. Anikka thought of why she was still like this once he was around her, like she never got accustomed to it. Was it something good or bad?

"Kuchi," she muttered, making up her mind.

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel right now?" she asked, eyes still closed. "Honestly."

There was that obvious exhaling of his. She felt his chest relaxing against her held-up one. "I'm rather jittery," he replied, his cheek pressed to her temple. She could feel it. His breath was somewhere hovering over her ear. "Why do you ask?"

"Is it something good or bad?" she whispered, determined to know.

"Good or bad in what aspect?"

"Like you never get accustomed to being around me."

His arms tightened around her midriff and there was that releasing of another breath. She smiled. "It's good."

"Why?"

"It's a sign that there's always the spark. That I will always look forward to having you around, that every single chance I am able to touch you will send the same shiver down my spine like it did yesterday. It means that I will never get tired of you, and that you are not like some sort of change in the weather that I need to adapt with to survive and then just forget about. Like it was nothing new." He kissed her cheek and added, "You know, growing familiar with something and be unaffected by it unlike before means you're lacking the spark."

"Do you feel a spark?"

"I do. And always will. Do you?"

"Yes." She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm shivering right now, actually. When you held my hand and kissed my knuckles, I grew warm. When you grin at me, I feel I'm going to burst."

"Like I do. And I'll never get tired of you."

"I'm fine now that you assured me of that," she told him, smiling. His hand cupped her face and brushed some strands of her hair. The single touch brought about a tingling warmth to her cheeks and made her look down shyly. He chuckled and kissed her forehead, resting her head on his shoulder and holding her more tightly. She closed her eyes once more and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." One of his arms reached for something and she looked up to see him brandishing a white rose. Very carefully, he tucked the flower ridden of thorns onto her ear and smiled. "You're beautiful, Kaka, so beautiful."

She blushed yet again, taking notice of some of the couples staring at them. For lack of anything to say, she buried her head into his shoulder and smiled to herself.

They danced to three more songs before Shuichi led them back to the table. When Anikka was seated, he reached for his pocket and knelt down, flourishing a black heart-shaped box right before her wide eyes. He couldn't be possibly proposing!

He opened the box to show two silver bands each etched with a name. Smiling, he took the one that had his name etched on it and took her left hand.

"Kuchi ― ?"

"Anikka, I want you to wear this ring as a sign of my undying love for you," he said, slipping the silver band to her ring finger. He took the other and gave it to her, handing his own hand.

"Kuchi… I ― " she stammered, unbelieving what was happening. For one second she was expecting him to propose to her, but then it turned out that this was just a promise ring. No, she was not being disappointed; she was just taken aback. It was not his fault, after all. She had been too assuming. Shaking her mind off these thoughts, she wore the ring to him and smiled. "I love you so much, Shuichi." And then and there, he kissed her softly, lingeringly.

* * *

><p>There's it. How did it go? Please tell me!<p>

Thank you so much!

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	22. Chapter Twenty one

Hiya! With all the taking down of stories here, I took the necessary (to me) precaution of editing this story (or chapter at that) and before it's traced. I know, this may be an act of sacrilege to my dearest readers but I'm wishing you'll understand. Don't worry. I'll have it returned to the way it was before after all this ruckus. Thanks!

So, please enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

It had been raining all day and Anikka had expected snow to fall―not harsh bullets of water flanked by claps of lightning and thunder from afar. For almost an hour she was desperately trying to fall asleep amidst the wrath of the skies, every now and then surprising her with the flashes of lightning that seemed to pierce the horizon, along the thunder that shook the ground, much to her discomfort. If there was anything that she was afraid of, it would be lightning and thunder. Cold tears were streaming down her face. Being alone in a stormy night brought about unpleasant memories of her childhood. Those days when she was longing for her mother's arm around her, her hands covering her ears from the heart-thrusting growls of the sky. Her father would cover her eyes and the three of them would fall asleep on her bed to be greeted by the rising sun the next day.

But tonight, she was all alone, just like before, after they had gone.

Suddenly, her phone rang just as when the thunder echoed. "Hello?"

"Anikka, are you all right?" She could hear the worry in his voice from the other end of the line.

"I―" A lightning that appeared to strike just outside blinded her and she screamed out of utter shock.

"Anikka? Hey, are you all right? What happened?"

She was sobbing and she covered her mouth, desperate not to let him hear. Another clap of thunder.

"Anikka! Answer, will you?"

"I'm okay," she whispered, voice cracking.

"I'm going there."

"What?"

"Wait for me. I'll go there, all right?"

"No. It's… too dangerous."

"I'll be fine. Just stay in your room." He hung up, and Anikka hugged her knees, burying her face into them like a lost child. She covered her ears and tried not to cry. Of all the things she could be afraid of, why should it be the storm? Was it really because of her early orphanhood? She did not know. She was just sure that every time the lightning and thunder break, she felt abandoned, vulnerable. Great fear would surge up into her veins and make her cry, not letting her sleep until the storm would end.

How long had it been when the door to her room slid open? She did not know. It was the only warning she got before arms surrounded her shaking stature by the corner of the bed and the scent of roses filled the air. When she looked up, there was that familiar scarlet hair and emerald eyes glowing in the dark. Another clap of thunder and she whimpered.

"Hush, Kaka, hush," he whispered, holding her tight. "I'm here."

She sobbed even more. It was not because of the thunder nor lightning. It was because he was there despite the storm. Along her tears, raindrops from his damp hair fell, and his lips found her forehead.

"It will be fine," he said, laying her down the bed, hands still covering her ears. She opened her eyes and fresh tears seeped from them. He brushed them away and fixed the locks of her hair that stuck on her face. "Sleep now. I'll stay here."

Her throat was dry. "Don't stress yourself. I'll be fine."

"I won't leave unless you're asleep."

"You can't possibly stay awake. I'm not letting you," she insisted, getting up. He sighed and pinched at her nose delicately.

"I'm not leaving, Kaka."

His eyes glowed the green of the gem and it was just then did she realize that they were really all alone in her room in the middle of a stormy night. He was on his pajama bottoms and a T-shirt and she was on her sleeveless nightgown. And that they were engulfed in darkness with the blinding flashes of lightning and roars of thunder. Her heart drummed in her chest that had nothing to do with the storm outside.

"Sleep now," he commanded, grabbing her shoulders and laying her down again, his hand brushing her hair.

"Just leave now, please?" she requested, taking his hand. Her heart was pounding painfully and she could no longer help it. "I'll be fine―" The thunder suddenly rolled and she bolted upright, blindly wrapping her arms around him for support, shutting her eyes tight.

Struck with her own betrayal of her words, she pulled away, only to find him grinning, trying his best to stop himself from laughing. "What now?"

"And how are you going to survive the night, huh?"

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"You will not be able to sleep, telling you."

"I will."

Anikka snorted and rolled her eyes. How could he be so unaware of how maddening this situation was? "All right. Do as you wish!" she yelled, plopping down the pillows and drawing the sheet to her head, aggravated and guilty.

"Goodnight," he said, and the bed was ridden of his weight. There were scrapings and then silence, a silence accompanied by the thunder, of course.

There was no hint of how many minutes had passed before the built-up guilt in her chest willed her to take a look at him through a very small space between the sheets. He was indeed lying on the floor, hands beneath his head, green eyes staring up the ceiling. He looked placid but seeing him on the hard floor made her chest feel constricted. Despite the raging hormones in her body, she would not let him feel left out. She threw the sheets off her and he turned his head to look at her.

"Come here," she uttered, arms crossed. He raised his eyebrows. "Come here and share the bed."

He slowly got up, taking his time, and sat on it. "Sure?"

Anikka nodded and laid herself down. He followed and it was all that took her to feel the familiar throbbing in the pit of her belly. They lay on their backs, looking at the ceiling, mutually evading what they could feel. Perhaps no matter what they did, this would be a sleepless night. The storm did not disturb Anikka anymore but this restraint was more powerful.

After what seemed like eternity, she spoke, "I can't sleep."

"Neither can I." He exhaled.

"Why should you come?"

"I know you were not fine."

"I'm worse."

"I'm bad."

She scratched her nose and closed her eyes. There was no way she would be able to sleep.

"Damn." She sat yet again and glared at her boyfriend who merely raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh, will you stop doing that? It's irritating!"

"Okay." There was definitely something in him tonight. She could feel it. He was too curt.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." It was a lie.

"I'm going mad. This is such a bad―" Now she jumped right at him when the lightning struck. When it was over, she quickly raised her head off his neck, only to find their faces an inch apart. She gulped. His arms were around her and so were hers and they were alone. In the dead of a stormy night.

"Well," he began, careful not to say anything to worsen the situation. His grip around her slackened. "You can come off me now."

"You do know how I'm feeling right now, don't you?"

He nodded. "But no, I'm not doing that."

"As a gentleman yet again?" she asked, unable to contain herself.

Shuichi shrugged.

"What if I gave you permission?"

His eyes widened. "Ah, well, no―"

Her mouth captured his open one and along the thunder, a moan came from his throat.

^o^

Kurama blinked at her smiling face. She had just kissed him and was still on top of him. What was she thinking? Why was she doing this to him?

"Anikka, what was that about?" he asked calmly in spite of the goose bumps on his skin that had nothing to do with the cold. In fact, he was warm all over.

"I kissed you. Anything wrong with that?"

Yes. It was the most incorrect thing to do when they both knew how each other felt at the very moment. He could not speak. His tongue was stuck at the roof of his mouth. His throat was dry. His chest was against her breasts. _Crap. _She had been on top of him many times before, but tonight was different. He tried to divert his gaze but it just landed on the drooping neckline of her nightdress, revealing an ample view of her cleavage. He blushed and turned away.

Anikka chuckled and pinched his nose. She was teasing him, he was aware of that. But no, he could not do this. This was wrong. Very wrong. But it felt right.

"Let's just go back to sleep, all right?" he countered, although all of his mind was shouting something else.

"How can you go back to sleep when you haven't even slept?" she retorted, tilting an eyebrow at him. Man, she looked too stunning.

"Anikka, I really don't think―"

"That this is a very good idea, Kuchi?" She narrowed her eyes and a bolt of lightning made her face shine menacingly. That was new. She did not flinch at all.

This was not good. How could she be doing this to him? He got hold of her hands and was about to get up when she rolled over, so that he was on top of her, his red locks falling over to the sides of her face, concealing the smirk that she wore from anything or anyone else.

"Anikka, this is―"

The rest of his sentence was drowned when she took claim of his lips and he dimly heard another muffled moan from his throat. She parted her lips for him, opening to him. And then there was that tingling sensation in the pit of his belly… a very familiar feeling he knew he had felt before with the same woman… when he was in the person of the kitsune and Anikka, Meisho.

She pulled away, staring at him, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Do you really want this, Kaka?" His voice was hoarse, much like Youko's.

She smiled and tears suddenly poured out of her orbs, very much irrelevant of his question. That was his cue. His hands found her face, wiping away the tears from her eyes. He traced her eyelids with his thumbs and kissed her closed eyes, tasting the salt of her tears that clung to her long lashes. His lips took a path from her orbs to her cheekbones, to her temples, to her ears, to her eyebrows. He inhaled her scent then pecked at the bridge of her nose down to its tilted tip. Then gently, his lips ghosted over hers, moved with the gentleness that he was quite sure he had not possessed before. Her hand touched his own that cupped her face, while the other snaked to his neck, carefully playing with his hair.

Anikka looked so divine to his eyes.

^o^

Anikka closed her eyes and heaved a deep breath.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, out of breath.

"Please," she whispered, and from afar another thunder unrolled.

"Open your eyes, love." She obliged, feeling the need to do so. There was that concern in his eyes that did not fail her all throughout their lovemaking and tears welled up in her eyelids.

"Do it, Kuchi." And right then and there, they finally joined as one, both relishing the fact that they trusted each other, that they loved each other. And tonight was the night that she finally could say that he was the man she would marry someday. She would be the mother to his children and the one to tuck him on bed every night and wake him up each morning with a kiss. She was sure of that.

When he rolled over to lie on his back, he tucked her head into his neck and wrapped his arms around her protectively, lovingly. She silently wept into his chest and he whispered words of comfort, all the time running his hand over her hair again and again. They stayed like this until Anikka felt herself drown into sleep.

When she opened her eyes to the soft rays of the sun and gentle stroking on her hair, his arms were still around her, the sheet pulled up, covering their nakedness. When she moved her head to look at him, his emerald eyes sparkled and he planted a soft kiss on her lips before greeting, "Good morning, love."

"Morning," she replied and returned his kiss. She felt tired and snuggled closer to him, breathing in his scent. So this was how it felt after making love to him for the very first time. Tears formed under her lashes upon the recollection of what had been done not so long ago, how it had felt to have his body pressed against hers, how he had been gentle, tender, and loving. He had always been concerned about her; his eyes showed the very thing. And now that they had gone through it, she felt utterly special, so _complete_.

His hands cupped her face and his lips touched her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Loved," she replied, smiling at him. It was true. She felt loved the most.

A grin crossed his face and a tinge of red colored his cheeks. In pretext of taking interest of a bird by the windowsill, he scratched his nose in embarrassment. "That's relieving to know."

"Are you happy?"

"I am. Very much, actually." He tightened his grip around her and squeezed, oblivious to their nudeness under the blanket. "Tell me," he said, staring straight at her, "do you regret this?" His eyes looked sad suddenly.

What was he talking about? Of course she did not regret any of this! "No! Why do you ask that?"

Apparent respite shone on his beautiful face and he smiled. "It's… it's just that I thought I―I violated you," he stammered, diverting his gaze.

She pinched his cheek and kissed him square on the lips. "Violated? Where did that come from?"

"You know," he replied, still not turning at her, "I thought you'll be waiting for marriage and that―"

"Why, won't you marry me?"

A sly smile gazed her features as he blinked at her as though shaken. "Anikka―"

"Will you or will you not?" she asked seriously, putting up a façade of hurt, inching away from him.

"Of―of course, I will marry you."

"You don't sound like it." She cried expertly and turned her back at him, sobbing deliberately.

"No―I'll marry you. I thought I made it clear to your parents, didn't I? Remember what I said?" he blabbered nervously, and she almost guffawed. "I told them, 'I promise I'll always be here for your daughter. I will always love her and I will never let her go. Someday, when we are both ready, I will marry her and be the father to your grandchildren. Together, we will be happy and be the best friends and best parents.' Did you forget?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and she chuckled. His chest was suddenly pressed against her back, and he had bent his head to look at her. "Hey, what's funny?"

She turned, tears shimmering on her smiling face. "Cheeky." Then there came the unexpected tears, the genuine tears. He would really marry her. He had sworn it. "Kuchi," she gasped, heavily sobbing.

Still confused with her actions, he nonetheless wiped her face dry. Struck with his gesture, she cried even more, jumping and wrapping her arms around him so that he fell onto the bed, plopping down the mattress.

"I love you so much. I will marry you and be the mother of your children. I will be your best friend and the best wife and best mother. I love you so much and I will always be here for you. I will love you always and forever."

His eyes sparkled and they kissed, the blissful sun shining along the first snow fall of winter.


	23. Chapter Twenty two

Hey. [:(] I am so sad right now. This is the second to the last chapter of OTR. And you'll know why I need to do a sequel. But I have a problem... and I'll later talk about it.

So please read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

There were two weeks before Christmas and school was still ongoing. The pathways were covered with foot-tall snow and so were the branches of trees that had long gone to sleep, bidding their time to flaunt those blossoms and foliage in the first day of spring. Anikka sat in the classroom, slightly cold with the freezing temperature. Shuichi was busy listening to the teacher and she was too drowsy and distracted due to the cold that she could not bring herself to listen intently to the lecture. The rest of the class were in the same stupor as her, eager to go home as it was the last period for the day.

When the bell rang, she quickly stood up, wrapped her wool jacket tighter around her and Shuichi swiftly took hold of her hand to start walking home. Kaito tailed the two of them as always and silently, along the throng of students, they walked amidst the falling snow.

Once they reached the Minamino residence, Shuichi steered her inside to be greeted by a smiling Shiori. It had been their habit to have tea every after class and talk. The mother led them to the living room where a steaming pot of tea settled, along rice balls.

"By the way, Anikka-chan," said Shiori, filling their cups, "do you fancy staying here for Christmas Eve dinner?"

A warmth crossed Anikka's cold-reddened face. "Of course, Shiori-san, I'd love to."

Shuichi smiled at her and so did his mother. She was happy. She had never celebrated Christmas with anyone since she was orphaned. And it was such a privilege to be celebrating it with her most beloved persons. She could not wait.

After tea, the redhead walked her to her house and once they reached the gate, she moved to kiss him good-bye, only to be pulled off it with a sudden blast at their feet. Shuichi had lifted her off the feet and dodged the blast, landing yards away. Anikka clung to him, eyes wide with horror at the molten crater of snow, smoke still gushing from it. Walking to it cautiously, Shuichi examined the crater and found nothing except for the scorch on the ground.

"What was that?" asked the brunette, voice shivering.

Shuichi stared at her and shook his head. "I'm not sure." His eyes showed a trickle of fear she had never seen before.

"What do you mean that you're not sure?" She turned to look at the spot and a stitch started building up in her chest.

"It's not safe tonight." He took hold of her hand tightly and moved to take her inside the house. "Take some clothes for tonight and as well as your things for school. I'll tell you later back at the house."

She knitted her eyebrows. "How are you going to explain to Shiori?"

"I'll take care of it. Just do as I say, please."

She sighed and started toward her house, him following her all of the time.

Her bad dreams had not bothered her for a long time ago. Now this suddenly came in. _Crap._

^o^

"Mom, Anikka and I are doing a presentation for the student council and we thought it would be better if she stayed in here for the meantime."

Shiori wrinkled her forehead in contemplation. He could not blame her. Half of an hour ago Anikka was bidding good-bye then now he was telling her that they needed to do a presentation. How wonderful.

"Oh, if that's the case," she said, walking them to his room, "she can stay."

"Thanks, Mom," he whispered and kissed her cheek. Anikka thanked his mother as well before she was let inside.

"Dinner will be served in a matter of minutes," the elder told them, and before Kurama could follow Anikka inside, his mother murmured for only him to hear, "I want you to do your assignment and nothing else, all right?"

The kitsune's eyes widened with shock and guilt. "All right, Mom."

"Good. Now prepare for dinner."

When his mother was out of earshot, he crossed the room and sat beside her on the bed.

"Well?" she asked, crossing her arms, an eyebrow tilted.

He sighed and held her hands in his. "Please don't be afraid, okay?" How was he going to tell her everything?

She nodded hesitantly. "Fire away."

With the familiar fear crossing his chest, he said, "I believe it was Karasu." When she cocked her head to one side, he added, "Karasu had been my opponent in the finals of the Dark Tournament. And he was killed." He winced at the memory.

"Killed?" she blurted incredulously. "Then how come would he be able to make a blast?"

"I don't know." It was true. He had not a single clue. "But I know it was him. When I saw that bomb, I know it was him."

"Bomb?"

He nodded. "Before you could kiss me, I saw the hovering creation of his, a winged-ball with a single eye on it." He looked at her and found that she had the expression of someone who had been petrified. "It was just one of his creations."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I."

"But Shiori, how about her?"

She just spoke his mind. "I know. I'll be asking help from Hiei."

"How about Yusuke?"

"I'll contact them later."

Anikka looked down at her toes. "Why would he be scaring us like this? I can't believe that this is happening."

He hugged her tightly. "I myself don't know, but we need to be really careful."

Later that night when Anikka was asleep on his bed and his mother in her own room, he stood by the window, watching for any sign of Hiei. After a quarter of an hour, the apparition appeared just behind him like he always did. The kitsune smiled at his friend who simply glared and looked at the sleeping Anikka with disgust.

"What is it now, fox?" he asked, red eyes glaring still.

"Karasu's back. I can feel it."

Hiei laughed quietly. "From the dead? Are you nuts?"

"I'm not going mad, Hiei. We were attacked. And that's why I'm asking for your help. I want you to watch Shiori whenever I'm away and Anikka as well."

The fire demon sat down on the floor, legs crossed as well as his arms. He looked down. "You're being paranoid and too attached to those humans," he hissed then added as an afterthought, "Although she ― " (he glared at Anikka once again) " ― is also a demon at the very least."

"She is my mother and Anikka is my girlfriend. You should be aware of that."

"All right, all right, fox. With just one condition."

Kurama sighed submissively. "What, Hiei?"

He looked at him and smirked. "When he comes, you'll let me have a piece of him."

A trickle of sweat dropped from his forehead in both relief and fear. Relief, that it was all his friend asked and fear, for Hiei himself indirectly admitted that he could feel Karasu was most probable to come. When it was Hiei speaking, he knew it was wrong to be incredulous.

^o^

"How would that happen?" interjected Yusuke, slamming his fist on the table so that the bottles of soda they were drinking dangerously shook.

Koenma gulped. "I'm afraid it's true." Everyone else stared at him and he closed his eyes. "We had a report about the jar that held Karasu's soul breaking all because of a stupid employee." He gritted his teeth and glared at no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" asked Kuwabara, looking shaken at the thought.

"His soul was lost at the very day of the attack."

Kurama winced at his seat. There was no way that this could be happening. "So he's come back, really?"

"Certainly. And to avenge his death."

Kurama froze. So he was really after him. Worry crept to his veins, a feeling of the familiar dread toward the demon washed over him. What should he do? Anikka and Shiori were both in danger.

"Kurama," Yusuke said so that he jolted. "We'll help you keep an eye out for him."

"Yeah. We will."

The fox smiled wearily. He just hoped that this was going to be effective. The only women in his life were at stake and he could not afford to have them involved. "Thanks," he uttered rather halfheartedly.

^o^

Anikka had been bothered for the past nights. Even though Shuichi never told her, she was quite sure that there was something going on and that it was a matter of wariness. She could feel Hiei's presence when she slept. Her boyfriend had been tailing her everywhere she went, like her shadow. He had told her less about the situation but she could not blame him for not wanting her to worry that much. She did not attempt to ask anything for she knew it would just make him go nuts.

But as the days passed by, a feeling of foreboding that he was coming closer maddened her. This was insane. How could that dead person come back? She needed answers, but she did not want to have any in fear of fear itself. For now, she just needed to trust him. She kept reassuring herself that everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>So, anything you'd want to share?<p>

Really, I need them.

I'm

in

such

a

terrible

mood

right

now.

I HAVE TO PASS THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS OF MY RESEARCH PROPOSAL NEXT WEEK AND I'M STAYING LATE TO FIND A PROBLEM! THEY'RE SO MEAN TO US, STUDENTS! JUST BECAUSE WE'RE SENIORS AND WE CAN'T GRADUATE WITHOUT PASSING THAT WORK! ARGH!

Anyway, I know it's none of my business why they have to make us do it. So, I'll just stop ranting.

Just please review! Make me happy. :l

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	24. Chapter Twenty three

Hello. I just updated minutes ago and I wish this would be one, bombarding chapter. I really am cruel in here. And I'm so sorry. :( But what do I do? I am a writer and that plot I wish should be materialized!

**Disclaimer: **After many months, I officially state that I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. And whoever my OCs are, they are not of Yoshihiro Togashi.

And this is the final chapter of OTR!

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve and luckily, nothing bad had happened so far. To take her mind off things, she volunteered to buy food that Shiori and she would be cooking for the dinner, despite Shuichi's protests to come with her. She had told him to stay with Shiori so that the woman would not be too suspicious of his being anxious all around her. In addition to that, she knew that another friend of his was actually watching over her and that she could take care of herself. Apparently, he had forgotten about her powers.

It did not take her long to reach the grocery store and buy the necessary supplies for the dinner. When she was walking back home amidst the freezing snow, however, she felt the presence of someone else besides Hiei. Goose bumps formed on her tender skin that had nothing to do with the cold. She walked faster, all the time looking at her back warily. First of all firsts was to get away from here, to get away from him. The city was busy and crowded were the streets, but she did not feel secure at the very least. What if he was actually next to her now, disguised? Or even ahead of her?

Then her fear went rocketing when she realized something. Shuichi had not told her how he looked like. And for her avoidance of asking him questions so as not to make him worry even more, she did not know how the hell that person looked like. How would she know? Even with Hiei somewhere near her, she could feel danger slithering faster than expected.

As she crossed a street, a chill went down her spine and was gone the very moment she blinked. What was that? Did he pass by trying to frighten her? Her heart was racing now. She knew he was so near now. And she needed to go away, to run away.

She could not believe this. Was he really prying for her as hostage? Why else would he be following her?

She thought going back with Shuichi like Meisho and Kurama before was the best. But now when she was already happy, why did that bomb boy have to come back?

Desperate to get away, she chose to take the crowded streets. He would not consider snatching her with these people around her, right? His aura was being lost bit by bit. Perhaps she had lost him. But she shouldn't be too confident about it. She decided it best to stick to the flock of people until she was close to the Minamino residence.

There was no more of his aura. Relief washed over her like the cold breeze. She half-walked and half-ran toward the last block she would be passing before reaching the house. A smile was grazing her features when suddenly, she felt a hand close around her wrist.

She was halted and she turned to find herself face-to-face with a man she had never laid eyes upon before. Instantly, the fear crept back to her face and a shiver ran down her spine as she surveyed him warily. His black waist-length hair was slicker and straighter than anyone else's. He was wearing what looked like a black coat, its hem shaped to look like a bat's wings. His chest was uncovered by the fabric, and a mask hid his obvious smirk from her eyes. She knew he was smirking, his pointed and purple eyes were slightly lopsided.

"Who are you?" she almost cried, yanking her hand away from his tight grip. He kept smirking and tightened his grasp, his long nails digging into her skin. "Let me go!"

He just smirked, purple eyes flaring red. Panic surged up to Anikka's chest and she willed herself to summon her sticks, to defend herself. And where the hell was Hiei?

"Not so fast," he murmured, voice muffled by his mask, before she felt a force down her stomach, and knew no more.

^o^

She cautiously opened her brown eyes to see darkness. Incomplete darkness. Her head still spun and a filthy window just above her let very little light into the room. She looked around. It was just then did she realize that her hands were pulled to her back and tied around the chair's backrest, her feet securely bound to the chair's legs as well. Her mouth was covered as well by a cloth and her neck felt numb and stiff.

Where was she? Surely Karasu managed to take her. And that fact made tears well up in her eyes, so that she quietly sobbed. The spot that he had hit her still hurt, but it was no match to the stitch in her chest. She should have listened to Shuichi. She shouldn't have been stubborn and all.

But what if Karasu instead went for Shiori? She could not tell. She was confused. Too confused. She wanted to yell, but she knew it was no use. Karasu would have been smart enough to hide her somewhere sensible to hold someone captive. Fear was drowning her once more. What would happen now?

Her head snapped when a cold hand touched her tear-stained face from behind her. She instinctively shut her eyes tight, afraid of what might happen. _Please, don't you touch me._ The hand found her chin and glided down her throat menacingly. It sent shivers down her spine and made her feel so weak that the chair might as well collapse if she, by any chance, fainted.

"Ah," he whispered ominously, fingers sliding down her slender neck. "Beautiful." He touched her collarbone and wrapped his arm about it, just above her drumming heart. "I envy Kurama." His cheek pressed against hers and she could feel the cold mask he wore. "Very stupid of him, right? For letting you go without him tailing you around. He trusted you so and Hiei as well…." His eyes were leering at her, she knew that. She could feel those purple eyes on her. "But too bad, I got you right under his friend's nose."

The cloth on her mouth was suddenly pulled and the arm around her was gone. When she opened one eye very partially, she saw him squatting right in front of her, scrutinizing her. She closed her eye and his hand cupped her chin once again, with which she thrashed her head to the side for him to let go. She glared at him. "Don't touch me, Karasu." That was all she could do for now, to show her defiance.

The demon cackled, amused. "Now I see why he likes you," he said, running a hand through his hair. "You're tough, damsel. And ― " (he touched his finger to her lips, making her quiver) " ― beautiful."

It would have been the best compliment she heard if she were not in this situation. His purple eyes froze her. Her heart drummed her chest like it wanted to tear right out of it. To her utter horror, he removed his mask, so that a sneer was seen playing on his lips. He touched her face with both hands, so that no matter how she tried to shake her head, he held her still.

"What do you want from me?" she yelled at him, eyes flaring.

"You."

She swallowed hard. No. This was not happening. She closed her eyes for lack of anything else to do.

"Look at me, Anikka." No, she was not going to look at him. He chuckled at her resistance. "Look at me now, dear." She still closed her eyes. His breath was near her face and she had the nastiest feeling about it. She moved her head away, but he persistently turned it at him. "Open your eyes. I won't hurt you, princess." His fingers traced her lips and she shivered. What was he up to? There was a terrible premonition of it.

Very cautiously, she opened an eye a crack to find him so close. She instinctively tried to kick him off but remembered that she was tied on the chair. He laughed. His eyes were now staring right through hers and he was leaning in… to kiss her.

With a mad reflex, she spat right at his face so that he staggered backward, clearly taken aback with what she did. She grasped the wood of the chair for support. What would he do to her now?

To her utter surprise, he laughed an amused laugh as he wiped his face dry with his sleeve. She watched him advance on her once more. This time, he covered her mouth with his palm. "Very clever, dear," he hissed, his other hand brushing her curls delicately. "I really like you." He suddenly ran a hand down her throat to her breasts, cupping one of them so that she gasped under his palm. He pressed his hand on her mouth harder, forbidding her to speak and squeezed her softness with the other. Tears rolled down her eyes as fear of what he might do washed over her.

Amused by her tears, he let go of his molesting and she was surprised that he smiled almost angelically. "I feel sorry for you. But I need to do this." He reached for the ropes that bound her feet to the chair, much to her shock. What was he doing? "I think it's unfair to have you tied when I have my liberty in eating you up," he said, just as the rope fell to the ground. He leered at her and tears streamed down her face once more. She wanted to kick him but she could not bring herself to do so. Frozen, she felt frozen. "Now, be good, Anikka. Don't make this hard for me. I promise to be gentle."

His lips twisted to a smile as he unfastened her hands from their restraints. He held them tight, not giving her a chance to escape. She started yanking her hands and thrashing her feet but then a blast just above her head made her scream. She turned sharply at him.

"Either be nice and all or I'll blow you up." He smiled his insane smile and another blast echoed in the air, the wall to her right breaking. "See?"

"No… please… don't." Anikka sobbed, tugging her hands out of his grasp.

"Don't plead. I'm doing this for your sake."

How was he doing this for her sake? Was he really out of his mind?

"Kurama won't do anything good to you. You should run. Many other demons are after him and it will be a big, big problem to get involved with him."

So that was why. "And do you think I'll give up on him?" She tried to smirk but failed.

"If I do this, I reckon."

Before she could do anything else, she was being pressed against the cold stone floor. "NO!"

His mouth closed over hers and his tongue plunged into the softness within. She sobbed and her breath caught in her throat. She kicked him but he did not let go. He had her hands pinioned at the sides of her head by a force she did not know which, his tongue tracing a path down her throat. "Don't move. I have my friends pinned to your wrists, dear."

Her eyes went wide as she tried to see for herself. Around her wrists were things that were unmistakably bombs from the ground. And so were around her ankles. "NO! STOP!" she yelled in the night as he began unbuttoning her shirt with one hand, the other found the hem of her skirt and was moving ever higher up her thighs.

Then suddenly, when she thought she could not do anything, her sticks appeared, landing safely onto her palms. With a swift movement out of instinct, she aimed a beam right at the demon and he flew away, dodging her attack that instead collided with the wall, sending bits of concrete flying in the air. She quickly blasted the bombs out of her wrists and ankles and got up, only to be caught by him once again around the waist. This time she was determined. She hit him with her stick right at the face and bolted for the door.

"Not so fast!" he said, echoing his words hours ago. Before she knew it, there were bright green blobs around her, shining ominously amidst the dark. He cackled. "Move and you'll be blasted."

She shivered but then willed enough courage to worm her way out of danger. Without moving a single hair, she summoned her energy and from the ends of her sticks and her beams of power ricocheted in all directions, blasting the bombs around her with ease. Seeing her route for escape, she backed away and was feet from the door when he landed right at her face. His eyes were red, and his hair began glowing to a bright blond shade.

Anikka did not waste any time. She hit him with the stick and sent him flying away once more, giving him no chance to regain his poise by bombarding him with a multitude of her beams.

Just as when she moved her feet to finally run, a bomb that surprisingly rose from the ground caught her around the ankle and she instantly fell to her knees, almost losing grasp of her sticks. She blasted the bomb and almost sighed in relief when another caught her other ankle. Then faster than a wink of an eye, she was pulled to the ground, again held captive by the very same bombs around her wrists. When she moved to blast them off with her sticks, there was Karasu, kicking the rattan weapon feet away from her hands and blasted them.

"NO!" She sobbed. Her sticks were gone to ashes. How would she survive now?

He laughed. "Yes." And then and there, he dropped to his knees, mouth taking claim of hers once more. Still shaken, Anikka did not waste time in avenging her sticks by biting his tongue hard so that he screamed in pain, writhing atop her. She winced as blood gushed out of his mouth and that she tasted it in hers. She spat at him and he cupped her face hard, ominously.

"I won't forgive you," he said, grinning maniacally. "Kurama will be sorry!" To her horror, he ripped her shirt open so that the diamond rose glinted against her skin and was about to unclasp her bra when ―

"KARASU!"

The demon on top of her smiled and licked at her earlobe. With eyes blinded with tears, she caught a glimpse of the red hair of the man she loved so much. He looked murderous. His green eyes glowed menacingly. She felt ashamed, being held like this in front of him. Her breathing went heavier, her sobs clearer. She wanted to shout his name, but her tongue stuck in the roof of her dry mouth. She had been violated. She had been touched. She was dirty.

Karasu laughed and stood, freeing her from the bombs which slithered underground. Shuichi turned to look at her, tears almost gushing out of his eyes and mouthed, "Run," but she could not move a muscle.

"Anikka, run!" he shouted, just as when Karasu decided to blast the door where he came from. Shocked by the explosion, her body's impulse was to scamper to a corner. She tried to cover her eyes but was forced to watch as Shuichi lashed his rose whip in different directions to destroy Karasu's bombs, the whole place filled with the explosions and stench of smoke.

She was distracted when Yusuke along Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan ran into the warehouse (yes, she now knew it was a warehouse). The four of them did not notice her in her dark corner as they were busy witnessing the fight and she was thankful for that. She was violated. She was dirty. She silently wept. Perhaps she would watch him first, make sure that he would be safe.

"Hey, where's Anikka?" Kuwabara suddenly asked, breaking her reverie.

Shuichi had just managed to cut through Karasu's arm. The two were both out of breath. "Why do you look like that, Kurama?" he said, purple eyes still glowing red. "She's just there, perhaps mourning over what I just did to her." He laughed.

"You ― what?" Yusuke yelled, his hands clenched into tight fists.

Much to Anikka's surprise, once fresh tears cascaded down her face, tears also rolled down Shuichi's.

"You're crying?" Karasu said incredulously.

Shuichi did not say anything. Instead, he started lashing out into him, his green eyes hollow of all emotions but with tears wetting his face. Karasu was laughing, amused. Why was Shuichi crying? Why?

"Go get him, Kurama!" Kuwabara and Yusuke chorused, although Shuichi did not hear anything at all. Anikka knew that. He was oblivious to all of the happenings. He was just acting on impulse. She perfectly knew that. She loved him, didn't she? Of course she knew that.

Karasu almost got him with a bomb near his arm but he miraculously whipped it in half, sending a flying seed to his opponent's forehead. Karasu laughed and simply took it out, saying, "Replaying what you did before?"

"I planted it in your chest before, but tonight, it is from your brain to spill out." He got him. Then, with a scream from Karasu, a beautiful flowering plant bloomed, the demon's carcass turning to nothingness. Botan quickly took care of the soul that floated through and sealed it inside a heavily-charmed jar.

It had ended. Shuichi won and it meant that she needed to go now. It was time. Slowly, she stood up, her hands desperately trying to cover her almost-naked torso and tossed the diamond rose to his feet. He looked at her, his eyes still streaming with tears just as hers. The rest had gone dead silent, watching. She felt ashamed of herself to be seen like this. She felt so ashamed. He did not deserve a dirty woman like her. He deserved a perfect girl. And it was not her.

Then, with a last drop of tear, she ran away, ran past Yusuke and the rest, ran into the merry night of Christmas, the snow falling over her. She would run as far as she could until she reached a place where she could start anew, where she would not be known. She would be gone from his eyes forever. She would be no longer Anikka Mizokuchi nor Meisho.

^o^

And as the clock struck twelve midnight, Kurama dropped to his knees, cupping the necklace to his chest, sobbing as he shouted her name to the cold Christmas air.

A promise of forever appeared to be broken that night.

* * *

><p>I know, right?<p>

I

am

C

R

U

E

L

but nevertheless, a writer.

And I write for what my story is.

And officially, I close this cherished story of mine, a closed book to lead to another one.

But I've got to tell you all that the sequel would be way, way, way, way long from now.

I AM A SENIOR. AND I NEED TO PASS MY UNIVERSITY ENTRANCE TESTS. AND RESEARCH PROPOSAL.

So, my dear readers, my dear reviewers, and friends, I want to thank all of you for sticking with me till the very end. I love you guys and I do hope that when the time comes that I may be able to write again (most especially the sequel), you would still be there. I promise it wouldn't be this tragic. I already have a plot! :) Maraming-maraming salamat po! Lagi kayong mag-iingat!

Yours truly and till we meet again,

**~four-eyed 0-0**


End file.
